Naruto new sword
by soarath
Summary: what is naruto was not placed on team 7 but instead a certain purple haired anbu took interest in him? find out yugao/naruto/tenten/maybe anko cuz she is awesome
1. Chapter 1

i do not own naruto or anything els

Konoha new sword

Naru/Yugao/Tenten/possibly Anko cuz Anko is the shit

Chapter 1: the Cat's new student

Konoha – somewhere in the forest outside the village-

"Yatta! I've made it!" a young voice was heard through the entire forest, under a tree stood a blond male, three whiskers marks on each cheek, wearing an orange jumpsuit, now drenched in sweat, was closing a rather big scroll with "forbidden" written on it.

"Naruto! What have you done?" the other voice was one of a man with a pineapple like haircut and a scar on his nose, he was now pointing at the scroll on Naruto's back.

"I did it Iruka-sensei! I know the Kage bushin now! Did I pass the exam?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Mizuki-sensei told me that if I managed to steal the forbidden scroll I will become a gennin"

"That's right kid! Know give me the scroll!" another man made is appearance, this one was a silver haired one, in his hand was a huge fuuma-shuriken.

"Don't do it, he is a traitor!" said Iruka taking a fighting stance.

"Hey gaki! Do you know why everyone hates you?" asked Mizuki, on his face was a twisted smile.

"DON'T SAY IT! IT'S AGAINST THE LAW" yelled Iruka, now sickly pale but Mizuki went on anyways ignoring Iruka

"It's because YOU are the 9 tailed Fox, the yondaime sealed it inside you years ago, YOU ARE THE KYUUBI REBORN IN HUMAN FORM!" yelling the last part he throw the shuriken at the shocked Naruto.

"NO!" before it could hit, Iruka posed himself in front of the kid, taking the weapon directly in his back.

"Why? Why did you save me?" asked the crying blond

"Even if I lost my parents during the fox's attack, I know you are only the scroll, not the kunai stored in it" was Iuka's answer, a small trail of blood coming out of the side of his mouth that had a small smile present.

Naruto looked stunned then it turned to shock then anger and he faced Mizuki a look of pure hatred etched on his face.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU BASTARD! KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" crossing is hands the boy summoned what can be described as an army, over 2000 clones were covering the area, on the trees, on the ground, everywhere could be seen the same orange wearing guy with a blood-lusted smile on his face.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" that was the last thing Mizuki, former spy of Orochimaru, said before the army of clones rained over him, then comes the oblivion.

"Let's go Iruka-sensei, you need a doctor" Naruto was now carrying both the man and the scroll on his back.

"Hey, close your eyes" asked Iruka

"Why?" Iruka smiled and said "just do it" as he complied, he could feel Iruka placing something on his forehead.

"Congratulation, you passed your gennin exam, now let's go before some ANBU find us"

Unknown to them, a cat-masked ANBU was watching them, and was now contemplating the blond ninja, a long forgotten idea returning in all his glory.

"I found someone interesting, it's time for me to start again, I hope Hokage-sama will help me" said the mysterious figure before disappearing in a swirl of leafs.

Hokage office

"Hokage-sama!" said figure re-appear inside an office.

"What's wrong Cat-san?" asked the elderly figure, he was wearing a white Kage outfit, on his hat the kanji of "fire" and on his mouth a long pipe.

"I wish to become a tutor, I want a team to teach, especially a student to teach the use of a sword, can you grant my request?" the cat-masked ANBU was kneeling on the floor with his head touching the floor, long purple hair was covering his face.

"Yugao...are you sure? You know that you will be forced to quit the ANBU?" asked the Hokage.

"Yes, it's been a long time since I made this decision, but only now I found someone worth my tutelage" the now appointed Yugao was now standing in front of the desk.

"And who is this lucky one?"

"Cat" removed his mask, showing HER loving smile and her fiery onyx eyes, now burning with expectation.

"The so called -dead last-"

"Naruto? Why?" asked the surprised old man, that kid was like a grandson to him, having an ANBU as a sensei could mean a lot for him, but he was still concerned about this request.

"He showed great amounts of courage and strength, He learned the Kage bushin in only an hour, and considering that the traitor Mizuki was one of his teachers, I couldn't be surprised if in the end the title of dead-last wasn't the kid's fault"

the Hokage seemed to think about it for a moment, the plus side was that he would get the teaching he needed, but the downside was that the council might see it as favoritism he didn't give a shit though all the could do was give him more paperwork

"Very well, if you put it like that, here is the team placement, and since I feel generous I'll let you pick up the other two as well" Even wearing a mask of formality, inside his head Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage of Konoha, had a chibi version of himself dancing madly from the happiness, now his little ray of sun will have a proper sensei, and SHE asked for it nonetheless!

"Thank you Hokage-sama" was the answer.

Konoha ninja academy – team assignation day-

The now fully healed Iruka was reading the team placement at his class, smiling inwardly at new forehead protector on Naruto's head.

"Team 7 will be:

Uchiha Sasuke.

Yamanaka Ino "YEEAAH to your face Sakura" a platinum blond kunoichi yelled at a pink haired one.

And Sakura Haruno "CHA! Ino I'll show you how much I'm better than you!" This time was the pink haired one to yell, in a real high pitch voice.

Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

"Team 8 will be: Uzumaki Naruto"

"Yeah! I won't stay with the duck-ass emo or the banshee, that's a plus!" Naruto was practically jumping on his seat.

"as I was saying, the next members are: Aburame Shino ( the guy with sunglasses simply nodded to the blond kid, while forming a "nice to be with you" with his clan insects")"

"And Nara Shikamaru" ( A guy with a pineapple haircut and a green jacket whispered a "Troublesome" before returning to sleep)

"Your Sensei is Yugao Uzuki"

Timeskip – 30 minutes later-

The class was already empty, excluding team 7 and 8 all the other students were already with their sensei.

At that moment a purple haired woman entered the class

"Team 8?" she asked, Naruto, Shino and a groaning Shikamaru stood up from their chairs.

"Good! Meet me on the roof in five minutes" asked Yugao before flickering away

"Troublesome, let's go, I don't think will be safe make her wait" with this, the new team 8 walked to their new teacher.

The roof

"Very well, why don't you introduce yourself? I'm Yugao Uzuki, I like going out with my friends and training in the art of the sword, I dislike perverts and brutes, my dream is to become stronger than my late sensei, and it's your turn now"

"I'm Shikamaru Nara, I like watching the clouds, playing shogi and go, my dislike are noisy people and troublesome situations, my dream is to be an average ninja and have a normal family"

"MY TURN! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, learning cool jutsu and my precious people, my dislikes are the time I have to wait for the ramen to be ready, traitors and prideful fools who think they are so great all thanks to their family's name, my dream is to become an awesome ninja and Hokage to protect my precious people".

"I'm Shino Aburame, I like collecting insects of every species, I dislike who kills insects without a good motivation, my dream is to be a good clan head for the Aburame clan".

_Good, I have an hyperactive close range fighter (naruto) and a lazy-ass strategist (shikamaru), they should compensate each-other, and a good medium-long range fighter, I choose right, this will be an excellent team._ Yugao was so deep in thought she did not see the curious look's on the boy's faces.

"What?" she asked

"We made our introduction, now what?" Asked Shino

"Normally i would test you to see if you are ready, but I know both the Aburame and the Nara clan and I know that your families put the teamwork above anything else, as for Naruto, I was one of the few ANBU that actually watched over him, and I know he will do his best to help us, am I right?"

"NEKO-NEESAN!" yelled the blond as the realization struck him, and couldn't help but run to hug her.

"So you were and ANBU? Troublesome woman"

"Yes, I quit the squad, I always wanted to have a team, and thanks to you three, I've found it, now go home, tomorrow we will start training"

"HAI sensei!" answered the three boys

"Naruto, you and I needs to talk"

("_So cute! He looks like a little fox now!") _

"Wear this, the orange is only good to make yourself killed" she was unsealing a black and green pants, dark green shirt and jacket and black sandals.

"Ok, but the orange is my favorite!" replied the kid while changing, oblivious of the glare that his sensei was sending him.

"_I know he is a kid, but a well-toned body is always a well-toned body_..._i bet he will be hot as shit when he gets older_" the stoic ex-ANBU was practically raping him with her eyes,

"DONE CHANGING! What now sensei?" asked the newly dressed Naruto.

"From now on that is the type of clothes that I expect you to wear, go at this address and say that I sent you, they won't overcharge you, now stand behind me please"

"Why?" he asked after positioning himself behind his sensei, she just takes his old clothes and launches them in the air.

"Katon: fireball projectile!" she yelled as a series of fireballs came out of her mouth towards the clothes, turning them to ash.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" yelled the crying Naruto, the mighty Orange was destroyed!

"Don't cry, now go, tomorrow your new life will start! "Konoha new sword


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto woke up with a headache he didn't care though he was finally a ginnin which means he can learn all the cool stuff ninjas do! He grinned at that and hopped out of the bed and padded over to his dresser

When he opened it his soul left his body and an arrow struck it, all of his jumpsuits where gone and in their place a note

"Naruto-kun i told you no moor orange go to the shop and buy new cloths or I'm going to be upset with you" it was signed Yugao

He sighed dramatically as he shuffled his feet to the closet and put on his new clothes and began making his way out the door

When he made it to the street he walked aimlessly toward the shopping district and along the way bumped into his sensei with another purple haired woman she wore a tan trench coat and a fishnet shirt with an odd colored skirt and shinobi sandals

He looked up at them and waived "want to help me out sensei? Since you're the one making me pick out new cloths i should make you help me pick them" he looked at her with a glare and Anko laughed beside her and whispered something in her ear

Naruto waited a moment and finally walked past them before they turned around and walked behind him

-15 minutes later shinobi wears shop-

Naruto walked in the door and saluted the man behind the counter and pointed his thumb at his sensei the man nodded and Naruto walked into the back of the shop where he started going through racks of clothing slowly Yugao and Anko where looking at another rack and grabbed a few things

a few minutes passed in silence before he had an outfit picked and he turned to them and took there's as well before walking into the changing room and putting on a mesh t shirt with dark blue pants and a dark blue trench coat that went to his knees he walked out up to the counter and paid for the 3 outfits and nodded to them

"I'll see you at training later sensei see you later" and with that he walked out and turned the corner Yugao turned to Anko "he chose your outfit" she pouted Anko just grinned

"That kid got style" and with that she vanished

- 9:00am training ground 33-

Naruto walked on to the training ground and saw Yugao sitting in a tree above Shikamaru and Shino he nodded to the 2 boys and smiled at his sensei his 2 teammates looked at his cloths and gave a nod of approval before going back to their tasks of watching the clouds and observing an anthill

Naruto glanced up at Yugao again and asked "so sensei what are you teaching us today!? is it a jutsu! i fuckin love jutsu!" she glared and jumped off the tree and slapped him on the head

"First I'm going to teach you patience"

She said it in a smooth voice leaving no room for argument and he nodded absently and looked at her patiently fidgeting every few seconds

She sighed and looked around "who here knows how to climb trees without their hands?"

when no one raised their hands she walked up a tree with no hands and looked down at them from the top and then tossed a kunai at each of them "try it and mark your progress" with that she leaned back and closed her eyes

-5 hours later-

Naruto fell off the tree again and Shikamaru just looked at him from the top branch next to Yugao again and raised an eyebrow "Yugao-sensei why is he having such a problem with this?" she looked back down at Naruto and smiled sadly

"he was neglected at the academy for one they didn't teach him leaf floating or anything just told him about it he had to learn on his own add that to the fact he has chakra reserves as large as the Hokage's and you have your answer"

Shikamaru put this new information away at the back of his mind and watched the clouds again as the horizon changed colors

- Dusk-

Naruto was almost there he almost made it just a little moor and he would be there but then she said it "ok guy's head on home for the night we will pick it up tomorrow" Naruto shook his head no and tried again

she watched him for a minute then sighed sadly and waited a minute "Naruto i said that's enough" he stopped for a second then looked back at her "I heard you the first time I'm not leaving till I can make it there and back 10 times" and on that he started again

- Next morning -

The next morning Yugao arrived about an hour early to their training ground and was awarded the sight of Naruto asleep on the top branch of the tree she had to smile at that

It was a good hour and a half before Shikamaru and Shino arrived and glanced at Naruto for a moment before sitting in front of Yugao and waiting for what she wanted them to do

she looked up at Naruto and jumped up to the branch and shook him awake when his eyes opened and he noticed her he grinned and said "i did it!" in a hushed whisper and then sat up and looked around Yugao-sensei what are we doing today?"

he asked it nicely while rubbing his eyes and stretching she smiled at him and said "where going to get you water walking this time" she said softly and jumped out of the tree to look at the other 2

"Come there's a stream over here we are going to have you water walking before the end of the day" and with that she turned and walked into the forest

Naruto walked in and listened to her explanation on water walking before giving it a shot he stepped out got one foot on then fell through and pouted but tried again

-7 hours later-

Naruto was on the water concentrating hard and then he fell through and sighed deeply "damn it" he looked up at Yugao and saw her smiling at him "that was good Naruto almost there" he nodded absently and walked over to her

"sensei want to go get some lunch the other 2 finished and left already and I'm starved" as if to emphasize the point his stomach growled

she smiled at him and nodded and began walking away with him following behind her "hey sensei" when she glanced back he pointed at her katana" can I learn to use that?" she blinked at the question but smiled

"maybe" was all she said and kept walking but on the inside she was dancing around in happiness they walked for a few minutes before Naruto ducked into ichiraku and sat at the counter Yugao right behind him

"So this is the famous ramen stand you never shut up about when I was in my mask huh?" he nodded and smiled "yep try the ramen I promise its amazing"

She nodded absently and looked at a picture on the wall of Naruto with a plak below it "160 bowls of ramen champion" she blinked at that and turned back to him "you ate 160 bowls of ramen? In one sitting?" he blinked and nodded

She was blown away "kid how you not dead from are like a failed heart that amount of sodium would kill anyone "he shrugged and smiled "maybe my tenant kept me alive? Who Knows?"

She looked at him for a minute then nodded and looked up at Ayame who smiled "hey Naruto what will it be today?" he grinned "5 BEEF RAMENS!" she nodded and looked at Yugao " umm a shrimp for me please"

-Later that night -

Naruto waived at Yugao as she left and he walked into his apartment and collapsed on the bed he needed this

-Mindscape sometime during the night -

he woke up in a sewer and was angry he looked around then shook his head he had no idea how he got here he got up and started walking around looking for an exit he walked for what seemed like hours but was actually about 30 minutes and he came to a large room with a huge set of bars and a piece of paper in the middle of them that had the kanji for seal on it

He approached the bars silently and looked inside finally he yelled "what the fuck are these bars doing here!"

A pair of red eyes snapped open and glared at him "**don't you know the word quiet boy?!**" the mystery figure said in an angry tone Naruto just shrugged and looked around "can you tell me where i am? Please I'm ready to go back to sleep"

The figure came out of the shadows and showed the fox in all his glory Naruto tilted his head to the side "9 tailed fox so where in my head then huh?" the fox looked at him for a moment then nodded

Naruto looked around "why is it a fucking sewer?" the fox laughed at that "**i don't know you pathetic insect it is your mind**!" Naruto seemed to accept this and looked around "can i change it?" the fox blinked at that and then nodded "**possibly**"

Naruto concentrated and put the seal on the fox's neck like a collar destroyed the bars and made a life sized replica of Konoha and grinned "go wild" before he vanished from his mind

the fox looked around and smiled evilly " i like that kid" before he rampaged


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto woke up silently and just laid in

his bed he noticed the time but just

didn't care he started thinking about the meeting with the fox and it unnerved him he sat up in his bed and leaned his back on the headboard and stared out his

window for a moment before he stood up

and stretched for a moment before he

walked into the bathroom and began

getting the shower ready

-timeskip 40 minutes -

Naruto walked into ichiraku ramen and

sat at the counter smiling at Ayame "hey

Ayame-neechan" she smiled sweetly "what

can i get you Naruto?" he looked at her

for a moment then smiled "get me 4 beefs

and 2 shrimp to go i have a team

meeting i am going to take it to them"

she smiled and nodded walking behind the

counter to get it a few minutes passed

before he heard a lot of noise coming

from behind him so he turned and tilted

his head in confusion outside the stand where 2 people in green spandex doing pushups with there bodys straight in the air and boulders on there feet screaming youth every time they finished another

Naruto was curious so he stood up walked

over to them and tilted his head to the

side "what are you guys doing?" when

they glanced at him the shorter one

answered

"WE ARE FANNING OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH FOR

ALL TO SEE AND IF I CAN NOT FINISH THESE

100 PUSHUPS I WILL RUN AROUND THE

VILLAGE ON MY HANDS 70 TIMES AND IF I

CAN NOT DO THAT I WILL CLIMB THE HOKAGE

MONUMENT WITH ONLY MY FINGERS!"

Naruto sweat dropped but the larger man

started crying anime tears and doing 1

armed push ups while he wiped his eye's

"you are so youthful lee" "GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!""GUY SENSEI""LEE!" Naruto got

bored and scoffed

this caught guy and lee off guard since

they started staring at him with

scornful looks "ARE YOU MOCKING MY

FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Naruto nodded "dude

your like 500 years old"

Gai fell and the boulder crushed him as

he cried anime tears Naruto walked back

inside grabbed his to-go order and walked

past themas he was passing them he looked down and grinned "what time do you begin your workouts in the morning?" when they looked up gai jumped and gave his nice guy poise making his teeth shine

"5:30 am every morning and we finish at

9 then begin team training"

Naruto looked at him for a moment and

then at the mini version "i may join you sometime we will do how did you say it "test our flames of fire or whatever" gai and lee went off on a rant about youth that Naruto ignored and walked off

- training ground 7 minutes later-

Naruto walked into the training ground

and sat next to Shikamaru and Shino

unwrapped a beef each and handed them to

each person in turn before he began

eating himself

a few minutes passed in silence before

Shikamaru spoke up "thanks this food is

not troublesome i didn't have to do

anything to get it and i can eat it

while i watch the clouds"

Naruto nodded absently before Yugao

appeared in front of them "hey guys whats going on" Naruto silently handed her one of the shrimp ramens before he sat down and started on another bowl

she blinked but started eating anyways

it took a few minutes for everyone to

finish but then Naruto looked at her "so

sensei what are we doing today?"

she looked at them for a moment "we are

going to train until 11:00 then we are

going to get a mission"

Naruto nodded absently and looked at her

again "i met some funny people this

morning" when she raised an eyebrow he

elaborated "it was these 2 guys that

wore a green jumpsuit with orange leg

warmers and they where screaming about

flames of fire or something"

Yugao physically paled at that "what did

you tell them?" Naruto looked at her for

a moment before he smiled "i told them i

might join them fore there morning

workout one day"

she paled even moor and started shaking

Naruto violently "WHY WOULD YOU TELL

THEM THAT NOW HE IS GOING TO KNOCK ON

YOUR DOOR EVERY MORNING AT DAWN AND HAVE

YOU RUN AROUND THE VILLAGE 15 TIMED ON

YOUR HANDS THEN PUNCH BOULDERS TILL YOUR

HANDS BLEED THEN CLIMBE THE HOKAGE

MONUMENT WITHOUGHT USING YOUR FEET WITH

A BOULDER TIED TO YOUR LEGS!"

Naruto seemed to pale at that "theres no way those are real exercises sensei"

Gai and lee chose them time to dash past

screaming about youth with boulders on

there backs and legs running on there

hands at high speeds

Naruto paled even moor and looked back

at his sensei "hide me please"

-a few hours later-

Naruto was standing on the water

grinning at his sensei and she smiled

back "good job Naruto now lets go get

that mission well work on this some moor

later on alright?"

he nodded and walked over to her Shino

and Skikamaru walked over to him and

followed there sensei silently

-konoha missions office several minutes

later-

Naruto would not shut up about the

mission "are we going to save a princess

in some distant land or maybe fight off

bandits and save a country or maybe-" he

was stopped when Yugao slapped him in

the back of his head with a tic mark

"shut the hell up gaki and wait what did

i tell you about patience!?" he nodded

and pouted walking behind her silently

when they arrived at the desk and stated

they wanted a mission the chunnin handed

them a scroll that made her cringed

"you have to give us this one!?" the

chunnin nodded and motioned for them to

leave her eyebrow was twitching "damn

you" she turned to her team and said

evenly "team today you are going to

learn the bane of every gennin's

existence's.."

when they gave her blank stares she

elaborated "tora the demon"

-45 minutes later middle of an unknown

location inside the village-

Shikamaru was crouched in a bush staring

at his target preparing his family's

jutsu when Naruto spoke in a whisper

over the com link "i am in position whats next?"

Shikamaru spoke up "i am going to trap

it in my shadow in a moment Shino are

you ready?" Shinos stoic voice came over the com link next "affirmative i am in

position"

Shikamaru nodded to himself and started

stretching his shadow out toward the cat

slowly when it attached he said "GO"

Naruto jumped out of the tree he was in

and made a kage bunshin to flank him

Shino made a box out of his bugs and had

them trap the cat Narutos clone ran

foreword and grabbed it as Skikamaru

released it only for the cat to scratch

him in the face and him to lose his grip

as he did the cat was in the air and

Naruto grabbed him the real one and

trapped him in a headlock

Yugao raised an eyebrow at that and

hopped out of the tree she was sitting

in "good job team lets head back to the

tower maybe we can break one of the

records"

when they gave the cat back to the lady

Naruto was bored so he walked up to the

chalkboard and read the records number

one was 17 minutes and number 20 was 4

days they where ranked at 9 with 1 hour

3 minutes

Yugao motioned for them to follow her as

she walked out she turned to address them

"okay guys go on home and do your own

thing for the rest of the day Naruto you

stay i need a word with you"

Shino and Skikamaru nodded and started

to walk away she waited till they where

out of site before looking at him again

"you need a lot of help Naruto and when i say a lot i mean i need to destroy your skills base and rebuild it from the

ground up and i need to know if you can

handle that"

he seemed to look at her for a second

before he turned his head and pouted "i am not that bad" she sighed dramatically and leveled him with a glare "yes you are Naruto you were not taught the correct way to do anything all you do is swing your hands wildly in taijutsu you have one ninjutsu that is helpful but it is not going to save you in every

situation"

he seemed to pout even moor and mumbled

under his breath she said "what was

that?" he said a little louder "its not

my fault i wasn't taught right you should blame the stupid academy or the baka fox for it"

she blinked at that and smiled a bit

sadly "i was not blaming you Naruto i am

just stating the fact that your teaching

was neglected so i am going to have to

focus on you and since you already met

them i am going to ask for the help of

Gai and his students come i need to ask

his help"

Naruto nodded absently and followed her

down the street silently for a moment

then looked at her "sensei why did you

join anbu?"

she looked at him for a moment and

smiled "honestly i dont know it was the

best option open for me at the time and

i jumped on it you know?"

he accepted this answer with a nod and

kept following silently before he asked

another question "but why do you guys

hide your faces?" she seemed to look at

him for a while before she faced foreword again

he didn't think he was going to get an

answer before she spoke "we are special

ops we hide our faces so that we are not

identified on a mission and targeted

through our loved ones hence the armor

covering most of our body and the

mask's"

Maruto nodded again and then looked

around a bit walking silently "can you

get me something sensei?" he asked it

out of the blue that she stopped walking

and looked at him "what do you need

Naruto?" he looked back at her a moment

before smiling slightly

"i am not allowed in the library the baka librarian likes to hit me and throw me out and i was wondering if you could get me some books or scrolls on different arts of the ninja a few of each actually" she blinked and tilted her head to the side "but i thought you hated reading

naruto" he nodded but looked serious

with fire in his eyes "yes but if your

going to give me help i am going to do

my best and that means understanding

what i am learning" she nodded absently for a moment the chibi version in her head was waiving a banner and screaming

incoherent sentences

she walked into training ground 9 and

saw Gai and his mini me with another

girl with buns in her hair and a pink

chinese style dress with a boy in a robe

like outfit with pupil less eyes

Yugao walked up and looked at Gai "Gai-

san i need your assistance on something"

when Gai looked at her questionably she

motioned him over and took him into the

tree line leaving Naruto with the other

gennin

-with Yugao-

she walked into the brush a little

farther and then stopped and looked at

him " i need you to help me with Naruto

his learning was neglected in the academy and i cant do the taijutsu ass well as you but his drive to learn is second to no one"

Gai seemed to bristle a bit at that "ahh

but Yugao-san for me to help him would

be to show favoritism would it not?"

she shook her head in an dismissive

manner "his teammates are clan heirs and

there learning was not stunted"

Gai looked at her for a moment before he

seemed to zone out "how far behind is

he?" she looked at him a moment silently

before saying "all he knows how to do is

brawl his ninjutsu is nonexistent so is

his genjutsu but i will work on these

with him"

he nodded absently and looked in her

eyes " i want his address and you to tell him that i expect him to be ready and not to slack if he gets soft on us he will no longer be learning anything by me is that understood?" she nodded and held her hand out

Gai looked at her for a moment and then

shook her hand making his way back onto

the training field and motioning for

everyone to gather

"neji tenten go on home i will see you

tomorrow at 10:00 pm do not be late"

when they nodded and walked off he

turned to Naruto and lee

"Naruto i want you to set your alarm clock for 5:15am and be ready before 5:30am if you are not i will not help you i do not help slackers you much show that you have the flames of YOUTH burning in your very soul is that

understood!"

Naruto nodded vigorously and got fire in

his eyes like lee does and turned to

Yugao "sensei if you get those books for

me just come by my house and drop them

off" and with that he walked away

Yugao looked at his back for a moment

before turning to Gai "do not go easy on

him he has to learn" Gai did his nice

guy pose and nodded before she vanished

-Naruto's apartment later that night-

Naruto was laying in his bed he had just

set his alarm clock when he decided to

think about the day a bit he had 2

sensei's now and he was expected to give

his best and thats exactly what he was

going to do

a while passed while he stewed in his

thoughts before there was a knock on his

door he stood up and looked though the

hole and saw his sensei

he silently opened the door and let her

in walking back into the living room

with her following

when he sat down and she sat next to him

he looked over and smiled a bit "hey

sensei whatsup?"

she looked at him and smiled softly

before handing him 2 storage scrolls "i

got you books on basic ninjutsu taijutsu

and fuinjutsu but i want to let you in

on a secret"

he looked at her for a minute and waited

patiently for a explanation when she

answered "make a shadow clone please"

when he did she motioned for him to wait

and took the clone in the other room

a few minutes later when she returned

she looked at him and smiled "what did i

tell the clone?" he looked confused for

a minute then thought about it "that you

expect me to do my best and not

disappoint you since you are sticking you

neck out to get me the training i need

and then you gave him a hug why?"

she waited a moment before he blinked and looked at her "how the fuck did i know that" she slapped him in the back of his head "language boy" he robbed his lump and pouted

she smiled sweetly at him "it is an

ability that the shadow clones have when

they dispel there memories transfer to

the original that is why they are so

dangerous if you dispel large numbers

of them they can cause you to have

brain damage so i wanted to let you know

now so you could avoid that but also to

assist with the reading you have ahead

of you"

he nodded and smiled at her "thank you

Yugao-neechan" she smiled a bit and then

waived and made her way to the door

Naruto sat the scrolls on his coffee

table then unsealed the first ones

contents made 10 shadow clones and set

them to work he got a groan of

displeasure from each but he ignored

them

-the next morning 5:15-

Naruto woke up to his alarm clock blaring in his ear but he ignored it shut it off and started to get ready

a bit later right after he finished

eating he stepped out of his door 5

minutes early to see Gai and lee already

waiting

he nodded at them and they began jogging

in place Gai started "ok we are going to

warm up by running around the village 7

times! lets aim to do it in under 1

hour!" and with that he was gone

-1 hour 15 minutes later-

Naruto ran into the training ground and

stopped in front of Gai and lee panting

hard "you guys are not human" Gai gave

him his nice guy pose that made his

teeth shine even though the sun was not

up yet

Gai got a face of seriousness and then

looked at Naruto "i want you too fight

lee and we will determine what kind of

taijutsu style is best for you"

Naruto nodded and took a ready stance

in front of lee Gai looked back and forth between them lee was in his usual stance hands behind his back another extended in a "bring it" motion Naruto had his fists up at his face like a boxer

"begin" Naruto rushed in and swung at

lee who swatted his hand out of the way

and kicked him in the head sending him

flying across the field and stepping

back into his ready stance

Naruto just stood up and rushed back in

but ducked the kick this time and went

to swing at lees face tho lee merely leaned back and kneed Naruto in his ribs Naruto pivoted his body and launched himself at lee who sidestepped and got back into his ready stance

Naruto was getting upset this kid was

making him look like an idiot and he

hated people who did that so he stood up

and rushed lee again swinging at his

face wildly

lee stepped to his left and kicked

Naruto in his stomach sending him

tumbling across the ground into a tree so

Gai stepped in "Naruto come here please."Naruto got to his feet scowling and walked up to Gai and he smiled at Naruto

a bit "i am going to teach you taijutsu

to the best of my ability while we are

practicing i need all of your attention

i am going to teach you a style that

is based on quick instincts it is called

Rakanken [Enlightened Fist]

The Rankanken style is based on the

concept of power- How it is wielded

effects the outcome of any conflict.

Soft, hard, strong, weak. These factors

are the core of a battle, and practices

of the Rakanken style seek to achieve

the perfect balance in order to decimate

their foes. Relying on their power not

merely to defeat but crush their foes,

jutsu of Rakanken are not only powerful,

but brutal."

Naruto nodded and Gai began showing him

moves while lee was taking notes and

nodding shouting about how his sensei's

flames of youth burned with the might of

1 million suns

-10:00am-

Naruto stood up and nodded at gai a

silent meaning that he would see him the

next day before leaping away to get some

breakfast for his team

Naruto walked into a local bakery and

ordered some cinnamon buns for his sensei and some biscuits with jam and eggs for his teammates and himself (i dont know japans food so deal with it)

he left the shop with his bag and leaped

off to his training ground where he was

greeted with the sight of his sensei

leaning against a tree with her eyes

closed he decided to play a prank

he hanged into a green jumpsuit with

orange leg warmers and made his hair look like it was a bowlcut cut unevenly and had streaks of yellow like he had died it in a hurry and he picked up his food again and walked into the clearing

Naruto got all the way to in font of her

before he started shouting about youth

and she looked at him for a moment before blinking and pulling out a kunai

about to storm out of the clearing before Naruto busted out laughing at her angry expression and dropped his henge to reveal himself in a black t shirt with a black vest and some dark blue ninja pants

she relaxed visibly and leveled him with

a glare "that was dirty Naruto, i was

ready to go and beat him to death"

Naruto laughed some moor before he pulled out the cinnamon buns and handed them to her with a smile "i know sensei but the look on your face was priceless" she smiled softly at that and took a bite of her cinnamon bun "Naruto why do you keep buying everyone breakfast this is the second time"

Naruto blinked and tilted his head with

a smile on his face "its my way of

saying thank you to you guys for being

patient with me i am behind everyone and

holding you back but not for long i am

going to be the best!"

she smiled again at that as Shino and

Shikamaru walked up he silently handed

them there biscuits and sat down to eat

his sensei raised an eyebrow at the

different food but shrugged it off

"okay guys heres what where going to do

were going to train until 2:00 then i

have different things for each of you to

do when your ready" Naruto looked at her

and chewed on his biscuit for a moment

before he looked at Shikamaru

"hey Skikamaru what the hell is shogi"

Shikamaru looked at him for a moment

then explained "your troublesome shogi is a two-player

strategy board game" and with that he

finished his biscuit and layed back to

watch the clouds

Naruto nodded and stood up to look at

his sensei. "ready when you are sensei".

she nodded and motioned for the 3 to

follow her as she made her way over to

the small creek again "i want you all 3

to spar while standing on the water"

Shikamaru groaned but walked onto the

water followed by Shino and finally

Naruto when Yugao walked in front of him

and got in a ready stance Naruto looked confused so she elaborated

"there sparring you need a partner so i

am going to help you get in your ready

stance"

Naruto got into his sloppy stance he learned earlier that day only for her to fix it and get ready again she nodded and he rushed her and she like lee just sidestepped and lightly tapped his cheek "thats a point for me" this went on for a few hours before Shikamaru walked off the water and collapsed to the ground panting a bit

"I am out of chakra sensei" she nodded and looked at Shino who just nodded and

walked over to Shikamaru where they

watched Naruto absently try and hit

there sensei and fail every time its

then they noticed how much help he

needed

His form did not exist his taijutsu was

sloppy as all hell his movements were

jerky and he was making unnessecary

movements Naruto was panting hard and he just shook his head and got back into his sloppy stance before going after his

sensei again finally she had enough and

stopped him "Naruto stay Shikamaru and

Shino head on home rest up be here

tomorrow at 10:00am please"

they got up and left silently before

Yugao walked off the water and sat down

patting the ground next to her

when Naruto sat she looked at him then

the water, "when your taijutsu starts to

get better i am going to test you and

see if you can learn my kenjutsu style"

she said softly, and he looked at her

with stars in his eyes almost vibrating in place she had to smile at that so

enthusiastic about learning it was an

amusing sight

"i will get you moor books in a few

days and bring them by your house

remember anything that is muscle memory

you can learn with your clones chakra

control stances katas for different

things but dont make to many and if you

make a lot dismiss them in groups anyways go on home and we will do the same tomorrow dont forget what i said " and with that she stood up and vanished in a swirl of leaves

Naruto walked home thinking about what

his sensei said she might teach him how

to use a sword. he was ecstatic but he had a lot of work to do and slacking was not an option with that in mind he walked into his house made a new batch of clones to get to work on his books and hopped in the shower to get ready for bed.

(AN-hey guys new chapter pretty long

as well i know this is kinda filler crap

and you dont give a shit about the cat

or what he got for breakfast but i put

it in there anyways so whatever enjoy

review and tell me what i did wrong or

if you want me to improve in an area im

always available to listen to tips)


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto

Naruto was exhausted, no scratch that he was utterly defeated, 5 weeks he had been getting up early for Gai's training, then learning ninjutsu in the afternoon with Yugao-sensei, he didn't mind much, he had learned a lot and his taijutsu was better, not extremely, but he had his stance right and was improving every day learning how to move and keep the unnecessary ones down.

his ninjutsu was coming along nicely, he always did love learning a new jutsu, but his sensei was brutal in teaching him, she would show him the technique and tell him how it worked then wait till he got it right before she gave him another, she would not intervene till he did it right. It was a harsh way to learn, but he always was better at just doing things picking them up and he assumed she knew that.

he was always reading, he would dismiss his clones every morning do his morning routine then make more to read again so he was progressing quickly, he had even started making some clones to practice hand writing since it was a muscle memory.

It took him a while to get to where he was today. Sitting in front of his sensei waiting for her to test him, and see if he was able to learn her kenjutsu style and he was going to give it his all, he wanted this more than he wanted most jutsu and that was saying something about him. Yugao was silently watching him as he was waiting for her to speak, another thing she had pounded into his head was waiting for instructions, he still blurted things out but he was getting better, it just took time.

When she finally spoke it was short and to the point in her sensei mode "take this stick and get into a ready stance, we are going to see if you have the ability to react in time to see my strikes, I will then change tactics, and want to see your adaptation to them" he nodded and got into a crouch holding the stick in a ready fashion in front of him right before she struck slapping his stick with hers and then pivoting her body to the left, hitting him in the shoulder "that was my point, now you have lost an arm that would have decided the match, AGAIN" and on that note he got back into his ready stance

This went on for over 2 hours for her attacking him and him doing his best to defend against her, but she always scored a point and would explain how that would give her some sort of advantage halfway through she changed her tactic's and wouldn't tap him, she would slam the stick into his ribs arms legs anything she could touch at the time, his adaptability to that was to get into a lower stance and try and strike her when he saw a chance, so far he had yet to hit her but he was not going to give up, he had a mission and that was to land a hit.

Another hour and a half passed and he had not landed a hit, at this point he was panting from trying his ridiculous attacks and wild swings on her. but he was not giving up and she liked that, he could see the amusement in her eyes and it upset him, she was amused that he couldn't touch her and it pissed him off beyond anything he could imagine, he wanted to land a blow, he needed it, and with that in mind he began again swinging the stick in a downward motion, as she blocked it he tried to sweep her legs when she took a step back, instead he swung a punch for her face and she calmly touched his wrist with her stick

"you just lost your hand Naruto-kun" she said it softly with no hatred or malice in her voice at all, nothing but sincerity and his mood vanished instantly, finally he dropped his guard panting from the long exercise, that was her calmly moving out of the way of his moves and him launching himself at her over and over again that had exhausted him.

Between his pants he sputtered out "sensei your too good, I can't touch you, I need to be taught first, it's almost impossible for me to land a hit and when I get close you do the simplest things to get away, I just don't have the skill" She seemed to think about that for a moment before she sat down and patted the ground next to her. He silently sat down and she began explaining

"my test was your will to keep going Naruto-kun not for you to land a blow, I was an anbu and a good one at that, the fact that you kept trying was proof enough of your drive to learn, if you try this hard in training every day you will be great one day, your potential is limitless, I see it in your eyes your drive is second to no one and the ability you have to soak up information is an amazing factor that is going to help you in the long run, I want you here after team practice, tomorrow we will begin your kenjutsu training" she finished with a smile facing him he grinned and gave her a hug

"Thank you Yugao-sensei" he said it softly as if she had given him an extraordinary gift of some kind, he silently stood up and smiled sweetly at her "I will buy you lunch after team training and we will begin training! YOSH!" and with that he was gone

-Time skip 5 months later-

5 months, it had been 5 months since he had started practicing kenjutsu, he had taken off in his taijutsu and ninjutsu with his team and he was actually keeping up with lee one some of their spars (with his weights on of course)

he was happy because of it, he was no longer a hindrance, he actually was pretty good with seals as well, he went to the Hokage to get higher level books on them and ninjutsu, the Hokage put up quite a fuss before giving them up, but that was a good day

-flashback—

Naruto calmly walked into the Hokage tower and up to his jijis door before barging in without knocking, sitting in front of the Hokage was a older man with long white hair wearing a weird outfit and a scroll sitting beside him on the floor leaning against his chair, he had on a custom headband that had the kanji for "oil" on it and was calmly looking at Naruto who ignored him and shouted "JIJI!" the Hokage smiled slightly and nodded at Naruto

"Naruto my boy what can I help you with?" he seemed to think about it almost as if he forgot what he was here for then punching his fist into an open palm "I need books" the Hokage blinked and then laughed "Naruto my boy the library has a lot of books can't you get them from there?"

Naruto shook his head vigorously "not on the subject I need them on, I want them on fuinjutsu all of the books you have, I read the beginner and intermediate I even practiced the seals they had in them, from the storage seal to the security blood seal and I want to learn more please jiji!?" the Hokage looked at Naruto silently then back to the mystery man and back at Naruto "Naruto I can't just give you these books fuinjutsu is an art that is mysterious why would I give you something that could endanger you?"

Naruto pouted a bit then looked at the mystery man "hey weirdo leave so he can give me the books and then come back in" the man blinked before laughing and looking at Satutobi and laughing harder "kid do you know who I am?"

Naruto looked at him for a moment before shrugging and shaking his head no, the man laughed again and replied "I am one of the legendary sannin kid" Naruto seemed to look at him for a moment before tilting his head to the side

"I read about you guys, let's see ,there was Tsunade the slug summoner given the title world's greatest medic ninja who left the village after some personal matters that where not noted in the book. then there was Jiraiya the toad summoner and dead last of his graduating class and had a friendly childhood rivalry with the other male sannin to prove hard work would triumph over someone who was handed things throughout his life, then last there was the traitor orochimaru who is a dirty pedophile and does not matter."

Naruto stopped for a moment before looking back at Jiraiya and smiling a bit "so what was your score with orochi-teme?" he blinked at the sudden question and then answered "I am still ahead by one point why?" Naruto nodded then shrugged "is it true you trained the 4th Hokage?" when he nodded Naruto got stars in his eyes "will you teach me fuinjutsu!? Or give me books on it please! I know you have to have some, he was a master he had to learn it from someone!"

Jiraiya looked behind him at his sensei then back at Naruto "kid I can't teach you right now, I have a spy network to manage outside the village and even if I could what makes you think I will? I am a busy man" Naruto looked at him for a moment then narrowed his eyes and mumbled under his breath angrily and looking back at his jiji

"jiji can I have the books please this guy is no help, and even if he was he probrobly is all talk anyways" Sarutobi laughed heartily at that and wiped a stray tear out of his eye before he shook his head "Naruto I can't give you the books it would show favoritism" Naruto seemed to take this in before an idea came to him

"stupid rules and stupid council and stupid sannin who are lazy and stupid village" Naruto did a hand sign "sexy-no jutsu!" the smoke cleared to show him as a female with pigtails and only steam covering her unmentionables, both men stared for a minute before both passed out from blood loss, Naruto walked over to the bookshelf taking all the books on fuinjutsu he saw before running out of the room

-flashback end—

Good times, good times the Hokage didn't even try and get the books back, I guess he assumed if I could get them once I would just do it again, '_I mean, I did steal a scroll from the tower and evade anbu for hours.' _

It was this that was on his mind as he stared at his sensei, who was sitting in a tree above them with her eyes closed letting the breeze rush across her body, silently blowing her long hair to the side encasing her face, making her look at peace. no one disturbed her, but she snapped out of her daze and looked at us silently

"I am going to get us our first c ranked mission today" all 3 gennin nodded before looking back at her "now just a heads up, C ranked missions are not child's games or chores, depending on what kind we get there could be danger and I want you to know this before we go on them"

Everyone was silently listening "it could be anything from a simple escort mission to border patrol, now normally these are simple missions however there may be bandits and even in some cases missing nin, depending on who we happen across along the way"

All 3 nodded before standing and waiting for their sensei, who jumped out of the tree and began walking to the missions office. Naruto found himself staring at her butt as she walked, before looking at Shikamaru and whispering "hey Shikamaru you ever noticed out that sensei had a nice butt?"

The lazy gennin seemed to look back at Naruto with a raised eyebrow before whispering back "Naruto don't start being troublesome now, if you piss her off we will have to do more work and that makes my day more troublesome, in fact anything to do with women is troublesome so just don't even bring it up again" he went silent again before looking at Shino and repeating his question

Shino gave Naruto a blank stare before nodding ever so slightly and turning back to the front, Naruto smiled at that, at least someone on his team was normal, unknown to him Yugao heard him and was grinning a bit, she still had it

-Missions office a few minutes later-

Yugao walked in to see the Hokage sitting next to Iruka and nodded at them both silently before approaching the desk "Hokage-sama I am here to request a c ranked mission if any are available"

The Hokage looked at her silently before nodding and shuffling through his pile of missions before he pulled out one of the scrolls, he handed it to her before marking it on the list silently, it was a border patrol between the land of fire and rock, she nodded satisfied before strolling out of the room, Naruto stayed behind for a second

"hey jiji can I ask you something?" when the Hokage looked at him he picked up his water to take a sip "doesn't my sensei have a nice butt?" the Hokage spit his water out and choked a bit, making Iruka pat him on the back before he sputtered "where did that come from?!"

Naruto scratched his cheek sheepishly and grinned "I noticed it on the way here, but Shikamaru said it was troublesome and Shino only nodded silently, so is it just me that thinks so or do you as well?"

The Hokage took a deep breath before closing his eyes and grinning a bit perversely "well of course she does all that training, it has toned her body to perfection" Iruka nodded with the Hokage's assessment before Naruto smiled at them "thanks guys at least you are normal, sheesh my teammates are boring"

Naruto was about to walk out before the Hokage stopped him and tossed him an orange book everyone knew about "hide that, it will help you pass time on your mission my boy!" Naruto nodded before putting it in his kunai pouch and walking out the door.

When he rejoined his team they were waiting for him outside before his sensei nodded and told them to meet her at the front gate in 15 minutes, Naruto handed Shikamaru and Shino both a storage scroll before leaping away.

15 minutes later Naruto walked up to the gate and no one was there yet so he sat down and waited, his backpack on his shoulder it only took a moment before his sensei appeared then Shino and finally a few minutes later Shikamaru walked up slowly

Yugao handed them all a copy of the mission scroll "we are going to the border to relive a team lead by Maito Gai and his gennin, we are supposed to arrive in 2 days' time so let's hustle" and with that she jumped out the gate and into the trees, Naruto right behind her with Shino and Shikamaru following him.

-That night at camp-

They stopped as the sun was setting, they were about half a day away from their destination but it was close enough, Yugao nodded for them to follow and silently they did, she stopped in a small clearing a ways off the road.

"Ok Shino, I want you to collect fire wood, Shikamaru I want you to set up the tents and Naruto, I want you to set up a perimeter defense" all of them nodded and got to work.

Naruto created about 50 clones and had them jump into the forest a 30 yards from their camp, he set up a circular defense and then made another 50 that went in a 10 meters radius so that there were 2 lines of defense, sitting on a log that was on the edge of the clearing he pulled out the book the Hokage had given him.

It was like he had flipped a switch, before he knew Yugao was in front of him with a sickly sweet smile on her face "Naruto-kun where did you get that book?" now  
Naruto was a smart kid, popular to believe he just never knew the word restraint, until this question popped up and he racked his brain for an answer.

Then it hit him, a few weeks ago a man he met was reading this same book

-Flashback-

Naruto bumped into a man that knocked him down, before saying sorry quickly then giggling, Naruto looked up and tilted his head to the side and ignoring it, the man was reading some stupid book and not paying attention

-flashback end—

Naruto looked her in the eye before tilting his head to the side and putting the book back in the pouch behind him "some guy with silver hair and a mask handed it to me yesterday said it would "enlighten me to the better things in life" why?"

She was fuming, but walked away nonetheless, she couldn't exactly burn his property when he had put it away as to not offend her, but she would have that book, that was a promise and she was going to rally Anko and Hana back in town to track down the scarecrow when they got back.

Naruto walked over to his sensei and sat in front of her for a moment "what wrong sensei, you look mad about the book, why is that?" she looked at him silently before answering smoothly "that book is full of smut that a kid your age should not read, it is inappropriate and not a needed factor on the ninja arts"

Naruto tilted his head to the side and then smiled "so it's a pervy book?" when she nodded he smiled a bit again "well sensei I think I'm going to read it anyways, I mean, it's not like I haven't read those anatomy books you got me and I know about the human body to the point I can deduct when it's useless smut or insightful information for use later in life. Onto the age part, I am a ninja I could die tomorrow on this mission and never know what happened in the book and die as a clueless boy, if I'm old enough to kill then I'm old enough for anything, ne?"

With that he stood, dusted his pants off and made his way back to the log, where he pulled out his book and started reading again, leaving a gaping Yugao sitting in the middle of the clearing.

-The next day at the border-

Naruto was behind his sensei again, following silently with his teammates doing the same in a diamond formation, when they landed in a small clearing in front of Gai and his students, Naruto smiled and waved at Tenten and flipped Neji off before bumping fists with lee.

"Hey guys it's good to see you" Naruto said quickly, smiling a bit at the 3 of them, the 4 smiled back and one gave his nice guy pose before they began "So my youthful friends it seems you are here to relive us of our border patrol mission, that is most youthful may I please have the relive scroll so I may begin my trek back to the village!?"

Yugao silently handed him the scroll, he saw the color of the ribbon marking it and nodded before reading and screaming "YOSH LET US RACE BACK TO THE VILLAGE!" he took off like a bat out of hell, lee right behind him and Tenten and Neji close after

Naruto glanced at his sensei before silently making 300 clones and having them patrol silently, they began to set up camp, a few hours passed of Naruto reading his book, he then he closed it and threw it to Yugao "have you actually read that?" when she shook her head he nodded and said "you should it may be smut, but it is well written smut, and will make the time pass quicker, I will take watch get some sleep guys" and with that he jumped into a tree, leaned his back against the trunk looking around every few seconds

-Later that night-

Naruto was sitting against the tree staring absently out into the forest, he didn't need to worry, he had clones positioned all around them, if anyone was close he would know, then he felt a presence beside him so he glanced over to see his sensei looking at him crouched on the branch beside him

"Hey Yugao-chan how are you?" she raised an eyebrow at the honor fic and asked "so it's -chan now eh?" he blushed a bit and nodded

"Only when were alone, why not?" she shook her head a bit "you know if someone hears you calling me that they might get the wrong idea" he looked at her in an confused manner "what do you mean Yugao chan?"

She shook her head again "it doesn't matter right now" he accepted this answer and then looked off into the tree line again

"You know I am upset, you read that book in front of me, it was disrespectful"

Naruto silently looked at her then back at the ground "yet you are the one who told me no knowledge is un-useful, doesn't that make you a hypocrite?" that seemed to catch her a tad off guard before she nodded and looked back at him "I guess I am, but the way I see it Naruto is that I asked you not to read it in front of me, and yet you did just that and it was a disrespectful thing to do, when a woman asks for you to not do something you should at least consider it before throwing it out the window"

She stated it as a fact but Naruto still looked a bit startled "I am sorry Yugao-chan" she smiled and said "the book is smut and I do not enjoy seeing it read, so if you want to continue reading not in front of me okay naruto-kun?" he nodded and held out his hand to her "deal yugao-chan" she smiled sweetly and gave him a small hug ignoring the hand "Yugao-chan why did you choose us to be on your team?"

She seemed to consider this for a moment before answering truthfully "I saw you fighting after the scroll was stolen and I saw potential in you, so I went to the Hokage and asked to have you put on my team, he was skeptical at first but he relented and let me choose my team after I left the anbu forces"

Naruto looked up at the stars and smiled a bit "thank you Yugao-chan" she smiled sweetly at him "it was my pleasure Naruto-kun, you are the best student that anyone could ever ask, you even keep up with Gai's crazy hours, anyways, get some sleep I will take over watch"

He nodded absently "I have clones everywhere, I will wake if one pops and give you a heads-up, thank you again for speaking with me Yugao-chan" and with that he was gone, she smiled down at him as he glanced back up at her before crawling in his bedroll

-2 weeks later-

The border patrol was boring, here they were being relieved by an anbu squad and almost nothing had happened after they took out a few bandits

-flashback-

It was the 5th day of the border patrol and Naruto was bored as hell "_this is stupid nothing even happened yet and we have been here almost a week!" _it took him a few more minutes before one of his clones dispelled to tell him about a few individuals approaching, he silently shook his sensei and teammates awake

"guys I think we have company, one of my clones just dispelled" they nodded and stood up silently blending with the shadows as best as they could before a group of 6 bandits walked into the clearing and looked around, Naruto tensed getting ready to strike before they started searching their bags

Naruto looked across the clearing at his sensei and she nodded once briskly, that was all Naruto needed before he threw a few kunai killing one of the bandits instantly and pulling a few more out before creating 6 kage bunshins and having them rush in, Shikamaru extended his shadow and trapped 2 of the bandits and Naruto's clones finished them.

Shino's bugs surrounded 2 of the men, closing in and on their heads and siphoning the oxygen out of the air before they breathed it, they passed out as the last one made a run for it before Yugao cut his head from his shoulders, before sheathing her sword, she silently destroying the bodies.

-flashback end

-time skip Konoha 2 days later—

They walked into the Hokages office silently after he told them to enter, Naruto smiled widely at his jiji and waved "hey jiji" the hokage looked a little worried but waved back nonetheless

"hello Yugao-san how was the border patrol? " she gave a brief description of the mission, he nodded before handing her the card with the payment amount for her to pick up later and then got to business.

"I hate to say this but I need to send you back out on a mission immediately, as all of the other teams are out on missions and the only one I can send immediately is you guys or anbu but this mission already has one high profile shinobi on it I can't afford a team of them. team 7 requested backup, it seems that they were attacked by some missing nin and one of their gennin is injured severely, they most likely won't make it."

The team seemed to take this well before nodding at the hokage, he gave Yugao a copy of the mission scroll and motioned for them to leave, but Naruto stayed behind "jiji" when the Hokage glanced up at him he went on

"I think you should warn me next time about a female will get offended with me reading in front of them, I had to lie to save your ass, the silver headed masked guy is going to get it when Yugao-sensei sees him, because I told her he gave me the book"

Sarutobi paled a bit at that and said "that is team 7's sensei…" Naruto busted out laughing before waving and leaving behind a gaping Hokage sitting behind his desk, inwardly wiping sweat off his brow at getting away from the women's wrath. He would remember to treat Naruto to some ramen for his service in saving the Hokage's life.

- East gate 20 minutes later-

Naruto walked up to the gate to see his team already waiting for him, he nodded and looked at his sensei who also nodded she then went into a brief description of the mission parameters before handing the team copies of the mission details and letting them read before taking off into the trees, the gennin right behind her.

They traveled about 4 hours before they saw a small area on the road that had a shredded log and blood on the ground they silently jumped down to investigate Naruto stepped forward and kicked the log "shit I feel sorry for whoever caught the end of whatever this weapon was…." He trailed off suddenly

Yugao suddenly looked around Naruto did the same before he spotted something a ways off in a ditch he walked over and picked it up, it was a gauntlet with a chain wrapped around it and a piece of the arm still inside Naruto frowned slightly before sealing it away his team gave him off looks but he shrugged "never waist a weapon that could be a valuable"

With that they took back off into the trees, a few more hours passed before they came across a river and Yugao looked back at her team silently "seeing as how we don't have a boat let's just run across guys" when they nodded she took off across the water Naruto right behind her with his team flanking

It took about 15 minutes to get to the other side Shino and Shikamaru were sweating a bit but fine other than that Shikamaru was mumbling something along the lines of troublesome people with their troublesome running

When they arrived at the other side, Naruto glanced at his sensei and then back in front of him the gates to this small village were in shambles he could see a few ships off at the docks and that was about it for prosperous people the houses where in shambles looking worse for wear kids where hungry and homeless orphans where sitting in the alleyways he glanced around and noticed everyone was like this the town was in a heap of destruction and it was an upsetting factor

Naruto clenched his fists in anger and was silently fuming he broke off from his group silently and walked over to a small girl in the alleyway before kneeling next to her and smiling as nice as he could "hey little girl what's your name?" when she took a step back and put her arms protectively around her body Naruto smiled sadly at her

He slowly reached into his pouch and pulled out a scroll before unsealing some biscuits and cinnamon buns from the bakery he picked up before he left and handing them to her with a smile her eyes got huge and Naruto whispered to her "share some with your friends okay? I'm going to make this place better soon I promise" and with that he stood dusted his pants off and walked back over to his team who were watching him silently

No one said a word as Naruto started walking into the town stopping to ask a man for directions to Tazunas house along the way every so often Naruto would stop and give someone something be it a shirt or a ration bar. His team did not question him at all in fact they helped him by handing out a few as well but Naruto had not said a word to them and it was scary

Don't get them wrong Naruto was a cool kid he was just a loud cool kid he liked to express what he was feeling and at the moment even his teammates knew he was infuriated he kept a nice smile on his face to fool the villagers but he was never this quiet otherwise and it was an unnerving fact that he could become so serious

It took them over an hour to get directions to a small house in the forest a ways it was here that Naruto said the first words since shortly after they entered the village "I am going to kill whoever is responsible for this" and then he knocked on the door without another word

His team was worried about him but there was little they could do only Yugao knew the reason he was so impacted by this but she wouldn't say it was Naruto's story to tell a few moments passed before a man with gravity defying silver hair a dark blue mask covering his face and his headband covering one of his eyes opened the door without a word Naruto handed him the scroll before brushing past him and introducing himself to the owners of the house

His team was close behind they introduced themselves to the family before Naruto excused himself and walked out the door silently Kakashi took this time to question Yugao "what the fuck is his problem?" Yugao looked up at him and then at the door silently "he saw the town you should know the rest" Kakashi blinked suddenly then looked a bit upset "yeah I know" that was all they said but the 4 present gennin were confused thoroughly

-With Naruto-

Naruto silently walked through the woods glancing around every few second tracking a deer that was close by inside he was furious he needed something to take his mind off of things and what better way than to find his own food

It took him about 40 minutes to find the deer drinking from a small pond in the forest Naruto silently took a few kunai out of his pouch and silently launching them at the deer they flew true and struck him in the neck the deer freaked out for a moment, before collapsing to the ground moving his legs as if he were trying to run but it was over for him Naruto silently walked over and slid a kunai across its throat putting it out of its misery

Naruto silently made 2 clones who picked the deer up before he made his way back to the house knocking on the door instead of walking in once again the man with the silver hair opened the door Naruto pointed over his shoulder to the deer on his clones shoulders before he walked back out into the forest to train some

-With the 2 gennin teams-

Shikamaru was silently looking at the 2 gennin in front of him one had silver blond hair and the other had bubblegum pink "so where is your teammate?" He asked it suddenly and they both cringed and put their heads down Shikamaru took this time to remember the Hokage telling them one was hurt pretty badly

Shikamaru didn't even mumble troublesome it would have been bad in this situation Kakashi walked back in and motioned for Yugao and the gennin to follow him when they walked out the door 2 Naruto were holding a deer silently before dropping it and dispelling Kakashi looked at Yugao before nodding and they got to work showing their team how to clean there kills in case they were ever on a mission and needed to know

It took a few minutes leaving the 2 girls green in the face and Shikamaru looking upset before he said "its troublesome he killed a deer there so peaceful one of the few things that are not troublesome in this troublesome world" Yugao giggled a bit at that "so there are actually things that are not troublesome Shikamaru?" he nodded and held up a hand "deer they are peaceful and find their own nourishment then there's sleep is not troublesome it is the exact opposite it is wonderful and finally there is sex witch is the epicenter of wonderful according to my dad"

Yugao and Kakashi blinked for different reasons then looked at each other and Shikamaru Kakashi spoke up "dude that's like the worst reasoning I have ever heard in my life" Shikamaru held up his hand again "and shogi, shogi is nice" Kakashi sweat dropped and looked back at the deer before getting the meat into a pile on top of some cloth he unsealed

-With Naruto-

Naruto was sitting in a clearing shooting jutsu everywhere he had 3 clones out doing different ones he just wanted to exhaust himself and pass out he was furious with the way these people were treated he shot a small Fire release and one of his clones shot a wind release amplifying the flames and burning a tunnel through some trees before Naruto was huffing and dismissed his clones before retracing his steps to the house he stumbled out of the forest with his cloak and shirt missing but he didn't care

It took a few moments for the group to notice him but when they did they got mixed reactions the blond and pink haired banshees blushed a bit Yugao smiled sweetly at him Shikamaru was deep in thought and Shino just nodded Kakashi ignored him outright before he looked back silently with a nod and got back to cleaning the kill

Naruto silently poured his canteen on the ground before doing a small water release and bringing the water to Kakashi to wash his hands silently letting it hover right above his hands he acknowledged with a nod before he got up picked up the meat and walked into the house

Naruto was about to follow before Shikamaru walked up to him "play a game of shogi with me please" Naruto glanced at him and nodded silently Shikamaru unsealed his bored and set it up without a word both boys sat on the ground and started playing

It was into the game about 20 minutes that Shikamaru spoke "why are you so upset with this villages condition yeah it's sad but were going to fix it dude "Naruto didn't say a word instead he moved one of his pieces and said "check" Shikamaru looked back down and moved his piece to the left behind his defensive lines and asked again only for Naruto to glair at him

"look Shikamaru I know you just want to help but listen here even if I told you I doubt you would understand the significance of it you wouldn't believe the detail of the situations I would give you it is pointless but know this if I find it relevant to tell you I will" with that he moved his piece "that's checkmate" before getting up and walking into the house without another word

Naruto walked inside and up the stairs without a word he walked down the hall and into the room holding the downed gennin before he stood next to him it only took a minute but the kid opened his eyes and glanced at the man in front of him and said "what are you doing here…dobe" Naruto seemed to chuckle at that a bit and replied "shut up teme your only stressing yourself" Sasuke shook his head slightly

"I can't die here dobe I have to kill him and avenge my family" Naruto seemed to think about this a moment before answering "who is 'he' and I will make you a promise that if you fall I will find him for you and I never break a promise"

The kid in the bed seemed to relax a bit at that and give a small smile "Itachi uchiha is his name my brother he murdered my entire clan and left only me alive to hunt him down I have to avenge my family "

Naruto nodded absently but Sasuke continued "even if you find him beating him will ne nai impossible it takes an uchiha to beat an uchiha"

Naruto seemed to digest this for a moment before answering "then I will take your eyes and when the time comes I will kill him for you it is a simple explanation" Sasuke smiled a bit again and nodded ever so slightly before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep

Now don't get him wrong Naruto did not hate many people he just did not like the way the uchiha acted like he was god since he was given everything he wanted his entire life while Naruto was given nothing but as he lifted the blanket and looked at the wound that Sasuke had across his stomach and ribs he knew he wouldn't be around much longer why not give him peace while he still could

Without another word Naruto walked out of the room and back downstairs and outside were he set his tent up and promptly fell asleep after activating his security seals

-A few days later-

It had happened the teme was gone Naruto was unaffected it wasn't his teammate but the 2 females where devastated Naruto silently sent a prayer for his fallen comrade before looking at the other teams sensei

"You know Kakashi-san if you would have trained your team correctly this would not have happened but you went and cut corners were always late and didn't even teach them proper chakra control this is on you"

It was a simple statement but it seemed to enrage the man who jumped to his feet angrily and stated "I did teach my team a lot of things just teamwork before all!"

Naruto looked at him blankly and pointed at Shikamaru "shika tell Kakashi what we have learned since we joined our team" Shikamaru nodded and started "tree and water walking 7 jutsu different for each person in the group to complement the others taijutsu improvement reserves improvement Naruto is even learning kenjutsu from sensei and our teamwork is good we know to rely on each other we know each other's ability's and work with them"

Naruto nodded and leveled his glair at Kakashi "see Kakashi-san you could not even give them skills to complement the other you neglected your duties and that in turn directly caused the death of your student.

At this point Kakashi was fuming "it is NOT MY FAULT, these 2 behind me do not care about training, all they care out is there fucking hair and fashion statement they are wearing a god damn purple and pink dresses! They stick out and they don't even care if this is on me it is on them as well"

Naruto glanced back at them before looking back at Kakashi "and yet you passed them to be gennin why is that?" that seemed to catch him off guard and he sighed dramatically "the council wanted the uchiha trained either way and it was no way I could fail them plus during my test of teamwork Sasuke got tied to a post and both his teammates fed him showing me they could work together"

Naruto shook his head again in disapproval "you're a pathetic teacher 'dog-san' you should have stayed in anbu forces it was what you were good at" and with that Naruto walked into the house he never broke a promise and to keep it he needed the eyes of the uchiha

-1 week 2 days later-

Naruto walked downstairs in his battle clothing he had on a mesh shirt with his black cloak that had flames running up the short sleeves onto the back and surrounding a 9 tailed fox in purple-blue flames with a sword clutched in his claws it was open showing the mesh shirt underneath with black shinobi pants

He made a few kage bunshin to stay with the family before walking out the door and heading to the bridge his team and Kakashi right behind him they left the worthless 2 at the house there was no need for them

- at the bridge-

The team arrived and glanced around silently peering through the thick mist Tazuna was sitting in the middle of the group Naruto saw a man lying on the ground and send a bunshin to check him silently looking through the mist before they heard laughing coming from within

The mist cleared suddenly and there stood Zabuza laughing with a hunter nin next to him Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "I don't care who kills him his sword is mine" when everyone nodded except Yugao who looked at Naruto like he was crazy Naruto slowly began walking forward and questioned Zabuza "are you the reason this village is like this Zabuza-san?"

The missing nin seemed to blink at that a few times before answering the odd question "nope who cares they are all pathetic people anyways to let a man such as Gato push them around the guy is like 3 feet tall"

Naruto nodded briskly before looking at the missing nin "I will be your opponent let us see if you have the passion to trump my hatred for this Gato who you seem content to work for ne?"

The hunter nin tilted there head but silently walked forward Shino and Shikamaru stayed by the client and Yugao and Kakashi walked over to Zabuza they exchanged a few words before the battle commenced

-With Naruto and Haku-

Naruto stared silently at the person in front of him before launching himself at his opponent and they began to exchange blows Naruto dropped to the ground and swept his leg only for the man to jump back and try and hit him in the face Naruto tilted his body to the left slightly and landed a hit to the ribs of the hunter nin before ducking under a swing at his head and putting his arms up to block the following kick

Naruto back flipped and got back into his stance before releasing his gravity seals on his hands and feet and launching himself back into the fight at blinding speeds he punched the hunter ninja in the face hard, shattering there mask before roundhouse kicking the boy in the face and then vanishing only to appear behind him and elbow him in the ribs hard then pivot around and land an open palm strike on his opponents abdomen

The hunter nin was breathing heavily and glaring at Naruto before he started going through handsighns Naruto did too and both launched there jutsu the boy created a ton of ice senbon and Naruto created an electrical current running through his hands up to his elbow

Naruto silently stared down the man in front of him before the senbon were almost to him Naruto vanished in a burst of speed and hit the boy in the chest sending a jolt of electricity through his chest and followed it up with a punch to the temple sending the boy tumbling across the ground and slamming into the wall of the bridge hard

To Naruto's amazement the boy stood up, and shot through handseals before mirrors started appearing everywhere around Naruto he glanced around at them then back at the boy in front of him as he melded with the mirrors and started darting around quickly Naruto's eyes could barely keep up it looked almost like a blur

Naruto deactivated his jutsu before he jumped back from some senbon and creating a clone and rushing through handsighns doing a small fire and an air jutsu amplifying the flames to an extreme melting the senbon coming at him and slamming against a mirror the boy was in moments before the mirror cracked and almost broke but repaired itself immediately so Naruto created 5 clones had them pull out kunai and deflect senbon while he was in the middle of them

Naruto was concentrating hard on the mirrors there was no pattern it was all random so he had to somehow stop the boy from moving or become faster than him somehow he was weaving through possibility's and there outcomes before one of his clones dispelled and he realized what he could do

He created 7 clones quietly and had them all launch a jutsu at different angles of the mirrors restricting the boys movements to the middle where 5 mirrors where the possibility's and Naruto launched a kunai at each one. There was the sound of a blade hitting flesh, before the mirrors shattered and the boy was in front of Naruto with a kunai in his stomach

Naruto silently encased his hands in lightening again and punched the boy in the stomach right on top of the kunai electrocuting him before grabbing the kunai and holding the electrical current the boy was shaking violently before Naruto stopped the current tied the boy up and threw him to his teammates before sitting down

-Kakashi Zabuza and Yugao-

Zabuza was on edge these 2 where good there teamwork was excellent and where one lacked a skill the other had it, he couldn't use his blade to do much every time he tried it was blocked by the purple haired woman and every time he tried to cast a jutsu Kakashi would mimic it he had to go into his mist and silently work on this but it seemed they had a way to see him and it was driving him nuts

He had to find a way out of this situation and fast Kakashi took this time to appear behind him with a kunai held in refers grip and slice him in the left shoulder at the same time Yugao appeared and swung her sword at his neck he blocked the blade and jumped back

Kakashi and Yugao where having a hard time Kakashi was breathing hard and bleeding from a cut to his stomach it wasn't deep but it still hurt like a bitch Yugao was breathing hard but she was fine besides that but the guys defense was secont to none it was hard to land a hit really hard

Kakashi flared his chakra to clear the mist from around him glancing around silently he saw Zabuza run past with his eyes closed and he smirked under his mask before leaning over and whispering in Yugaos ear she nodded and Kakashi summoned his nin dogs they vanished in the mist and Kakashi started charging up his lightning blade while Yugao got into a low crouch with her blade held behind her and her head bowed slightly

They heard a scream from the mist in front of them Kakashi flared his chakra again to clear out the space and took off at high speeds striking Zabuza in his chest then ripping it out and sucking as Yugao leaps into action cutting Zabuza in half and whispering "Dance of the Crescent Moon" Zabuza's blood shot out of his body as it parted and Yugao silently sheathed her blade before, picking up his and throwing it back at Naruto silently

Naruto grinned at her back he loved her swordsmanship it made him want to train some moor just so he could learn how to do it was a beautiful art.

Naruto sealed the sword into a seal in his arm before standing up and cutting off Zabuza's head and sealing it as well no one even cared at this point. Then they heard it clapping coming from the end of the bridge everyone turned and got ready for a fight

A small man walked out no taller than 5ft and was clapping in an amused way "my my the demon of the mist was killed by some kids and their teacher well I will be I guess he was all talk"

Gato looked around before spotting Yugao "boys kill them bring me the women I want her I am sure I could have oh so much fun breaking her"

Naruto stopped them "is your name Gato?" the man blinked and nodded "yes I am what is it to you pipsqueak?"

Naruto no longer heard him red chakra was flowing out of his body and 2 tails appeared behind him his eyes were silted and red and the entire bridge was flooded with killer intent he knew Shikamaru would probrobly guess about his tenant now but he didn't care this man was responsible for those kids starving, this man was responsible for this places suffering, this man threatened his sensei one of his precious people he snapped all the way

Naruto silently got onto all fours and vanished not even Kakashi could follow him and suddenly the bandits and mercenary's where dieing blood was flying everywhere Gato was pissing himself watching the carnage take place as Naruto in a red blur was ripping through the people like they were paper for 5 minutes he killed bandits and mercenary's before all that was left was Gato and his comrades the red cloak that was covering his body dissipated and he was still walking towards Gato slowly his eyes still silted and red

Naruto grabbed him by his neck and lifted him off the ground to eye level before he pulled out a kunai and threw the man into the air high as he could before throwing kunai and shuriken into his body in non-vital areas as he came back down Naruto grabbed him out of the air and slammed him onto the ground knocking the skuriken and kunai deeper into his body and throwing him back in the air before unsealing Zabuza's sword and cutting the man in half, making it rain blood around him.

Without a word he sealed it back up and walked over to his team his eyes back to normal he waved and passed out without another word his team was gaping at him except Kakashi and Yugao who shared a scared look before Yugao picked him up and started on the way home Tazuna threw up all over the place and was on his hands and knees heaving dryly Shikamaru and Shino carried him silently while Kakashi took the prisoner

-the next day-

Naruto woke up and glanced around without a word he realized he was in his boxers but he didn't care the previous events came rushing back to him making him slightly green in the face before he closed his eyes and concentrated he needed to see the fox it was a necessity

Slowly he opened his eyes to find himself sitting next to the fox who opened one of his eyes and grinned "heya kit you sure know how to host a slaughter ne?" Naruto paled some more "what the hell was that fox?"

The fox was silent a moment before rolling onto his back and groaning "your anger clouded your judgment and allowed me to leak my chakra into your system in high doses you see it reacts to anger and negative emotions when you were in the state you where my chakra took over for a moment don't worry kit I didn't hurt your friends"

Naruto walked up to the fox and patted him on the stomach playfully making him growl "kit I will eat you" Naruto laughed some moor "love you 2 fur ball see ya later" with that he vanished

Naruto opened his eyes again and swung his legs over the bed and looked around noticing his backpack in the corner he made his way over before unsealing a white cloak with the same emblem on the back as the other one some black pants with an dark blue shirt for underneath he wrapped a dark orange sash around his waist before slipping on his sandals pulling the cloak on overtop of his dark shirt he made his way out the door and down the stares

When he got to the bottom no one was there besides Tsunami and Inari he nodded at them both before he made his way out the door to find his team, it took him a few minutes but he found them sitting in a clearing he knew well he walked out of the tree line and waved in greeting his teammates approached him he nodded at them both but they wouldn't let him pass "we have to talk dude" Shikamaru said it in a serious voice that caught him off guard Shino nodded.

"About what man?" Shikamaru shook his head and said "what the hell was that on the bridge man? That shit was fuckin freaky I can't even call it troublesome because it would taint the word from not scratching the surface of what that was" Naruto was a bit surprised he had never heard Shikamaru swear he was always calm

Naruto looked at them both before he motioned for his sensei to come over with Kakashi and his gennin when they arrived he motioned for everyone to sit "sensei Kakashi you know what I am about to tell them. Now remember if they utter a word of this it will be execution the law is only exempt from me so keep them in line" he looked at Kakashi while saying this

Naruto pulled out a blank scroll and asked his sensei for a kunai before he drew a seal on the scroll and held it up "what is this?" everyone blinked but Shikamaru answered "a storage scroll why?" Naruto nodded before he sealed the kunai into the scroll "what is it now?" everyone blinked and Sakura answered "baka it's a scroll with a kunai in it" Naruto looked at her for a moment before he nodded "exactly you see 13 years ago on October 10th the kyuubi no kitsune attacked our village correct? However what you were taught was false you see the demon can't be killed at all it is an mass of chakra, that would just have reformed in another place."

Shikamaru and Shino seemed to catch on at this because Shino adjusted his glasses and leaned against a tree while Shikamaru mumbled troublesome and laid back but Naruto continued "instead he had to be sealed but the question is in what? He would break his bonds of any nonliving object so the answer was simple a newborn baby but the question is 'who?" Sakura and Ino blinked again and were still confused so he elaborated "Shikamaru what day is my birthday?" he looked up and said "October 10th" he nodded and then it hit them Sakura and Ino looked horrified for a moment before they remembered the scroll

And then Sakura spoke up "so my mom was right you are a demon huh?" Naruto looked impassively at her a moment before shaking his head "I have a demon in me I am not a demon" she didn't buy it but Ino did she just nodded and Naruto didn't give a damn either way he turned and walked into the forest surrounding the area

-A week later-

The team was sitting at the finished bridge about to leave they were getting cheers and people screaming at them some girls where fawning over the boys in the group and Tazuna was smiling and thanking them profusely continuous times Naruto waved over his shoulder before he started walking Kakashi and his sensei right behind him.

(AN-holy shit guys this chapter just flowed wayyyyyy long its 9k words 0.o sorry about the long chapter or not sorry…. But enjoy review let me know what you thought or just pm me have a good one )


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own naruto and on a side note anyone elts ever want to read icha icha? Leave a review comment thingy

Naruto and his team stopped a mile from the Konoha gates and Kakashi regarded his team silently he had Haku slung over his shoulder the boy would not shut up about killing him so he could join his master in the other life Naruto resigned to knocking him out Naruto turned to Yugao sensei and smiled

"Hey sensei after we debrief I will treat you all to food! I will even let you choose where! " he turned to look at the other gennin "Kakashi you can come if you want but I won't buy for you" the masked man laughed heartily and nodded a bit before leveling a glair on the people in front of him

When we get into the village we are going straight to the Hokage and giving him our report I will tell him about this boys bloodline and how it is useful in a lot of situations he will probrobly be used to make moor bloodline users and train them in the future I hope you all know this"

Naruto fixed his stare on Kakashi and said in a monotone voice "I think you should be prepared Kakashi-san the council will probrobly demand your head on a stake for letting there precious uchiha to die if I were you id be prepared "with that he looked up at Yugao and smiled "hey sensei"

When she looked at him he gave her his grin that made her want to smile as well and he said "I have to talk to you after the briefing the usual spot if you will? It can be after dinner with everyone" she blinked but nodded and motioned for them to continue

It took less time than they thought before they were in front of the Hokage Naruto started fidgeting in place retelling his part of the story while his sensei told her part and Kakashi and his team gave there report without a word they all handed in there written report the Hokage was surprised Naruto handed in one as well but accepted it nonetheless with a small smile

Naruto left his sensei behind him with Shikamaru and shino silently following he made his way downtown before he looked at his sensei "hey flicker us to my house if you remember I took a change of clothes from all of you into a scroll and stashed them there in case of times like this it will be quicker to change before eating it may not be 100% but I like to have non sweaty clothing on … I also have a shower if any of you want to use it" his sensei blinked and nodded before flickering them away without a word

When they arrived outside his door a thought stuck Naruto "hey sensei let me see your hand real quick" she blinked before holding our her hand witch he took before turning it over and cutting her finger with a kunai slightly and rubbing the blood on the seal next to the door an channeling chakra into it and repeating with the other 2 gennin

"You now have access to my house guys….. Just when you come in make sure you replace anything you use k?" and with that he pushed his door open making his teammates a bit wide eyed except shino who just pushed up his glasses

What they were expecting was not what they saw, the walls where a beige white that setoff the black leather couches, he had a smallish kitchen with chrome appliances and polished wooden floors. Everyone looked at him in surprise and he just rubbed his head sheepishly, "hehe well…. The Hokage let me take on extra missions…. And with my clones I could do like 5 at a time… 2 times a day….. You add up the d rank payments for 2 months what do you get?" shino was silent before saying "548030.0000-yen"(7 thousand us dollars)

The team got themselves under control before Naruto walked over through the living room and into another conjoined room that led to a second apartment like space that made his team raise an eyebrow

He looked back silently and smiled "I own the building…. If you ever need a place to stay let me know k?" and he lead them into a back bedroom that had a king-size bed and a few dressers he shifted through them and pulled out 3 scrolls handing them to the specific person

"if you want to take a shower ill open up the other apartment next to this one that'll give 3 showers" he looked at his teammates silently and then his sensei who was looking back at him with a gleam in her eye "Naruto how long have you owned this place?"

He blinked at her sudden question but smiled anyways "since I was 7" he stated it simply but it made his 2 teammates a bit sad before nodding and asking for the restroom and he pointed Shikamaru to the one down this hall and took shino next door

He appeared back inside the apartment and smiled "sensei the other bathroom has seals protecting it from everything from sound to the hyuuga bloodline if you want to use it"

She smiled sweetly at him and nodded before he showed her as well she was surprised it was a clean house he kept before closing the door and starting the shower

Naruto silently grabbed some clothing and made his way out the door to another apartment before getting in the shower

-30 minutes later-

Naruto reappeared his blond hair still a bit wet and spiked he had on a sleeveless black vest that had a sweater like high collar and a single sided shoulder guard that had a wolf with a ring in its mouth on it hanging from the shoulder pad was a black cloak that covered his right arm and a strap that went across his chest holding his sword across his back with black baggy pants that where right around the waist but baggy in the legs he had on a belt that looked like 3 belts sewn together at the hips and hung down in front of him that he had a scroll handing off of he looked up at his teammates in amusement(I copied the shit out of ff7 oops I don't own it either)

Shino and Shikamaru where looking at him indifferently but his sensei was giving him a look like he belonged on a shelf somewhere he smiled at this "sensei you alright?" she snapped out of her stupor and blushed a bit "yes I am fine Naruto-kun I like the outfit" he smiled back and nodded

He looked her up and down and noticed she had on a simple black t shirt and jeans that hugged her nicely "I like yours as well" Shikamaru scoffed and shino snickered a bit and Naruto blinked in surprise "you can snigger!" that made everyone laugh except shino who just chuckled softly before nodding slightly

Naruto motioned for them to come before leaving the house and closing the door without a word and looking at his sensei "so where do you want to eat sensei?" she looked at the 3 in front of her and smiled "barb-b-que sounds nice ne?" Naruto grinned and nodded before she flickered them away without another word

When they were seated in the back and eating Naruto struck up a conversation "I heard the chunnin exams are coming up…" his sensei blinked and smiled a bit "yep they are.." Naruto nodded absently and chewed on some meat while thinking

It took a while but after about an hour but Shikamaru and shino left heading home to sleep after Naruto asked for another game with Shikamaru he needed practice in strategy Naruto waved behind them before looking at his sensei and smiling "will you take us to the normal spot sensei?"

She blinked and nodded before putting a hand on his shoulder and flickering them to the top of the Hokage monument where Naruto smiled and sat down, the sun was just setting and he loved when it did it always added a nice shine to his night.

His sensei sat beside him silently "what do you need to talk about Naruto?" he thought it over a moment before responding quietly "well a few things actually" when he didn't elaborate she quietly waited watching the sun fall below the horizon the mist rising off the ground and shimmering in the falling light giving it a glimmering essence making him realize why they called it the land of fire

He looked over at his sensei and smiled before starting "you know this is my favorite spot and only you and the Hokage know it" that seemed to startle her a bit but she smiled anyways and said "thanks for showing me Naruto" he nodded and then said "I want to take part in the exams… but I want to train this next month hard to be ready… I also want to learn that teleporting technique you keep using I would love to have it…" he trailed off before looking at her again

The wind blew and made her hair frame her face as she was watching him it coupled with the setting sun was a nice sight he was enthralled in watching before he continued in the same small tone

"it's all your choice what to let us do sensei, if you recommend we don't take the exams ill drop it now" she nodded and smiled bit before looking back across the village the last rays of light still blaring through the trees in the distance

She looked back beside her and grinned at Naruto a sweet smile "you know we live in a fucked up world Naruto-kun" he nodded and smiled at her before looking back across the village silently and she spoke again "well see about the exams and as for training I will up it for this month…. However the body flicker technique is reserved for chunnin and jounin because of the chakra cost…" Naruto sniggered a bit and said in mock hurt "yeah cuz I could NEVER have the reserves for that move…."

She had to laugh at that and nod before looking at him with a smile on her face that made him smile back "anyways sensei you can teach me tomorrow or something "he looked across the village as the light disappeared and smiled at her again "thank you Yugao-chan for watching the sunset with me it made my night perfect" and with that he jumped off the cliff freefalling to the ground at high speed before planting his feet and hands on the wall and slowing his fall before leaping off into the village without another word.

-2 weeks later-

Naruto walked into his apartment to see his sensei there sitting on his couch watching the tv he had to blink at this before he tilted his head to the side in a confused manner and asked "Yugao-chan Is everything okay?" she looked up at him with a small smile and nodded "yeah everything's fine Naruto-kun I wanted to talk with you for a moment"

Naruto nodded before walking over and sitting next to her on the couch without another word she looked at him a moment quietly thinking over her words "you know Naruto-kun I want to teach you something" he blinked and tilted his head to the side in confusion "but Yugao-chan you taught me a lot of stuff.. Like the body flicker and that fire and lightening jutsu and all the books and the trick to shadow clones and water and tree walking and those wind moves you took from the library for me"

She smiled sweetly at him and said "it's something different not a jutsu and I will teach it to you if you do something for me" he blinked and nodded absently "I'll do anything for you Yugao-chan you know that" he finished with a small smile at her, a true smile the rare one not many saw

Her heart melted at the sight and she leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose and whispered "then make it to chunnin and I will teach you" and with that she vanished and he was more confused than before but shook it off and went to bed

-2 weeks later day of exams-

SMALL AN(okso I added some things to the first part of the exam if you don't like it im sorry I wanted to add a twist)

Naruto walked up to the academy silently with Shino and Shikamaru beside him none had said a word to each other yet Naruto handed them both a bam and chees biscuit before munching on his own

When Naruto and his teammates got to the building Naruto walked in and up the stairs before he noticed Tenten and lee getting in a fight with some people at the door and was going to help them before Shikamaru shook his head silently and motioned for them to continue

Naruto nodded catching on quickly and heading up the stairs without a word to see his sensei by the door with that masked Kakashi guy he didn't like much when they approached the man gave him an eye smile that made Naruto scowl and say "your fuckin creepy dude… OH" and with that he handed Kakashi an orange book "that book is unneeded"

This action seemed to ignite a fire in his sensei's eyes and she turned a maniacal grin onto Kakashi and said in a sickly sweet tone "Kakashi did you give Naruto-kun that smut?"

The masked man was sweating heavily and looking for an escape before he was punched in the chin sending him into the air knocking his book out of the pouch and his hand where she then lit it on fire in front of his eyes" don't try and corrupt my student to your lazy perverted ways!"

Kakashi was crying anime tears begging for mercy at her feet but in his head he was confused as shit "_when the fuck did I give that fuckin gaki the book copy?"_ he cloudlet remember but he went with it seemed like something he would do he would not make this mistake again

Yugao looked at her students and smiled before motioning them in and smiling fondly as Naruto turned back she whispered "remember chunnin" he nodded and vanished into the door it closing behind him

Kakashi looked at her a moment "what do you mean remember chunnin? You don't actually expect the dead last to pass do you Yugao-san?" she silently turned to him with a blank expression on her face "last I checked… he was better than your team…. Oh wait… what team one died and the other 2 are fan girl pieces of shit, that no longer have anyone to fawn over, so excuse me for being proud of my students that have WORKED for this" with that she vanished leaving a pissed off Kakashi

As Naruto walked into the room he glanced around seeing everyone looking at them he leaned against the wall and waived "yo" almost everyone blinked before a few sniggered and others got mad

Naruto silently looked at every face he could he saw people from most villages and he was pinpointing the ones who looked weakest he was not going to underestimate them even if they were being slick, deception is a ninjas greatest tool

Naruto looked around a moment more before he walked over to his teammates and started talking the other leaf gennin walked in and tried to talk to Naruto and his team Shino and Shikamaru gave nods and Naruto ignored them completely this was a test not a game and almost no one was taking it seriously from their village it was a pathetic sight

This kid with silver hair started talking about information so Naruto burned his cards and walked away he didn't give a shit he just didn't want anyone to know any of his skills in case he needed to surprise the enemy

After a while and everything calmed down some sound gennin jumped at Naruto only to be caught by Shikamaru shadow and shino to kick them to the floor a simple move that wouldn't give away many skills and a simple way to knock them down a bit they wouldn't try a second time

After a while of waiting the proctor showed up and was screaming incoherent sentences about maggots and seats Naruto ignored him mostly but sat down anyways

"Here is the deal… to lower the competition I am going to give you each a test and see how you adapt in the heat of the situation let's see who can make the cut….."

He silently looked at the room before motioning and having the chunnin surround the room glaring at everyone they could without a word

Suddenly Naruto jumped to the side as a sword impacted his desk shattering it in the process as he looked up at the man in question pulling his blade and dropping into position the man looked Naruto in the face before smiling and nodding handing him a test sheet

This went on for a while Naruto's team did fine one of the sound gennin got cut by a kunai that was thrown from behind him and got disqualified they left fuming physically mad

The sand team killed the chunnin that attacked them and sat back down no one looked there way again

Some people from kumo failed and got booted

This went on for a while people getting attacked in different situations before being passed or handed a sheet of paper and finally there were a few teams left and the guy continued

"ok now here's the rules for the test there are 10 questions the first 9 will be answered now and if you are caught cheating 2 points will be deducted if you are caught cheating 5 times your team will be disqualified after 45 minutes I will give the 10th question is this understood?" everyone nodded absently still on guard as the test began and Naruto started answering the questions without a problem much to his teammates astonishment but they did not question the luck charm as they started answering as well Naruto shino and Shikamaru laid there head down on the test sheet a few minutes in

Once the time for the last question happened and everyone was asked if they wanted to leave a few teams did and the rest ignored the question al out they didn't give a shit but finally he told them they passed and went into a speech about information's value on the field of battle and what people would do to get it

Finally the window exploded and the lady from before was standing on the desk smiling evilly at everyone she looked around before Naruto waved at her "hey Anko-san you should come over more Yugao-sensei said she missed the all night party's you 2 had" Anko smiled before coming over to Naruto and poking him in the forehead "aww you missed me gaki im honored"

Naruto blinked suddenly and tilted his head like his usual clueless self "heh hey Anko-san you should help me with cloths moor often that one you picked is one of my favorite's comfortable as hell"

She nodded and both were ignoring the room full of sweatdropps as they chatted like best friend's for a few minutes and she handed Naruto a piece of paper that he pocketed with a nod before she told them to report to training ground 44 the next day for the next phase of the exam

Naruto silently stood up and stretched a bit looking around the room before he saw his 2 teammates and grabbed them before flickering away

When they arrived at his house both blinked hard and looked at him "What the hell" Shikamaru said incredulously "warn me before you do that" Naruto shrugged before opening the door and walking in with his teammates behind him

When they sat down on the couches he looked at them without a word "tomorrow is going to be an odd day guys we need to be prepared go get anything that we may need and seal it into these" he pulled 6 scrolls out and handed them to his teammates 3 each

They both nodded and got up to leave without another word Naruto went into his room he had to speak with a certain fox about some things

-later in the night mindscape-

Naruto appeared and saw the kyuubi laying in the middle of a burning Konoha that made him sweat drop and walk over silently "hey wassup man?" the fox opened its eyes and said "hmm it is good the city is burning the screams of the people running from me is satisfying and the smell of blood permitting the air gives me a thrill of battle I so missed being trapped in here" Naruto nodded a bit before jumping onto the foxes nose and sitting down

"We need to talk a minute" the fox laid back down but kept its eyes open and waited for him to continue it would be pointless to get angry he could just make the city disappear and hed be back in that shitty cage

So Naruto started "I want you to accelerate my growth" the fox blinked and then Naruto felt a rumbling and looked around cautiously "What the hell?" he noticed the fox was laughing and narrowed his eyes

The fox spoke **"And Please pray tell why would I give you accelerated growth? What would be in it for me to strain your body's cells into an accelerated state to make you a tad older? It would take a lot of energy and I would gain nothing from the encounter"**

Naruto smiled a bit and looked at the fox as he began running his fingers through the fur on its nose and tilting his head to the side as if in confusion before smiling "I can't let you out the seal would stop me it had to many kill codes in it the shinigami knows his shit what do you want me to give you kyuu?"

the fox looked at him hard for a minute before standing to his full height with Naruto still sitting on his nose Naruto just kept staring him in the eye before he spoke quickly

"**I know you cannot let me out it would be nai impossible to do so however you can let me have more freedom…"**when Naruto looked confused the fox elaborated "**if I accelerate the cells in your body it will be painful… very much so…. In fact it will feel as if I am taking your heart and chewing on it before spitting it back in your chest healing it and repeating while the nerve endings where still attached your bones will hurt as if broken your body will ace for hours and then it will all go away….. and to do this for you I want you to remove the bottom of the seal from my neck and the corners of the top it will give me access to your senses enhancing your own and I will also keep them toned down until after this stupid test you humans have to pass"**

Naruto looked the fox in the eye before he started waiging the pro and cons "ok… I'll do that but one more thing I'm curious about before this happens "the fox blinked before giving a grunt that he was listening

Naruto looked him in the eye a moment "you're the king or queen of demons and foxes don't know your gender don't you hold the contract for foxes or demons?"

The fox blinked again before saying "**yes…. It is a contract no one has ever signed however…" **Naruto nodded and smiled at him "I want to sign that also maybe I can summon you and let you kill some ninjas or something on missions…."

The fox blinked and leveled a glair on the boy in front of him **"my gender is female believe it or not… and you could do that you have the chakra… and if you needed you could use mine to actually do the summoning…"(yeah I'm making that dude female eat it) **Naruto smiled and looked at him again before jumping down and motioning for her to lower her head

"ok fox let's do this summon the scroll and ill rip this seal" the fox slammed its hand on the ground hard making it tremble before an contract appeared and unrolled at Naruto's feet he bit his thumb and wrote his name put his fingerprints below it and smiled at the fox

"awesome" the fox nodded before Naruto reached up and ripped the bottom of the seal off and the corners and smiling at the fox again "I know this does something elts you didn't tell me about… but its ok I'm sure if it was nothing to harm me I hope to speak with you soon foxy" and with that he vanished

When Naruto woke up he jumped out of his bed quickly activating his sound seals and the chakra containment seals so no one would feel the spike that was sure to happen before jumping back in bed and waiting for the pain to hit

Nothing prepared him for what he felt next, his body pulsed a few times before he felt it sharp pain shooting throughout his body in waves that would not stop he could bare this however it was minor he knew it was coming he was just waiting

A few minutes passed before the real pain hit like a freight train his body starded convulsing violently all over the bed as his blue chakra and the red chakra flowed out of him in waves engulfing him in a dark purple shroud that lifted his body slightly off the bed as his body started cracking he could hear it

The bones where making noises like they were being broken it was creepy but he couldn't think on it long before the next wave of pain hit him this time it felt as if his body was being broken down piece by piece it started in his head then his shoulders then his arms and chest before finally going to his waist legs and feet

After a few minutes he was breathing hard and the next wave hit him he was assaulted by what felt like his insides being set on fire and then extinguished repeatedly

The pain went on for over an hour before it dissipated and he was left sweating and breathing heavily in the bed he didn't want to move from the fear that maybe the pain would return before he heard the foxed voice

"**Kit don't worry the pains gone however your body is going to hurt for a few hours… is say until tomorrow morning if anything" ** Naruto was beat but still said in a voice that was cracking and sore "so you can speak with me now? That's cool I can ask advice easier this way…." Naruto trailed off as he began to sit up slowly noticing his pants where ripped showing his growth

He looked around the room a moment before standing slowly wobbling on his feet for a moment before giving up and sighing heavily saying out loud "fox what are the handseals to summon?"

The fox was quiet before answering and Naruto went through them quickly before slamming his hand on the ground pumping about a C ranked wind technique into it as medium sized fox with 2 tails appeared and blinked at him

Naruto smiled at the fox before scratching its head and saying "I need you to go to someone's house and get them" Naruto wrote a small note and handed it to the fox before it jumped up to the window and vanished

It was only a few minutes later when his front door busted open and Shikamaru and Shino where there looking at him as Naruto was still sweating and worn out he smiled at them slightly while they both openly gaped at him

He waved uncharacteristically "I need help…" they both blinked and nodded there agreement before Shikamaru spoke up "dude… what the fuck happened to you?" Naruto smiled before he pointed to the living room "help me in there and ill explain but I really need to get some new clothes none of mine fit any longer…."

Suddenly the fox spoke up **"kit why these 2 and not the sensei you enjoy the company of?" **Naruto replied in his mind 'cuz she is going to freak out when she sees me the first time and I don't have the patience to handle it right now I'm fuckin beat…'

So after he told them the demons chakra affected him like this it was his version of a "growth spurt " that made Shikamaru say "to what age fuckin 20? Dude your like 6 feet tall" Naruto blinked at this information and asked in his mind '6feet?'

The demon was quiet before answering **'actually 6,3 and I will let you check the rest of your body later everything is bigger' **Naruto suddenly blinked before looking at the 2 in front of him and smiling "so can you guys like go get some black or white t shirts pants that are like 34 length and I don't know the shoe size but im sure you can guess…..

Without a word he stood slowly and made his way a bit wobbly to the closet where he pulled out a shoebox full of money and handed them a wad of it "get yourself anything you want while you're there you guys are lifesavers"

They both nodded and left as Naruto passed out on the couch and his summon jumped up with him he blinked not noticing it till now and smiled before scratching its head "heya little fella you can go now I will summon you soon and give you a treat k?" the fox yipped happily before vanishing

-the next day-

Naruto woke up groggily and looked next to him where some money and clothes where sitting he smiled a bit and took the note on top and read it quickly 'Naruto you were asleep when we got back so we just left it here we bought our self some things like you said thanks for that also there's 3 outfits here I think you should get the rest we meet at TG 44 at 11:00 so shop first'

Naruto blinked and looked at the clock noticing it only at 8:00am and blinked suddenly he got up and dressed quietly and took notice that he was no longer wobbly guess his body was healed he said in his head 'thanks for the heal' the fox just snorted in amusement

As he made his way to the bathroom he was not prepared to see his hair past his shoulders in length the bangs framing his face his baby fat was gone and he had a chiseled jawline he pulled the shirt up and noticed the abs and he asked 'how old did you make me?'

The fox seemed to ponder this response for a moment before answering in a smooth tone **'I'm assuming your body is 17 years old as of right now…' ** tat made Naruto blink suddenly 4 years of growth in one night… suddenly his stomach growled and he smiled it would be nice to trick Ayame-neechan

So he made his way out the door before locking it and vanishing to appear outside the stand looking around silently and walking in when he did he took note of how his neechan stopped what she was doing to stare at him and he had to grin

He was simply wearing a black t shirt and shinobi pants but I guess the older him was better looking than he assumed he smiled a bit again and said "you know Ayame-neechan its rude to stare I might think something on my face"

The girl snapped out of her stupor and looked him up and down one last time "Naruto? What the fuck dude" Naruto smiled and said "you like?" she blinked again but nodded and said "what happened to you?" Naruto smiled and said "would you believe growth spurt?" she shook her head and he smiled "that's what I'm sticking with now MISO RAMEN PLEASE 4 OF THEM!"

-An hour and a half later-

Naruto got up and waved at Ayame as he made his way out of the stand to get some clothes he needed them this wasn't his style as he made his way into the shinobi shop he used he walked over to the counter and waved at the man "yo old man been a few days ne?" the man said "I am sorry sir but do I know you?" Naruto blinked and tilted his head like usual and said "it's me Naruto…" the man blinked and said "no way in hell you were 5,1 last week you want me to believe you 6.3 now?"

Naruto smiled and shook his head "whatever old man will you take my new measurements I need a new cloak made also I'm going to buy some stuff so be ready to ring me up" the man blinked as he hopped the counter with his little cape measure and started measuring Naruto's new form with a critical eye

After a few minutes Naruto walked off and the man started recording his measurements as an update before Naruto returned with kunai shuriken shirts pants a set of ANBU armor 4 different color belts and a few sleeveless vests, mesh shirts, a trenchcoat, and a simple zipable hoodie

The man rung him up and Naruto paid before vanishing into the dressing room and putting on a mesh undershirt with the hoodie and a pair of black cargo pants with 2 belts that crossed like an x in front of him with his shuriken and kunai pouches on either side and a pair of lightweight boots he sealed the rest into a scroll and pocketed it before making his way out saluting the man as he left

As naruto was walking down the road he ducked into an barbershop and saluted the man at one of the chairs silently plopping down and saying "I want it cut to my shoulders in length and the bangs trimmed so they still frame my face however shorter and the top leave it how it is please

The barber nodded absently before getting to work making short work of wetting and cutting the extra hair off before trimming the bangs with effective cuts and squaring off his hair at the shoulders and letting him up

Naruto silently looked in the mirror before tossing the man his fare with a nice tip and ducking out heading to the next destination

He walked into the bakery and ordered 8 cinnamon buns 4 biscuits and 2 turkey subs witch the man nodded and made the food not questioning the odd combination when it was done Naruto sealed it in another scroll before heading out checking the time he had another hour or so so he ducked into the dango stand next to the ramen shop and ordered 50 dango sticks original flavored and sealed them in a separate small scroll and flickered away without a word

When he arrived at the gated training ground he looked around at the gathered gennin with his hoodie up silently he made his way to the front were Anko was staring at everyone without a word Naruto took his hood off and said

"ahhh Anko-san I got you a gift!" she blinked suddenly before looking up at Naruto with narrowed eyes "who the hell are you" Naruto blinked and then laughed and said "I'm hurt Anko-san….. And I even got your favorite food" he handed her the scroll and smiled at her his famous grin before it hit her who she was speaking with

Her eyes widened into the size of saucers and she put her hands together and said "KAI!" but nothing happened she tried again only for him to still be smiling at her she blinked then looked him up and down blinking every few seconds then looking in his eyes and drooling a bit

"gaki not only did you get my favorite food…. But you're a stud now… what the fuck happened?" Naruto smiled at her and said "ahh I will call it a growth spurt and move on however enjoy your dango Anko-san" he smiled again and walked over to chouji and handed him one of the subs then Hinata and gave her 3 cinnamon buns witch made her eep in delight and hug him much to everyone's shock

He then handed the sand girl a cinnamon bun and a biscuit that had bacon and cheese on it before smiling and saying "they are fuckin delicious believe me " he then looked at the boy with the gourd on his back and smiled a bit as the fox spoke in his mind

"**Kit this boy is a container of one of my kin….. Ask him to touch your arm please" ** Naruto silently looked at the boy again and said "MS 9 says she wants to have a chat please touch my arm" he held it out to Gaara who blinked in surprise before slowly touching his arm

Suddenly they were in Naruto's mindscape the kyuubi looked at the one tailed raccoon silently and smiled evilly "**ahhh my brother how are you today?" **shukaku was looking around in a panic before saying **"I am fine sister why did you want to see me?" **

The kyuubi looked at him silently before standing at her full height towering over him as Naruto stood on her nose arms crossed looking down at them

"**I want you to be silent for this boy if he asks your advice you give it if he needs assistance you give it you ask for nothing in return this is an order and should you fail to comply with what I have said here I will have my kit here seal you away so tight that you can only breath your mouth won't move your ears won't work it will be silence forever for you do you understand this order boy?"**

the one tail agreed quickly fearing the queen before him and bowing "**as you wish**" kyuu nodded and then laid back down where they then vanished and Naruto looked at kyuu for a moment and smiled "want me to add anything else here for you?" the fox blinked suddenly and shook their head "**no I am fine….**" Naruto frowned then looked over into the other side of the forested area

He concentrated a moment before a huge bed appeared it was a large circle easily the size of the village before he saluted and vanished

When he came back to the sand kid in front of him was staring wide eyes and said "mother is quiet what did you do to make her quiet!?"

Naruto smiled a bit and said "ahh but you were there you should know" Naruto smiled and tapped the side of his nose a few times before walking over to his team without another word

(AN- ok so some events some filler and a secret promise 0.o as for the age difference now it is not much in this story Yugao is 19 about to turn 20 and Naruto is now 17 in body so anything I do from this point you can't hate on if you have any questions or complaints review or just pm me I answer as many as I can also I will explain what happened with the ice user in the next chapter just was ending it here on this one 6.7k words is enough… )


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto wish I did it is sweetness a small AN before I start Naruto will not encounter orochimaru in the exams.. sasuke is dead soooo…. Yeah

Naruto walked over to his team silently and handed them biscuits and cinnamon buns before jogging in place as Anko handed out the forms to sign

Once everyone was signed she went into the horrors of the forest that Naruto ignored and kept stretching once she was done and they got there earth scroll Naruto and his team arrived at their gate and waited a moment

He turned to his team and said "shika what's the plan" the boy looked at them and said in all seriousness "we can die in here it's a real simulation there are no doo overs so here's what we are going to do lets head and find shelter and if we encounter a team on the way we engage and take them out by surprise if able if not we team on single members before going to the next move quickly and try and get the other scroll asap"

Naruto nodded and looked at shino who also nodded and the gate opened he shot inside his team on his tail

They ran for a good 2 hours before stopping by a small cave that was next to a stream Naruto stopped and made a few clones to scout the cave and about 90 more to surround the area in waves so that if anyone got close he would know

Once the ones from the cave dispelled he walked inside and pulled out a decent sized scroll pulling out 2 cots setting them up then making a few clones to make traps around the area Naruto rolled his neck and said "alright…. Let's go out and scout around"

Both boys nodded before following him out of the clearing into the forest again passing by Naruto's clones on the way out without a word they started searching around

They stumbled onto the kumo team who were drinking from the river so Shikamaru silently started his shadow from the tree to grab the one on the end before Naruto pulled his sword and shinos bugs surrounded him Naruto dashed down and sliced into the one that was caught before spinning on his heal and pulling a kunai that he slashed at the one next to him

Shinos bugs where on the 3rd ones back siphoning their chakra as Naruto missed his slash on the second one and instead shoved his sword at them before dropping to the floor and sweeping them off their feet and decapitating them without a word he looked at the last one

The wind blew by and knocked the bottom of his hoodie up a bit bellowing in the wind and knocking off the hood, Naruto looked at the last person who was now shaking visibly as Naruto stared him down and said "where is your scroll?" the boy pointed at the first body that shino then searched

Naruto kept his gaze on the boy in front of him and said "your teams gone if I were you id flee this part of the exam go to the tower and surrender if I see you again I will end you" with that Naruto looked back at shino that held up a scroll Naruto nodded when he saw the blue ribbon but looked at Shikamaru and said "your choice suns almost down we can go to the tower now or wait till the morning.,.."

Shikamaru gazed up at the sky and said "the longer we wait the more of a chance that other teams have to find and engage us I don't want to risk it it will be troublesome"

Naruto nodded in silent agreement shino stayed stotic and Naruto sent a mental message to his clones to seal up the beds and bring them to the tower before he took off without a word

Along the way he saw a few people he knew he saw Hinata and her team but kept moving then he saw lee and Neji who looked at him and he leveled his stare on them in a silent dare before speeding up again

It took a while but they came to the tower and entered silently Shikamaru looked at the bored that had the note and read it out loud a few times before telling Naruto to open both scroll and he did without a word

They rolled across the floor and in a puff of smoke his sensei appeared and smiled at them before frowning "who the hell are you?" she pointed at Naruto who had his hood on and he smiled his foxy grin

"aww… Yugao-chan I am hurt you don't recognize me….." she blinked then pulled her sword and looked at Shikamaru "who is this?" he sighed witch sounded like troublesome and said "this is Naruto….."

Yugao silently pushed the hood back on Naruto's face to see his distinctive whisker marks and blond hair blue eyes before blushing and blinking a few times "what the fuck happened to you?" he smiled his foxy grin again and said "let's just say I hit a growth spurt and I will tell you the rest later k?" she nodded absently

Naruto leaned in and whispered "don't worry it's still me Yugao-chan I promise I will explain later ok?" she nodded a bit and he smiled before leaning back and saying "awesome so you guys go get settled "Naruto's clone came in and tossed Shikamaru the scrolls and Naruto handed him another "sensei will you walks with me a moment?" she nodded and walked over to him as Shikamaru and shino walked down the hallway

Naruto put his hand on his senseis shoulder and flickered away appearing back on top of the monument he looked over at his sensei and smiled before he sat down on the 4ths head and patted the ground next to him

His sensei sat down and said "explain now" Naruto blinked at her sudden hostility and said "okay Yugao-chan" he was quiet a moment before saying "when I went to bed last night I spoke with the fox…" she seemed to get startled but he shook his head and said "no its cool by the way want to know something that you can rub in the faces of every man who ever says anything about a women?"

She blinked a bit but nodded anyways and Naruto smiled "the 9 tailed fox queen of all demons leader of all foxed most powerful entity on the planet….. is female"

This made Yugao blink a bit before she smiled and laughed outright in Naruto's head the fox also laughed **"kit why the hell are you telling her this" ** Naruto replied with a simple 'I want to' and went back to talking

"Anyways Yugao-chan I was talking with the fox and we made an agreement, for her to have access to my senses I got to sign the fox contract and she accelerated my growth to that of a 17 year old and gave me enhanced senses that will kick in after the exams…"

Yugao was quiet for a moment then said "why would you take the risk?" Naruto suddenly blinked and said "do you trust me Yugao-chan?" she was quiet a moment before nodding slightly and he asked in his mind

'hey kyuu can I bring her in like we did Gaara?' the fox said **'yes… just make contact and I will pull you both inside' **Naruto held out his hand and said "hold my hand a moment please Yugao-chan" she took his hand and suddenly her world went dark before she appeared in front of the demon in question with Naruto next to her

She blinked and was about to dash when Naruto silently put an arm around her "its okay Yugao-chan" and with that he jumped onto the foxes nose and smiled "heya kyuu wassup?"

"**hey kit nice to see you again" **Naruto smiled a bit and let go of Yugao before saying "Yugao-chan meet kyuu the demon everyone is afraid of" she blinked and looked at Naruto sharply before back at kyuu

"ummm Naruto-kun? Why did you bring me here?" he smiled slightly at her and said "so you know it's me Yugao chan that I'm still in control I will let kyuu explain I promise she isn't as evil as everyone says…. Misunderstood would be another way to put it"

He sat down pulling her onto his lap as he did and kyuu started to speak **"Yugao is your name huh? Ok well then here is what I did he made the deal with me that for me to have access to his senses sight smell hearing and the ability to speak to him I would enhance his senses and speed up the cellular division of his bones nerves organs tissue muscle etc and he would be the first to sign my contract….."**

Yugao was looking at the demon in front of her relaxing slightly that Naruto was still him but scared shitless the demon was in front of her but listened nonetheless and nodded at the explanation

"but why would you help him?" the demon regarded her question a moment before standing up and turning around the mindscape silently showing everything there was he had added over the course of the last few months and then laid back down

"**the kit has shown me nothing but kindness a few harsh words at first but we have an understanding he respects my power and I will like to see him succeed his actions reflect on me in a way I am in him which makes my reputation get put on the line when he does stupid shit…"**

The demon was quiet a moment before lowering its head and letting Yugao and Naruto off then shrinking into a human form that surprised even Naruto

He looked at her closely she had long red hair and slitted red eyes fox ears on her head and 9 tails flailing behind her with c cup breasts and wide hips that complements her body making it a nice pear shape he had to blink at that incredulously

"What the hell you can be a human!" the fox girl looked at him silently before laughing a bit "**kit I can be anything I want I am a being of power…." ** Naruto blinked so did Yugao and they looked at each other then back at the fox girl

"uhh…. Soo why are you in this form?" she smiled and then jumped forward and bit Naruto on the arm hard making blood run down his arm he blinked and said "what the shit are you doing!" she released him and smiled again before pointing "look"

Naruto put Yugao next to him before standing and shedding his shirt to see his arm turning red then his chest and other arm he blinked suddenly before ink started appearing it started as a small swirl then went down his arm to the wrist before arching across his arm lines meeting in the middle Naruto had to blink suddenly

"I will repeat this WHAT THE SHIT!" she smiled suddenly and said "** I marked you that seal shows I accept you as my host wear it proudly kit"**

Naruto was sweating bullets now on his chest he had purple and red fire running across his collarbones connecting to the top of both arms from the shoulder and on his left arm he had a fox on his forearm running up to the elbow where the tails were wrapping around the bicep coming out into the fire on his chest then on his other arm he had a blank spot at each of his storage seals indicating they were left alone before a swirling pattern of a whirlpool with what looked like people in it wrapped down his bicep at his elbow on either side he had all of the elements tattooed in a ring around his forearm right below the elbow it had 4 squares cracking at random intervals to represent earth, a swirl pattern that looked like leaves blowing in the wind for air, purple flames with yellow peeking through at random points for fire, waves crashing over another in blue to represent water, and lightning bolts connecting each element to the rest the forearm was covered in a yellowish red fox curled up and its tails wrapped around itself with fires and chains encased around it the chains wrapped around to the bottom of his forearm where they wrapped around a bleeding heart in an x pattern with 2 daggers on either side of it coiled into the chains

Naruto and Yugao blinked in surprise before kyuu smiled at him **"congratulation's Naruto you're the first to ever receive that mark" **he blinked again before looking at Yugao who was still staring at him "how do I look Yugao-chan?" she didn't reply just continued staring

Naruto shrugged it off before saying "is there anything on my back?" he asked suddenly before kyuu smiled and said "**yes**" Naruto blinked and said "what?" she said "**figure it out" ** before shoving them both out of the mindscape

Naruto opened his eyes with a start so did his sensei who then blinked and looked at him "this is the weirdest day in my life" Naruto nodded absently before smiling "so how did I look with the tattoo? " she refused to answer so he let it go and looked across the now dark village

Naruto decided to ask a question 'can I summon you in your human form?' the fox was quiet a moment before saying '**if I am in this form when you summon me yes…" **Naruto nodded before looking back across the village silently

"Yugao chan" when she looked at him he smiled "don't tell the Hokage about this yet please" she blinked suddenly "why not?" he smiled again "surprise him at the exam when he sees me itl be worth the look on his face no?"

She laughed at this and nodded a bit "fine but you owe me one Naruto-kun" he smiled again and looked at her "and what do you want me to give you Yugao chan?" she put a finger on her chin as if thinking and said "I don't know yet I will hold it for later"

He nodded absently and chuckled a bit to himself and said "I think me and you sit up here more than I come up here alone anymore" she seemed startled at this "so you want me to leave then?"

Naruto looked at her with a smirk on his face that should not have been there "no Yugao chan I love it when you sit with me it makes my night all the better when I watch the village with you its soothing is it not?"

She nodded a bit and looked at him "why am I the one you brought here? Isn't this the place that you like to have privacy?" he didn't answer for a while before he looked at her with his real smile small and meaningful

"I chose to bring you here Yugao-chan because you are one of the most important people in my life and I would do anything for you, I see you stressed sometimes when you close your eyes and try to calm down it makes me want to help you"

He was quiet a moment "I know you needed to relax… I have no other way to help you besides here this is what relaxes me.."to emphasize he moved his hands across the view of the village "And if you didn't like it as I did I would have just bought you a few massages from that spa by my house because I am pretty clueless on this matter…"

She seemed startled at this but accepted the answer, but he continued "I worry over the people I call precious there are very few and the ones that are I hold at my heart close you my teammates jiji even a few of my old classmates I hold you all dear and close to me so that I can protect you from outside forces, I want to be strong for these reasons so I can look back one day and smile at how I kept you all safe"

Now she was staring at him with wide eyes she was about to say something but he went on again "I used to scream about being Hokage… and one day I know I can do it Yugao-chan you watch when I do I guarantee you will always be safe I will protect you and my jiji and Hinata and Tenten and lee and shino and Shikamaru and even the civilians who hate me and this village will acknowledge me I will be the next god of shinobi, and I will bring peace across the land of fire and hopefully the elemental nations then spread my teachings across the sea where they will be taken up by scholars who will enforce my ways and show the world peace and wars will stop pointless killing will stop the ninja will be used to hold the bandits and missing nin from stirring up trouble and it will all be because of my precious people where the ones keeping me looking ahead and never behind me learning from the mistakes once I make them, and moving past them where I can then rectify it."

He stopped a moment before smiling sadly to himself "We are all inventors, each sailing out on a voyage of discovery, guided each by a private chart, of which there is no duplicate.  
The world is all gates, all opportunities.

Wherever there is light, there is shadow. Wherever there is length, there is shortness. Wherever there is white, there is black. Just like these, nothing can exist alone so there will never be 100% peace chaos will always be there but if I can make it the ruling factor in the equation that is life.. Then I succeeded in my dream"

At this point she was blown away and said "when did you think about all of this?" he smiled a bit and said "Hokage was always my dream, peace became a part of it after reading about the wars and pointless killing that was suffered in them all the death was meaningless family's where broken young love was killed before it bloomed it was pointless all to prove who had the stronger teachings"

Nobody said anything even kyuu was quiet while they both digested this information he had just dropped on their laps, but suddenly kyuu spoke '**I think Naruto that you just said the wisest thing I have heard in over 2 centuries" **Naruto stayed quiet then Yugao hugged him and he returned it

It was quiet a moment before she spoke "that Naruto-kun is the best dream I have ever heard in my life and I give you any support you may ever need" he smiled and ran a hand through her hair before putting his forehead on her shoulder and saying softly

"Yugao-chan i have a question for you" she was quiet and he took it as an invitation to speak "would you like to like get some dinner or something tomorrow?"

She let him go suddenly and looked at him with a raised eyebrow "did you just ask me on a date?" he blinked and blushed a bit "I guess I did sorry if I said it wrong im new to this…" she blinked again and said

"Naruto-kun I would love to get dinner with you but after the exams ok?"

He smiled fondly at her and said "it's a promise then Yugao chan" he stood up and helped her with him before saying "ima head back to the tower Yugao-chan… i will be here tomorrow at 6:00 to watch the sun set if you want to chat" and with that he vanished

-4 days later-

Naruto woke up and smiled to himself finally he could move on with this shit exam he got out of the bed and made a few clones to go get breakfast while he did his morning routine he looked at his tattoo in the mirror and grinned a bit wondering if he should show it off to the people in the arena…..

He went into his dresser and grabbed his new cloak he had ordered the day of the second part of the exams from the old guy he got the measurements from and put it on

It was a long black cloak that went about to his mid-thigh and had white and gold trim on the edges and collar the inside was a blood red color and he had added seals to adjust the size if he needed to

On the back of the cloak there was the kanji for each element above a sleeping 9 tailed fox that had its tails wrapped around a black and purple sheathed sword there were leaves falling around the fox that were lined with a vibrant purple color

The sleaves were short going a little past his elbow showing off his forearm tattoos he then pulled on some black anbu pants and strapped his sword to his back and running his hand through his hair he wore no shirt under his cloak showing off the flames across the top of his chest

Naruto silently walked out the door and down the hallway to the arena where he was getting stares from multiple people he flickered down to the floor as a shirtless clone appeared next to him handing him a bag full of food that he accepted before the clone dispelled

Naruto reached into the bag before looking around and seeing Hinata at the end of the line of gennin he silently made his way to her and smiled witch made her eep and turn red

"Hinata-chan I got you another cinnamon bun I know how much you like them from the first one I gave you" he silently handed her a box with 2 cinnamon buns in them and a cup of coffee

As he turned around to get back in line his team appeared and he waved at them "heya guys here's some food" they nodded accepting the simple breakfast when the Hokage made his appearance looking over the gennin before looking at Naruto and visibly looking shocked before Naruto grinned and waived at him

The Hokage pulled himself together before going into his speech and then sitting down where the Anko woman showed up again and started telling them about the preliminary's making some gennin yell in protest but others to accept quietly

Naruto nodded before looking at the first match someone names kin vs Shikamaru he looked at his teammate and nodded silently before jumping onto the balcony and watching quietly

The match was interesting she used a genjutsu through the bell on the senbon she threw but Shikamaru was smart as hell and trapped her and knocked her out with a quick move before coming back up

The next match was Kiba vs Neji this one held his attention for a while Kiba and his dog used a move that made them spin through the air at Neji who rotated into a ball of blue making Kiba fly out of the way before Neji knocked him out a fast match that was pretty fun to watch

Lee vs Gaara was also fun to watch it started out boring lee was trying to penetrate this wall of sand that kept defending Gaara and was making no headway before he took off his weights that made small craters on the impact with the ground and started beating the shit out of Gaara who was trying his best to defend against the crazy boy but when Gaara went on the offensive lee was losing ground quickly and his sensei let him open the inner gates he still lost sustaining an injury to his head from a fall but he would recover

The next match was his him vs Kankuro he jumped down silently and waited

This boy with makeup on appeared and stood silently staring at him for a moment before the proctor started the match Naruto silently unsheathed his sword and pulled a kunai never removing his glare from the boy in front of him

Suddenly the boy unsealed 2 puppets and had them rush Naruto who jumped into the air and used chakra to fly forward at the boy throwing his drawn kunai in the process making him deflect and lose focus for a moment and Naruto to slash across his chest with the blade

Naruto jumped back to watch his enemy only for no blood to fall and another puppet to be revealed and the real one to be in the bundle on the back witch made Naruto smile a bit maybe this would be fun

The boy sent in his salamander puppet that shot senbon out of its mouth that Naruto parried before jumping away and dropkicking the puppet cracking the wood a bit and jumping away before any traps could be spring

He then channeled a small amount of chakra into his sword making it slow a bit and brought it down in a diagonal slash that shot a wave of chakra at his opponent that severed his strings for a moment allowing Naruto to speed in front of him and slice him across the chest and bury a kunai into his leg before jumping back flicking the blood off his blade as he stopped

The boy in the makeup was fuming and yelled "you little bitch! I'm going to kill you for that" he brought a puppet up and had its chest open and another come behind him and shot weapons at him

Naruto saw the trap and back flipped over the puppet and slashed the one behind him in 2 making the salamander useless as a full puppet before kicking one of the half's into the air then back flipping and soccer kicking him at Kankuro who made his other puppet catch it

Naruto silently went through some hand seals before dropping into a low stance and shoving his palm out at Kankuro making the wind blow around the boy before knocking him back into a wall and his puppets to be cut to shreds by the wind force

Naruto sped at him and put kunai in both his hands to the wall and his sword at the boys throat "surrender or die" the arena was deathly quiet as Naruto held his sword steady and started adding pressure until the boy surrendered

Once it was over Naruto nodded slightly and said "goodboy and remember makeup if for women" and he flickerd to the balcony as the arena erupted into cheers for the match Naruto smiled and said "that was fun" no one said a word and just went back to watching the matched that were to come

Temari and Tenten was a cool fight Tenten was excellent with weapons but used them to soon and temari just blew them away and ended the match with her fan as a club Naruto frowned slightly at this but kept watching anyhow

Hinata was up against shino and it was an interesting match in Naruto's view Hinata was able to see his bugs and avoid them but shino used this as an advantage and kept her running while he devised a plan that revolved around wearing her out

However she had different plans as she suddenly in a burst of speed was in front of him and striking him at lightning fast speeds knocking him back with a palm to the chest at the end that made him tumble back but he wasn't done his bugs surrounded her and got all over her back and arms legs sucking her chakra out while shino went through some handseals and suddenly a ball of lightening was in his hand that he ran at her and tossed calling his bugs off her at the last second the ball struck and he said in a low tone "**Raiton: Raikyu" (lightening ball) **

The attack struck home and she convulsed a bit before staggering and falling to her knees shino was panting that took a lot of chakra to use but she didn't seem to want to give up so she got to her feet wobbly and dropped into a different stance saying

"Eight trigrams sixty-four palms" she was suddenly striking shino even faster than before and said "2 palms! ,4 palms, eight palms, sixteen palms! Thirtytwopalms! Sixtyfour palms" she struck him in the chest with both hands open in a wide manner that made him drop to the floor and cough blood and Hinata was wobbly

Shino forfeited he was don't and the crowd went wild up in the kage stand the Hokage blinked surprised at the turn of events this year was promising

Chouji was next he was up against some sound gennin that he killed by accident by rolling over him he then threw up on the ground in front of everyone

Finally there was only one gennin left and his name was dosu kinuta Naruto was confused as to how he was going to fight against no one before the proctor spoke

"Does anyone want to fight a second match? We have an odd number of people this year"

Naruto jumped into the arena and smiled at the proctor "if I win Anko-san I will treat you to all the dango you can eat" she smiled evilly and said "don't make me fall for you gaki" he shrugged and got into his stance drawing his blade without another word

Dosu smiled as the match started and waited for Naruto to move what he wasn't ready for was 3 Naruto's to appear and the original to vanish behind them

He blinked suddenly as the 3 Naruto's went through different seals and shot jutsu at him he jumped out of the way only for Naruto to be behind him and hit him in the face with the dull side of the blade knocking him to the ground and drop kicking him from the air

When Naruto's kick landed he did a backflip and landed a bit away from the boy waiting for the move to come and it did dosu lifted his arm and nothing seemed to happen before Naruto cringed and put his hand to his ear before pulsing his chakra outwards interrupting the sound for a moment and throwing a kunai at the boy pinning his arm to the ground momentarily

Naruto stumbled a bit disoriented as he tried to gain his Barings the clones pulled their swords and rushed dosu that couldn't defend as one took his arm off and another got him across the chest

Naruto was shaking his head and now looking mad before he removed one of his gravity seals and appeared before the sound gennin and putting the blade at his throat "I would kill you now if it wouldn't stain my new cloak"

The boy then surrendered and was taken away by medics

The matches for the finals where neji vs Shikamaru Naruto vs Gaara temari vs Hinata chouji vs winner of match one

The Hokage came out congratulating the gennin on an excellent performance and talking about their youth and shit no one paid attention however and soon everyone was leaving the arena and making their way home Naruto walked over to his team and nodded to both of them with smiles before putting a hand on their shoulder and flickering to their sensei who was on the balcony leaning his shoulder on her and flickering all 4 of them away

(AN-uhh so hey this is a chapter about 5.3k words sorry for the short prelim matches they in my opinion aren't important… sorry if you disagree but they are boring as shit unless I added something to them and I didn't see a point in that ither so short the finals will be long matches! Promise umm lemme know what you think of this one )


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO man I wish I could stop typing that

Naruto and his team appeared outside his apartment where he opened the door and walked inside them behind him without a word

He flopped on the couch and smiled "good job guys everyone fought great" his 2 teammates nodded and Naruto smiled at his sensei "well guy's head on home I guess I'm going to talk with sensei real fast ill meet up with you guys for training in the morning" Shikamaru nodded and Shino just vanished before Naruto looked at Yugao

"Yugao-chan I will take you up on that dinner promises if you have a free moment tomorrow at let's say….. 6:30pm?"

She blinked and smiled "oh course Naruto-kun you did wonderful in your match it would only be fair to reward you ne?" he smiled and said "well I am looking forward to it then Yugao-chan" she smiled and hugged Naruto before vanishing

He looked around the apartment in silence a moment before he went into the bedroom and took his cloak off and pants after before making his way to the bathroom and hopping in the shower

When he finished showering he made his way into the bedroom before opening his closet and getting dressed he pulled on a tight dark blue shirt that went past his waist a bit hugging to his body as the base before pulling his cloak on over it he finished the look with a pair of baggy dark blue pants that he wore a single belt that only attached to one side the other one hung from the waist to about his knee

He then took his purple and black katana and strapped it to his lower back before rolling his shoulders and neck and making his way out of his apartment he was bored

-A little later market area-

Naruto walked into his favorite gear shop and leaned on the counter "hey old man" the man in question glanced up from the newspaper he was reading and gave a Kurt nod

Naruto went on "remember that outfit with the silver wolf on the shoulder holding the cloak over my arm? Well I need another one 2 actually made to my size please one in black the other in dark blue" the man nodded before turning the page "get on it in a while"

He accepted this before he went on "I also need a second sword like the first one you made me only this one's hilt I want black and red with a fox head at the guard the blade coming out of its mouth"

The man looked at him a moment before snorting in amusement "boy you're doing this to rub it in the civilians face aren't you?" Naruto just grinned before standing back up "well i am leaving man ill see ya" and with that he walked out the door

-a little bit later across town-

Naruto was about to walk into the hot spring to relax a bit when he heard a perverted giggle coming from his left he blinked in confusion before walking around and looking up in the tree only to see a man with long white hair looking over the roof he remembered this guy

"ahh Jiraiya san it has been a while" the man jumped and fell out of the tree hitting his head on the ground where he then looked up angrily "what the hell I was doing research!"

Naruto blinked and said "well that isn't a nice way to say hi asshole shit last time I saw you you were in a pile of your own blood while I took the sealing books off the shelf's of the Hokage's office"

The sannin blinked suddenly then his mouth opened in surprise "holy shit gaki what happened to you"

Naruto grinned at him and said "growth spurt hey want to see something cool?" the sannin blinked and said "sure.." Naruto grabbed his arm 'kyuu pull us in' and everything went black for the sannin for a moment

When he opened his eyes he was staring up at the 9 tailed fox that was looking down at him without a word towering over him in its sheer magnifigance

Naruto said "Jiraiya meet kyuu kyuu Jiraiya the sannin" everything was silent a moment before Jiraiya started running away at high speeds only for Naruto to make a tree grab and hold him "what the hell dude? I'm introducing you here its rude to run away"

Kyuubi laughed a bit and looked down at Naruto before turning into her human form and running her claws down his back gently making him arch his back and smile "heya kyuu-chan" she blinked in surprise before saying "**call me Kisara please Naruto-kun" **he blinked but nodded "okay kisara-chan"

The fox girl looked at the pervert and smiled "**been a while since you were on the head of the toad next to Minato huh Jiraiya?" ** The sannin was sweating looking for a way out and Naruto calmed him down by letting him go from the tree and explaining

"dude chill she isn't going to hurt you shit you're a coward "he said it pretty plainly before laughing at his expression it was a curious face with a hint a fear that made Naruto want to punch him

Kyuu put her arms around Naruto's neck and jumped onto his back looking at the sannin with her chin pressed into his shoulder

The sannin was still scared but pulled him together "gaki what the hell? How are we here? How is it talking? Why are you talking to it why are you friendly with the fox! Is it influencing you?"

Naruto sighed before making a few chairs appear with a small table before he grabbed kisara's hand and flipped her around so he was holding her bridal style and sat down pulling him and the sannin to the table it was nice to control the environment

Kyuu curled up against Naruto and shrunk to that of a small fox kub as Naruto started explaining "one her name is Kisara I'm sure you heard her say it 2 I will speak to who I please 3 no she is not influencing me she is just speaking with me any other questions?"

The sannin was sweating while he said it but he started anyways "well I'm going to take a look at your seal maybe tighten it a bit its dangerous for her to speak with you Naruto"

Naruto raised an eyebrow while he was petting Kisara and looked at the sannin hard a moment "no you're not and I will tell you why I am technically in the body of a 17 year old I make my own decisions and I refuse to let you tamper with my seal so go fuck yourself"

Kisara was purring loudly as Naruto scratched behind her ears and Jiraiya was freaking out "why not gaki she is dangerous…"Naruto was quiet a moment before saying "hey Kisara"

She opened one of her eyes "if he tampers with my seal send your yoki out and poison him then inform me and I will summon you into the middle of the city and let you rampage for a while k?"

She purred louder and rubbed her face against his chest in answer making him smile at the look on the sannin's face "that answer your question sir?"

The sannin visibly relaxed after sighing heavily "fine gaki shit so what sup?" Naruto was silent a moment before saying "well when we leave here it will be like only 1 minute has passed in the real world so let's talk old man"

The sannin nodded without another word and waited on Naruto's questions he didn't have to wait long before Naruto started "I don't care if you help or not but I have a question for you and I want it answered… if you're lying I'm going to ask Kisara here to eat you"

The sannin nodded and said "so what is it you wanted to talk about?" Naruto was silent as he stared in his lap at the curled up kisara with a small smile "well I was approached by an interesting man who gave me some interesting information…"

-le flashback-

Naruto was in his room at the stadium relaxing while his teammates where out eating everything was calm he was having a nice conversation with Kisara

"So kyuu what do you think sensei wants to teach me?" she was grinning in the seal "**I don't know Naruto-kun" **he was silent a minute before going on "you know something you're not telling kyuu" she giggled a bit and said "**why would I lie naru-kun?" **

Naruto sighed and said "damnit I love surprises but I hate waiting for them…." Kisara giggled again with a retort on the tip of her tongue before she was cut off by the door to the room opening and 4 people walking in in anbu gear surrounding an older gentleman

He was about 5,6 and had bandages on his face his left eye was covered and his arm he had a cane in front of him that both hands were placed on and was wearing a robe of sorts

Naruto was confused by his sudden appearance with no knocking so he said "can I help you with something sir?" he was trying to be polite and not show his unhappiness of having his conversation interrupted

The man said "yes you can I wish to make you an offer….." Naruto was quiet but motioned for him to continue he was becoming inpatient with this game the bandaged man said "my name is Danzo…" Naruto said "mine is Naruto" the man now Identified as Danzo nodded and said "I know and I wish to offer you a place in my anbu program of root I will give you training beyond that of what you are receiving and you will become my subordinate" Naruto raised an eyebrow then shook his head

"no thanks Mr. Danzo I like my team and sensei the training I'm receiving is enough to let me progress at an acceptable rate" the bandaged man said "that is a good answer but let me do this" he suddenly grabbed a folder from one of the anbu and tossed it to Naruto only to make him blink and open it

The bandaged man pulled a chair from across the room and sat down with a sigh as he watched the young man in front of him read through the file

Naruto was confused as to why he was handed a file on the fourth Hokage but he was reading anyways he always liked the 4th a genius with seals and jutsu only man to get a flee on sight issued in the bingo book in 4 of the 5 main ninja villages

He kept reading for around 30 minutes skimming over his battle achievement's that where pretty impressive before he found what the man wanted him too it was a marriage certificate between Namikaze Minato and Kushina Uzumaki that struck Naruto as odd since he did not know the fourth was married

He was intrigued so he went on to see a birth certificate with his name and both the fourths and the Kushina women's signature he blinked suddenly and said "the hell you expect me to believe the fourth Hokage's my dad?"

Danzo raised his visible eyebrow and said "look at the resemblance blond spiky hair blue eyes defined cheekbones and a v shaped jaw it's amusing that no one has made the connection…."

Naruto furrowed his brow and thought this over as Kisara spoke up **"naru-kun I know your mother.." **he suddenly blinked and said in his mind 'I'll talk to you about it later kyuu" he then looked across at Danzo and said "what is this supposed to be?"

The bandaged man was quiet while he seemed to regard this question with care before he answered slowly "this is the tip of an iceberg of information I could give you about him and your mother information you're Hokage and the toad sannin have kept from you…." He suddenly got up made his way across the room and walked out followed by his anbu

-Flashback end-

The toad sannin had his eyes wide and was sweating now as Naruto picked up Kisara and placed her on his shoulder so she could lay across them he looked into the sannin's eyes "so I'm going to ask you something and if you answer it I will let you out of here and meet you in the Hokage's office"

The sannin did not question him farther on what would happen if he didn't answer he just nodded and motioned for him to proceed with the questions and Naruto did

"I noticed the resemblance is pretty close is it true is he my father?" the sannin's nodded no words needed so Naruto continued "I see… and yet I was told my jiji did not know my parents…." The sannin suddenly caught on

"kid it's not like that he told you he did not know for a reason your father had enemy's iwa would have demanded your head on a platter and the council would have given it to them you have to understand that"

Naruto was quiet leaning back in his chair staring at his mindscapes sky as he processed this information "yet I did not ask for it to be announced I could give a shit less if anyone knows… I just wanted to know my parents did not hate me and you both lied to me… but what I'm curious about is what your role in this is?"

The sannin stiffened suddenly and started sputtering incoherent words before Kisara growled at him shaking the room in the process making him stiffen again

Naruto looked at him evenly without a word waiting for his response while he just sat there looking anywhere but at Naruto he was patient for a minute before Naruto kicked the table sending it into the sannin's gut making him gasp suddenly

Naruto leveled a menacing glair that looked partially sadistic he stole from the Anko women who hung out with his sensei making the man flinch and begin "well you see I was your father's sensei as you know….."

Naruto nodded and motioned for him to go on he was getting inpatient with this game of cat and mouse but the sannin said it at this point "I was kind of named your godfather and asked to look after you with the help of hitake Kakashi"

Naruto gave him a blank stare before the world vanished around them and they were standing outside the hot springs Naruto hendged into his 12 year old persona and screamed "STUPID OLD MAN STOP LOOKING AT THOSE WOMEN YOU PERVERT!" the air suddenly got cold as Naruto flickered away and the women appeared clad in towels with menacing gleams in their eyes

Naruto appeared a few hundred feet away and listened to his screams that a grown man should not make for 15 minutes before he flickered away to the Hokage

Naruto appeared outside the tower and walked in the receptionist tried to grab him but he shoved her out of the way and kept moving he was not in the mood for her shit today

He got to the door and opened it without knocking to see some shadowclones working on the paperwork while the Hokage was reading a book on the couch he seemed startled by Naruto's arrival and stood to addressed him

"ahh Naruto-kun what can I help you with?" Naruto looked at him before slamming the door so hard the hedges cracked "we need to talk jiji now"

The Hokage blinked suddenly then got serious and sat behind his desk dismissing his clones and channeling chakra into a seal activating the soundproofing and privacy seals

"ok Naruto-kun what is it?" Naruto stayed by the door staring at the old man and said "the 4th Hokage as a father and a famous anbu captain as a mother a living godfather and a lie told to me by you did I ever ask you for an announcement of my parents' names? No I asked for their names…"

The Hokage was suddenly pale and was about to speak but Naruto cut him off "you know for an orphan like me to know his parents did not hate and abandon him like the rest of the villagers told him was everything and you took that from me by lying to me and saying you did not know them and that hurts my jiji the man I loved the most in the village lied to my face and let me believe my parents abandoned me without any knowledge about it"

He was about to go on before Jiraiya jumped in the window and then closed it back the seals reactivating Naruto glared at him as well "I don't understand jiji why would you lie to me when all I wanted was to know was that I was not abandoned why would you lie about it"

The Hokage sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair his face showing his age as he removed his hat and sat it on the desk looking across the room at Naruto and said in a tired voice

"iwa and kumo hated your father iwa more than others for the fact that he single handedly killed there second division army in a matter of minutes with his flying thunder god technique if it was to get out your heritage we would face a war or your death and the council would have ruled in your death I could not risk that Naruto-kun"

Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes and he said in a monotone voice "I just wanted a name I don't care about heritage or any of that and now that I know I have someone it makes me happy and angry so happy that I have someone who is supposed to care for me but angry because he abandoned me just like these stupid people in the village" he looked up and stared into Jiraiya's eyes

"I don't understand you you left me here to be abused by these ignorant people with a Hokage that did what he could but was blocked by the council fuckin politics "

Jiraiya jumped in here and said "I had a spy network to run I still do I can't stay in the village for long!" Naruto shook his head "and how do you deliver your reports to jiji?" the sannin flinched and Sarutobi sighed

"what is it you want Naruto-kun I know your upset but I see no point in this tantrum your throwing" Naruto ran his fingers through his hair and said "my inheritance"

both men looked at him a moment then at each other and shook their heads "no" Naruto went through some handsighns and summoned Kisara "I wasn't asking" both men looked at the demon next to him the Hokage got wide eyes and Jiraiya started sweating

"You're threatening me Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked at him a moment then said "yes I am you have lied to me abandoned me and let people walk on me for years last time I checked I am old enough to make my decisions I love you jiji but I hate him" he pointed at Jiraiya "and until he makes some sort of effort to make up for fucking up in his role left by a dying man it will stay that way"

The Hokage stood up suddenly and put his pipe next to his hat leaning against his desk "DAMNIT NARUTO DO YOU WANT TO BE ASSASSINMATED IS THAT YOUR GOAL IN THIS!?"

Naruto looked in his jijis eyes and tilted his head back a bit letting the light hit it and said "let them send the assassins I have my teammates and I have my own skills I will protect myself and if you believe I cannot you are stupid and have not been watching me"

The hokage suddenly kicked his chair out the window shattering it and screamed "FINE DAMNIT BUT I DO NOT AGREE THIS IS MADNESS ON YOUR PART NARUTO" Naruto shrugged

"And? You act like I haven't had assassination attempts on my life in the past" suddenly the room was swarming with anbu looking around for a threat their leader stepped forward "HOKAGE SAMA is everything alright? The window was shattered from this side we assumed the worst"

The Hokage waved his hand dismissively "I am fine leave" they nodded and vanished again Naruto looked at his jiji "I don't see why this is such a big deal for you jiji last I checked it was one of your elders that told me this information so it's not like they care"

The Hokage's face darkened as he looked at Naruto "who?" Naruto rolled his neck "Danzo was his name had these blank masked anbu with him"

Naruto flopped in a chair suddenly Kisara sitting on the arm of the chair as Naruto looked at his jiji and made 5 clones "you go get sensei you go get my teammates you two go to the shop and buy a new window measure this one first and you I want you to go to the ground of the tower and retrieve the Hokage's chair"

They all nodded then vanished as Naruto looked up at the 2 men in front of him "you know jiji when I see the Kakashi guy again im probrobly going to punch him so have him be ready he deserves it "

The sannin next to the Hokage walked around the desk and stood in front of Naruto "look kid what I did was for the village it was my job I didn't abandon you I have been busy"

Naruto looked him in the eye "yet when you come into town you don't even introduce yourself to me I find you outside the hot springs and remember you from a brief meeting in this office around a year ago why is that? Was it some unseen entity of power preventing you from visiting me or did you blame me for what happened years ago? Was that it? Did Kisara here kill someone you loved?"

The sannin flinched and looked Naruto in the eyes "it's not like that kid the fourth gave his life to seal her in you she didn't kill him he sealed her and took his own life in a since and I never saw you at first since you where so young I just didn't think it mattered then a few years went by and I thought it would be awkward and it just kept escalating of me putting it off"

Naruto looked at him and Kisara put her hand on his shoulder "so you were too lazy to visit your lonely godson who had no one to celebrate birthdays, holiday's, special occasions? Were you given reports on my wellbeing? I assume not a spy network and he is oblivious to his godsons problems you are pathetic"

The sannin got a hard look on his face "look kid what I did had to be done damnit it was my fuckin job and your being a little brat about it it could not have been that bad in your life shit your like 13 in the body of a 17 year old."

Kisara pounced on the sannin and pinned him to the floor before one of her tails touched his forehead "ok Jiraiya-san let me show you his life from a first person perspective let's see you live it pain pleasure happiness sadness loneliness companionship all of it"

Suddenly he stiffened and was completely still as if dead before Kisara jumped up and he screamed loud before jumping up and swinging at imaginary targets

The Hokage sighed again as the clone returned with his chair and he flopped in it the sannin was sweating and looking around the room in confusion before he saw Naruto again and said "sorry" Naruto just shrugged before his sensei busted through the door to the office and looked around followed closely by his teammates all looked panicked but saw Naruto was fine and calmed down visibly even shinos stoic demeanor was gone for a moment replaced with a relived look

Naruto motioned next to him on the couch where his teammate's sat but his sensei looked him in the face and blinked "Naruto your clones said it was an emergency what is the problem?"

He looked her in the eye and held up a hand before the clone returned with another clone carrying a window followed by an older man who then installed it behind the Hokage as Naruto's clones started replacing the seals

Naruto reactivated the silence seals and looked at the Hokage and sannin who refused to meet Naruto's eye and said "well you see guys some information has come to my attention recently that is disturbing"

Everyone looked at him besides the sannin "apparently I had a godfather my whole life who neglected his duty's here" he pointed at the sannin "and his excuse was he was to lazy to visit… in a since of different words of course"

His sensei's demeanor darkened more than anyone else's but his teammates didn't look happy either as they looked at the sannin but Naruto was not done "and I also found out my parents' names…"

Everyone looked at him again and Shikamaru sighed "troublesome you mean you never made the connection Naruto?"

He shook his head in the negative and said "Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki" his sensei got wide eyed "as in the red death Kushina Uzumaki?" Naruto nodded and looked at his jiji

"jiji I can let this go I understand in a fucked up backwards way it was your way of protecting me and I can appreciate that "Naruto suddenly smiled at his jiji witch made the man relax a bit he would hate to have his adoptive grandson hate him

But then Naruto looked at the sannin "but you I don't understand dude I am a laidback person I can forgive most anybody and you have pushed my limits to the end man I let things roll off me like water but this stings like a punch to the cheek you're not expecting"

The man said nothing but sighed and said "what do I have to do to make this up to you Naruto?" he shook his head "figure it out but I'll tell you this ignoring the responsibility's is not a good way to start" with that he looked at the Hokage "what was I left"

The man ran his fingers through his hair knocking his helmet off in the process and stood walking over to the picture of the fourth before swiping blood across it and a safe popping open the Hokage reached inside and pulled out a small scroll before sealing it back and walking over to Naruto

"Naruto-kun I just want you to know what you find in here is yours from now on I will not interfere" Naruto nodded and waited for the Hokage to go on but he didn't he just handed Naruto the scroll and walked back over to his desk rummaging around before pulling out another scroll and pulling out a map and keys and handing them to Naruto as well

"That is a map to your parents' house… if you want I will go with you" Naruto was silent a moment before sealing the map and keys into a seal on his hand and looking at his adoptive grandfather

"you know jiji you share my dream yet you go about it the wrong way" the Hokage blinked suddenly and nodded "I know I had my chance to make it right and I missed it without even knowing peace in a single village is not peace it is a moment of happiness in a maelstrom of pain" Naruto nodded and stood up looking at his sensei "will you come with me?" she blinked and nodded and he looked at his teammates "you too?" they nodded simply

He took a deep breath and went to leave the office before he was stopped by the sannin "Naruto look I " but Naruto put his arms around his team and flickered away before he finished he was sick of talking

-Behind the Hokage monument in the forest-

Naruto and his team appeared at the entrance to the forest behind the Hokage monument and he suddenly sighed and leaned against the wall "this day has sucked" Kisara appeared beside him and nodded before vanishing back into the seal

Both teammates looked confused a moment before dropping it and looking around the forests entrance Shikamaru started "so his house is not in the city?" Naruto shook his head and pulled out the map "apparently not it's in this odd place come-on lets go find it" he started walking followed by his sensei and teammates

-Back in the Hokage's office-

Sarutobi was rubbing his temples and Jiraiya was pacing the office if his student was alive now he would probrobly hate him and he needed a way to fix it

Sarutobi was giving him ideas as they came to him but nothing was working so far "so Jiraiya why not train him that is a bonding experience that will help you build trust with the time you spend together" the sannin stopped pacing and sat down "I can but how am I going to get him to agree to it?"

Sarutobi pulled out a blank scroll and wrote on it before tossing it to him "by having me give it to him as a mission? It can be a last resort ot make it work" the sannin pocketed the scroll before sighing again "I wonder what he will find in his house" Sarutobi shrugged "no one knows it is sealed with intricate blood and dna seals only Naruto can open that gate and front door"

The sannin nodded and then stood "damn I need to go and handle some things I'll be back later "with that he vanished

-Back with team Naruto-

They were trekking through the woods for a while and nothing it was taking a while and Naruto was getting frustrated "this damn house is invisible or something!" his sensei giggled a bit "naru-kun you need to calm down well find it"

He pouted and crossed his arms mumbling under his breath witch was a funny sight a 17 year old pouting was just all around amusing but it was nice to have him back and not all depressed like he was

They kept looking his sensei with the map leading them as Naruto glued his eyes to her waist witch did not go unnoticed by his teammates who just snorted and sniggered in amusement

Naruto suddenly stopped moving and looked at his teammates "I am an idjit hold on" he flashed through hand seals and summoned Kisara again making her blink in surprise "naru-kun what do you need?" he sighed suddenly and rubbed his eyes

"Kisara this is Shikamaru and shino you already know sensei" she blinked and nodded at both in turn and they nodded back Naruto said "meet the 9 tailed fox guys" both blinked again and looked at Kisara "umm nice to meet you….."

She smiled "relax boys I won't eat you I promise" Shikamaru muttered troublesome making Naruto laugh before she shrunk into her mini fox form and jumped onto Naruto who started petting her "okay on we go"

His sensei just raised an eyebrow and pointed "where here" Naruto blinked in surprise and looked where she was pointing to see a wall that was a bit taller than him and marble white it made him blink "how the hell did I miss that?"

She laughed "I don't know maybe you were looking at something else?" he blinked then blushed a bit rubbing the back of his head "maybe so let's try and find this gate" all nodded and started walking around

It didn't take long to come to the gate that was made of steel with flat tops almost like a cell but it was painted white to match the walls beside it there was a seal that Naruto looked at and tilted his head "a blood seal that seemed basic…"

Naruto bit his thumb and rubbed it across the seal only for his hand to get stuck and the seal to glow purple and white brightly making him blink in

Surprise and his team to take a step back there was a clicking noise followed by the sound of metal hitting metal and finally the gate swung open

Naruto blinked again and looked around the house was in need of some work the grass was high the walls were green tinted from the pollen over the years the house was dark inside completely and Naruto was kind of put off by this he had a lot of work to do

The actual house was nice 2 story 4 windows upstairs in the front that he could see and 2 below a shed to the side that looked like it was made into a workshop of sorts and a guesthouse in the middle of a pond area that needed work as well

He and his team made their way to the door where Naruto stopped and crouched looking at the seal next to it this one was a bit different it seemed it read his DNA

He pulled one of his hairs off and put it on the seal making it glow green then blue then purple as the door clicked and swung inwards he blinked and looked back at his team "well umm let's look around huh?"

They all nodded and he walked inside to see dust on everything the kitchen was to his left and there was a staircase next to it he saw the furniture in the corner he couldn't make out the color from the dust but it looked nice

He took a step forward and started walking into the back his team right on his heals they made their way to the back where they found an office a library and a storage closet Naruto walked into the library to look around a bit everything was organized and put in its place accordingly

He turned and went into the office and glanced around there was a desk bookshelf storage for scrolls and a 3 pronged kunai hanging on a nail in front of the desk

Naruto walked over to the desk and opening the drawer in the front and pulled out the first thing he saw witch was a small journal that he laid on the desk for later

He made his way back out into the hallway where he made 20 clones and had them search for cleaning supplies and start picking up the place

He walked into the kitchen and flipped on the light before opening the fridge and making a few clones to clean it out the food was done for

Naruto walked over to the cabinets and looked through each before going back into the living room and taking a rag from one of his clones and whipping the dust from the pictures on the walls

He saw a few of the 4th with a red headed women he assumed was Kushina then he saw one of him and Jiraiya and one of a pregnant Kushina with Minato grinning beside her this made Naruto stop and pull it off the wall and examine both faces before shaking his head and sealing the picture into the seal on his arm and walking up the steps

His sensei caught him before he went any farther "you alright Naruto-kun?" he nodded and ran his fingers through his hair as his teammates moved closer "dude this house is nice" Naruto nodded and sighed "yeah it's pretty nice…" his teammates where kind of concerned

Everyone followed his gave to the door at the end of the hallway that he made his way to slowly before pushing it open to reveal the master bedroom that made everyone stop and stare

It was a large bedroom with a king size bed in the middle and side tables on both ends the closet was open on the left side of the room and there was a dresser running along the far wall with a mirror hanging across the length of the dresser on the left side of the room there was a red sheathed sword handing on the wall next to a scroll that had the Uzumaki swirl on it

There was a chest at the foot of the bed that had odd design's all over it and a seal locking it it was trimmed in a gold with a silver outline and had a swirl on one side and an odd looking trident on the other

He looked around the room a bit more before walking to the closet and clipping through the clothes that were handing before stopping on the white cloak with flames licking the bottom he ran his fingers across it and felt its leathery feelbefore pulling it off the hanger and pulling it on over his black t shirt to see how it fit

It was a nice snug fit but he took it back off he wasn't the yellow flash he didn't need to wear this it would be a lie maybe as a prank at a later date so he hung it back up and turned around walking over to the other side of the room pulling the sword off the wall and unsheathing it slowly to admire the blade as it came out of the sheath

His sensei walked over and looked at it to in a state of awe that made him smile as he steped away a bit and did a few tests swings nd shaking his head befor sheathing it again and looking at it again it was a nice sword red handle and sheath with a black hilt

He liked it but it didn't fit him it was to small for his size his arms didn't complement the blade it felt wrong in his hands so he spun it over his hand and grabbed the sheath holding it hilt first to his sensei "sensei see if you can use this please"

She blinked suddenly and put her hands up "I cant do that naruto-kun it would be wrong of me" he shook his head and said "no It doesent fit my size it's a bit to small to complement my arms leangth please sensei it would be wrong to let such a beautifull blade sit unused"

His sensei slowly reached out and took the hilt of the blade pulling it out of the sheath and swining it around in a few katas before sheathing it with a smile "its beautiful thank you naruto-kun" he smiled and nodded while he pulled the scroll down and opened it swiping blood across the seal

He read a few minutes then laughed out loud "it's a clan scroll wow" everyone looked at him in confusion while he laughed about it "whats so funny dude?" skikamaru asked and naruto shook his head unrolling the scroll a bit and turning it to him

"it has jutsu storage seals clan secrets etc etc this is an amazing scroll" Shikamaru sighed then noticed something in the corner that piked his intrest "hey naruto look at that"

Naruto followd his gaze landing on a small table in the corner he made his way to to reveal a shogi set made of mahogany wood and crystal pieces lined with gold he blinked and then laughed again "wow that is an amazing set" Shikamaru nodded and naruto pulled the pieces off and sealed them then the bored and handed him the scroll

"I don't like the game much its not me use it well" Shikamaru took it slowly with a nob "thanks man" he shook his head dismissivly then sighed rolling his neck and moving out of the room and down the steps to the door where he stopped making his team stop where he pulled a kunai and nicked turned to his team

"give m your hands please" his sensei was first holding her hand out and Shikamaru then shino after their dna was in the seal he nodded and started walking again once he reached the gate he made 600 clones "clean it mow it fix anything that's broken explore then dispel" they nodded and shot off in different parts of the property

(AN- hey guys gals just an update on this chapter to let you know what the reasoning behind it this is not going to be bashing on Jiraiya I like the sannin is Naruto going to become spiteful and a dick? No is he going to let the power of his name help him? no will he take his father's name? no the reason I have applied this into a chapter is the reason that I want him to learn the FTG but it will not shape his combat this is a romance/adventure about him as a swordsman for a reason but the thunder god will help quite a bit he also will not learn it instantly like in so many other fics he is going to train in it slowly probly a 9 chapter gap before he knows it and can apply it in combat situations will he be cool with the sannin? In time yes but they are going to have to work out there problems you know? Hope you enjoyed this please please please review guys I need feedback I am writing this blind without it )


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto but the good news is cookies are delicious

Naruto and his team walked into the village quickly ignoring the guards at the gate all together and making their way into the part of town Naruto lived

When they arrived at his house Naruto swiped some blood on the seal and made his way to the couch without a word and plopped down "this day has been nuts guys"

Shikamaru agreed "yeah it has crazy and troublesome" Naruto shook his head "I agree with you" his sensei plopped next to him on the couch "Naruto-kun your ok?"

He regarded her with a smile "of course sensei time heals all wounds I guess but I need to have words with the sannin" **"and I need to eat him I bet he would be good with butter like a lobster"**

Naruto laughed a bit and shook his head that was just like kyuu-chan to threaten the sannin "anyways guys I'll see you tomorrow sensei can I talk with you a moment"

The other 2 left via flicker and left Naruto to speak with Yugao alone "Yugao-chan will you help me with something in the morning?"

She blinked a bit in surprise "what is it Naruto-kun?" he smiled at his sensei "well you see sensei I plan on working on the house tomorrow maybe as much as possible and if nothing comes up I was hoping you would help me remodel the inside… you know give it that spice of a women.."

His sensei blushed a bit "Naruto I would love to help but you do relies what you're asking right?" he tilted his head in confusion "for your help of course Yugao-chan" he finished with a smile that made her smile a bit but she shook her head

"I will help you Naruto but what you're asking is normally done by couples when they move in together so be careful who you ask like that they may take it the wrong way"

Naruto shrugged "eh its cool I asked you and since you're going to help the house will be immaculate! Plus who elts would I ask? Maybe that Anko lady she seems nice"

Yugao got wide eyed "Naruto Anko is unique if you ask her anything be careful how you phrase it" Naruto chuckled "I bought her all you can eat dango earlier and I have never seen a happier women in my life… I swear the owner was crying anime tears…"

His sensei giggles a bit then kissed Naruto's cheek and flickered away leaving him in his living room contemplating different scenarios for different activity's

When one of his clones dispersed giving him the message to come to the house he got up and took off before the gates closed for the night and shot into the forest at high speeds

When he arrived at the gate to his house and opened the gate closing it behind him and following his clone to the back of the house to see a storage shed the size of a small house behind his house hidden a bit in the tree line of the property he was confused

"what the shit is this?" all the clones shrugged as well making Naruto walk over to it and try and open the doors only for them to glow purple and red and stay shut

So he searched for a seal to swiped some blood on and when he did the doors glowed yellow and flew open like they had been jerked by horses

-Hokage's office 3 hours later-

Naruto walked in to see his jiji again surprising the elder kage "Naruto-kun what's wrong?" Naruto sighed deeply "I want a mission will pay for it to be issued I need to go to a country near wave please"

The Hokage looked at him a bit strangely "you're in the chunnin exams if you didn't make it back you'd forfeit" Naruto shook his head "I'll be back in a week and a half" the Hokage looked at him hard a moment "where is it you wish to go Naruto-kun?"

Naruto pulled a journal out of his back pocket and held it up showing the Uzumaki swirl "something my mother left me in writing is in uzu I need to go get it"

The Hokage furrowed his brow "Naruto kun are you serious?" Naruto nodded "it's something I have to do jiji I'm sure you can understand that"

The Hokage sighed deeply and shook his head "Naruto this is a difficult request with the village in this state I do not send out anyone on any mission" Naruto looked at him a minute then shook his head "send me and I will consider your betrayal even to me and I will never bring it up again"

The Hokage furrowed his brow "that is a low blow Naruto-kun" he shrugged "I am a ninja I do what I have to" the Hokage laid his pipe and hat on the desk in a swift movement and pulled a scroll writing on it "inform your team you will be leaving in the morning"

Naruto nodded and accepted the scroll taking off out of the room quickly making the elder kage sigh in desperation "Jiraiya go with him please" the sannin in the corner nodded and vanished

- Almost 1am Yugao's house-

Naruto knocked on her door briskly and when she came to the door in her night clothing that happened to be a purple teddy that gave him a nosebleed she got a tic mark "Naruto-kun if you knocked on my door to see me in my nightclothes I swear ill pummel you"

Naruto blinked suddenly and shook his head handing her a scroll for the mission "east gate 9:am sensei" and then he looked her up and down again and vanished Yugao looked at the scroll and frowned

-East gate the next morning-

Shikamaru and shino arrived first to see a sight that made them a bit surprised Naruto had on a battle vest with 2 swords on his back the Uzumaki swirl in the middle bracers with spikes and small shoulder pads that where dark red with small silver spikes petruding from the top he was wearing loose cargo pants in flat black and some combat boots across his lower back he has a huge scroll strapped with kunai and shuriken pouches hanging from a belt on either side of his waist he was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and eyes closed waiting on them to arrive

When they addressed him he opened one eye and nodded to them both then closed it again "Jiraiya keep hiding and im going to have Anko castrate you" both of his teammates looked confused before the sannin flickered into the picture

"How did you see me gaki?" Naruto shrugged "Kisara smelled you smell of ink toads and latex.." the sannin stuck a pose as if complemented

"why are you here you fuckin pervert" the man narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow "I'm assigned to your mission as commanding officer" Naruto opened one eye and snorted "I won't listen to a word you say shithead"

The man said in a serious voice "yes you will or I will write you up for insubordination" Naruto shrugged "do it then I don't give a shit I told you I did not want to see you why are you here did you request this?"

The sannin said in a flat voice "the Hokage ordered me to come with you if you have a problem with that take it up with him" Naruto flickered away to the Hokage tower returning moments later holding a sputtering Hokage as he did so

"jiji why is he here I told you I wanted nothing to do with him" the Hokage shoved Naruto off him "damnit boy I was trying to finish the paperwork for the day he is here as commanding officer on this mission I see no reason why that's a bad thing"

The Hokage ducked as Naruto swung at him "you do to fuckin know why it's a bad thing damnit I will kill him if he comes" the Hokage shook his head "try" Naruto blinked "what?" the Hokage nodded at Jiraiya "go to a training ground and try do you best fight him all out and if you win I will keep him here if you lose he goes"

Naruto fumed "he's a Goddamn sannin he has 500 years' experience on me he is fuckin old of course he will win!" the Hokage shrugged "do it anyway maybe it will show you the reason why he will lead this operation effectively Naruto"

Naruto looked at the sannin "ground 33 now" and flickered off as his sensei arrived to see the last part blinking in surprise she flickered with him followed by the teammates and Jiraiya the Hokage was right behind them

Naruto arrived in the middle of the field and waited a moment to see his sensei arrive "Naruto-kun what's wrong what's happening here" he waved her off as the others arrived and he stared down the sannin in front of him

The Hokage moved Yugao out of the way and began the match sitting back to watch the spectacle with a critical eye

Naruto didn't rush blindly like everyone expected him to instead he stood still watching the sannin closely who just had his arms crossed in front of him looking at Naruto evenly "kid look we don't have to do this I have tried to make amends here what do I have to do" Naruto shook his head and flickered in front of the sannin swinging at his face

The sannin ducked and punched Naruto in the gut hard making him slide back a few feet but Naruto was prepared and backfliped landing on his hands and axe kicking the sannin who grabbed his foot and threw him

Naruto tumbled across the ground a few feet then regained his center and rolled in the air getting his feet under him and drawing both blades he dropped into a low stance

"dance of the full moon "the sannin watch in amusement as the kid seemed to vanish and appear behind him but Jiraiya had seen it all and deflected the attack with a kunai that was cut in half in the process

Naruto spun both blades and sheathed them then dropped back into his fighting stance the sannin sighed deeply and shot off at Naruto making the kid blink in surprise witch was a mistake it was all the sannin needed to land a punch sending Naruto across the field with blood arching in the air

Naruto shook his head and got back up bleeding from the nose profusely he made 1500 clones and they all started shooting through handseals witch made everyone wide eyed this was madness it would kill him no one could sustain that many jutsu

Naruto got covered in a red cloak of chakra and shot off every jutsu back to back at the sannin rocking the earth with their destructive power craters and tremors flooded the area in different spots while the jutsu followed the sannin for several minutes before the clones dispersed and Naruto collapsed to his knees breathing heavy and blood pooling at his feet from the broken nose

The sannin looked wide eyed at the kid in front of him that just leveled a training ground the size of downtown Konoha it was an amazing feet but the fight was over at this point and Naruto wouldn't acknowledge it as he stumbled to his feet pulling his swords

"I will win this fight."

The blades were illuminated by the sunlight, creating a glow around Naruto as he spun a full 360, his momentum picking up leaves and causing them to circle around him.

He did a double downward slash from left to right and the air around him rippled and shot off at the sannin, knocking him back and making him skid 15 yards from the impact.

Jiraiya's chest and arms, which have taken the brunt of the attack, are bleeding.

The old sage managed to pack chakra into them at the last moment.

Everyone stared wide eyes at Naruto as both his swords fell and he collapsed unconscious to the floor the Hokage turned to Yugao "Yugao-san what have you taught him" she shook her head "the jutsu and swordsmanship are mine but he made that last move up I think I'm going to ask him to teach me it"

The Hokage shook his head and flickered over to Naruto to check on him "he is just asleep he will be fine probrobly exhausted from the jutsu earlier"

Shino nodded "precisely my bugs say his chakra is 97% depleted" the Hokage gave him a manically crazy look "he still has some chakra after that?" shino nodded and looked off at the sun that was steadily rising "we must set out I shall carry him first then sensei then Shikamaru then me again no offence Jiraiya-san but if he wakes up on your shoulder he might retaliate"

The man nodded and shino sheathed both Naruto's swords and took them off his back handing them to his sensei and tossing Naruto on his shoulder "let us move"

He took off suddenly to the east Shikamaru and Yugao behind him Jiraiya hung back a second "that would have killed me sensei if I had not packed chakra into it at the last moment I hope your right and this trip brings us back from the brink if not I think I have lost him…" Sarutobi nodded and Jiraiya shot off after them

-A couple of hours later about midafternoon-

Naruto woke up to the sight of the ground moving and the feeling of someone holding him he immediately tensed and pivoted his body to the left rolling off the person and reaching for a sword that was not there

He blinked suddenly and saw his teammates and the sannin he nodded at everyone even Jiraiya much to everyone's surprise and started feeling around for his scroll and swords "uhh heya where's my scroll and swords guys?"

Jiraiya tossed him the scroll that took 2 hands to catch and reattach and Shikamaru handed him both blades hilt first Naruto strapped them back on and rolled his neck and shoulders 'thanks Kisara-chan' she smiled in the seal **'not a problem Naruto kun' ** he looked at everyone in turn

"we need to talk" everyone nodded and walked over to him and he walked into the surrounding forested area to find a small clearing not far from their position where he unsealed some chairs and a table from the large scroll on his back

"This mission is a cover there are no diplomats in trouble that require immediate assistance we are going somewhere my mother asked me to go and pick something up in a letter I found last night at the house"

Shikamaru cut in "I was with you man we didn't see a letter" Naruto shook his head "I went back last night and a clone of mine found a storage shed barn thing in the back of the house

-le flashback no jutsu-

The doors slid open to reveal a large library it was packed to the ceiling and had a basement it seemed full of books scrolls artifacts the ground floor had a few arm chairs and a couch with a coffee table there was a counter with some basic machines coffee cream sugar milkshake mixer

The last made Naruto chuckle a bit and look around he didn't see nothing that stuck out but there had to be 4000 books on the shelves and he doubted he could read them all unless he used clones and made like 50 to read a day over the span of a few months or a year

He walked through and noticed there was no dirt or dust the floor was made of polished marble and had the swirl in the middle he glanced around a few more minutes before he looked on the coffee table to see a envelope behind held down by a candle

He made his way over and picked it up breaking the seal and reading it quickly

_Naruto-kun I assume you found this letter otherwise the words mean nothing that is on the paper I'm assuming maybe your 8? 9? I don't know but I want you to go get something if you haven't found out yet the Uzumaki clan was a fairly large clan of seal masters and we had a pretty cool bloodline in our heyday but sadly we are almost no more once you bring this up the present hokage would probrobly enact the CRA and it requires you to take multiple wives to repopulate a clan but that's your choice if you wish to tell them or not I mean hell they most likely assume there are more of us but I must inform you there are not me and your father looked everywhere and could not find any more I was the last and that means now you are you see we had a home ar one point its name was uzugakure it is located west of the land of tea and east of the leaf next to a small place called wave we were once prosperous but we were invaded by 2 country's kumo and iwa attacked us from 2 sides overwhelming us and destroying our ranks but know this out of 2000 of us we took out over 30000 of them we were hardworking shinobi that defended out home with our lives I was not among them you see I was a princess believe it or not witch I guess makes you royalty? I was young when we were attacked and came to the leaf after fleeing with my royal guards they went back to assist the battle and I stayed in the protection while Konoha dispatched shinobi to assist the problem was that when they arrived it was too late the small army we were was gone and the body's of shinobi littered the ground I went back and collected all the artifacts and placed them in this compound this is the library it has the books on sealing from thousands of years of research and trial and error my personal journal is under this table I want you to do this however go back to uzu and in the kage tower I left something there for safe keeping only you can enter the gate it takes the blood of an Uzumaki to open the gates and one of the royal family to open the tower I need you to go there and in the kages room there is a safe I placed my summoning contract in this contract is only the royal family's and no one can sign it but an Uzumaki I want this for you I believe it will be to your liking know that I love you souchi with all my heart with love Kushina Uzumaki_

-flashback end-

Naruto looked around at everyone "this is the mission I have instructions on how to get past the defense surrounding the island and you are along for the ride and I have to say guys I wouldn't want anyone els along with me for this even if we don't need the sannin here"

Jiraiya sighed deeply "kid look I'm sorry ok how many times do I have to say it?" Naruto looked at him blankly "if a word was all we needed to clear this up we would have been squared the day this happened"

Naruto stood and cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders "let's roll guys" once everyone was standing he sealed all of his stuff away and took off his team behind him

-2 days 7 hours 9 minutes 3 seconds 97.9 milliseconds-

Naruto and his team where water walking in the middle of the ocean looking through a thin mist onto a landmass surrounded by a few hundred whirlpools Naruto calmly kneeled down and Placed his hand on top of the water and channeled chakra into it lighting up the area in front of him for 50 yards that made the 4 whirlpools there exploded shooting water into the sky and making it rain over the gathered group in sheets soaking them through ad Naruto silently walked over and past the former place where the whirlpools were

He walked onto the land and his group followed suit as the whirlpools reformed behind them Naruto walked into the surrounding bamboo and started to find his way through the dense forested area

Every so often he would stumble upon a skeleton or a degraded war machine even a few carriages that made him chuckle a bit

The air was depressing as they found the gates of the city that towered over them it was an elegance that was amusing to Naruto but that was only the wall the actual gate was immaculate solid steel lined with silver and a huge seal on it that Naruto channeled chakra into silently making the hendges creek in displeasure as the gates swung open 8 feed then fell backwards off the hendges and crashed to the ground

Naruto shook his head and made his way into the city he looked around with a frown on his face the city was devastated there was body's everywhere and they were littering the area kunai swords spears gauntlets carriages

Naruto looked around slowly so did his team Jiraiya was effected severely "I never imagined I would be here again" Naruto looked back at him and nodded "kaa-san said in her message you brought her here I would have loved to see it in its prime"

He looked at the building surrounding the street vines were shadowing the houses engulfing them in there essence trees were coming through the cobblestone streets it seems as if the smell of blood permitted the air to this day all these years later Naruto shook his head and started looking at the ground examining the body's

He found something interesting surrounded by around 7 skeletons was another Skelton that had on a different headband Naruto scooped up

It had the Uzumaki swirl on it but the cloth disinigrated in his hand when he touched it the metal was rusted and had dings and scratches on it but it held up a bit and he only needed an example so he pocketed it

His team watched him closely as he made his way through the streets sometimes seeing something that interested him he would stop and scoop it up or examine it and toss it away

When they made it to the tower Naruto saw 3 seals he recognized one he thought he made but he guessed he was wrong

He channeled a bit of chakra into it and suddenly from everywhere lights lit up the area then a hologram started playing

There was a resounding boom as the gates exploded inward and ninja rushed in from both sides of the city as traps and ninja took them out quickly using the funneling effect of the doors to channel them into the city and take them out

Every now and again an uzu ninja would fall and the sounds of battle permitted the air grappling hooks were shot onto the walls and ninja came over from the walls since the seals stopped chakra from sticking to them

The ninja from the walls flanked the defending ninja and made them defend from both sides in a blocking effect Naruto turns and looked at the tower / mansion to see guards with spears and shield descend into the area decorated in steel golden painted armor trimmed in silver there helmets covering their faces with blank anbu like masks that were made of steel but painted white

The ones in front dropped low and the ones from behind placed their spears over the ones in fronts shields making a wall as they pushed forward the ninja where firing jutsu after jutsu that were instantly dissipated on their shields rank after rank fell to their spears before they retaliated

Iwa rose rocks around the palace guards and dropped the rock from high letting it free fall and crush them here is where Naruto got impressed swordsman and women appeared and danced through ranks killing leagues each of iwa and kumo shinobi it was a bloodbath it was almost as if they were each a shinigami delivering souls to the afterlife on rafts

When they started to get tired and overwhelmed the ranks of people where gone the invading shinobi where cut in half or more as they regrouped together to overwhelm the rest of the shinobi from uzu appeared and Naruto watched for hours as the shinobi fell left and right blood running in streams through the streets

Everyone was green in the face by the end even the sannin who had fought wars the sheer power of the battled was astounding blood running everywhere as weapons flew through the air jutsu shot left and right and what amazed everyone was the use of the bloodline

Chains of different colors shot everywhere from the shinobi red green purple black even gold wrapped around invading shinobi ripping them apart he even saw one uzu shinobi slam his hand into the gut of a iwa ninja and lava to stream out of the man's mouth as his insides where incinerated

When the transmition cut it had been hours of watching the battle take place and what looked like the king at the time spoke a hologram of him standing at the top of the tower in armor about to join the battle below was shown "I have a feeling this is the day we fall gentlemen, it was an honor to fight by your side if anyone lives and sees this transmition it is important you know that this was a pointless war" he donned his helm and jumped from the roof landing gracefully on his feet and rolling to spread the momentum he began to fight as his royal guards followed suit

Naruto shook his head and leaned against the building he was exhausted at this point the mental stress from this was killing him "that was crazy" he said it in a low dead voice and Shikamaru spoke up "I know what you mean I have never seen ranks fall so fast to so few warriors.."

Naruto shook his head and swiped blood across the next seal opening the doors and standing up walking into the tower that was perfectly preserved he looked around silently to see if he noticed what he needed to find

It was an immaculate first room marble floors with a stone golem in the middle and double staircase's going up either side rooms around in a swirl like a corkscrew or a "whirlpool" at the top of the steps was a single set of double doors painted black and silver he channeled chakra to his legs and leapt up to the top ignoring the steps all together

This surprised his team he was hyper and impatient sometimes but he seemed so tired and yet here he was leaping large distances to a door he could have reached from the steps just as easy

When his team arrived to him he calmly looked at them "do not touch anything please this is for me to see and I don't want to offend any of you but If you set off one of the security seals I will not be pleased "

He opened the door and looked at the room that was also perfectly preserved a red rug with a blue room a black desk and a immaculate leather chair he made his way in and looked around it didn't seem to be much of a palaces main room until he noticed it the door hidden to look like a mirror he slid it open to reveal a sky view of the entire city black and white leather chairs and couches facing each other and a kitchen to his left that was huge he saw the bedroom doors across the way and to his right he saw a armor closet left open to reveal the armor gone but the sword there

He made his way over to it and gripped it slightly pulling it from its sheath making the metal resound with the beautiful sound it made the shiing of the blade sliding from it

He swung it around a few times then examined the blade the sword was interesting he couldn't tell if it was for show or use it had a straight blade like a dagger but the length of his arm in a blade the hilt was black on the outside with red lining underneath and about the length of one and half of his hands the guard was shaped like a shuriken

He sheathed it again and sealed it away then pulled the scroll off his back and sealed the furniture even the desk he saw before

He searched that office and sealed everything of interest even a painting on the wall of the royal family it had his mother in it so he took it

When he found the safe he didn't even bother looking at the contents he opened it grabbed the summoning scroll poured the rest on the scroll and sealed it before putting it on his lower back and walking to the door "let's find a room and get some sleep"

Everyone agreed and found a room it was odd to get into a dead persons bed but no one spoke of it as Naruto made his way to the bed that night Jiraiya appeared "heya kid let's talk"

Naruto gave him a odd look "alright what do you want to talk about" Jiraiya grinned at this at least he was speaking now "I'm curious about something if you don't mind kid" Naruto shrugged and motioned for him to continue

"You and your sensei….." Naruto smiled suddenly and chuckled "she is wonderful isn't she? She was the first person to show me what I needed and teach me without judging first"

The sannin smiled "I see so the kids got a crush on his sensei" Naruto shrugged "it's a little more than a crush she is important to me on the level that even if she Denys to be with me I would protect her anyways she is the light at the end of my tunnel"

The sannin pulled out his notebook and scribbled down some lines with a giggle making Naruto sigh "look man you try and make up with me then you use me for your material I don't like that"

The sannin blinked and shook his head showing Naruto the notepad "I just took the line "she is my light at the end of the tunnel" I like that kid its unique"

Naruto shook his head "look dude me and you are going to have problems the only reason I am speaking to you right now is because you won that fight if I would have won you would be in Konoha now being ignored"

The sannin chuckled "you left me a nice cut for a price however" the sannin pulled his sleeves down a bit and showed him the cuts "it ran from my chest to my hip across both arms kid that attack was powerful had I not channeled the chakra id be dead right now"

Naruto nodded "yea you would have I'm sure you've noticed your arms keep pulsing that is youki demon chakra in your system its poison you won't be in shape for about a week"

The sannin sighed loudly "damn kid what an attack it was powerful as hell even holding to the ground with chakra I was knocked back 15 yards minimum"

Naruto nodded "Kisara helped me make it its amazing when used at full power.." Jiraiya blinked "full power? " Naruto nodded "yeah you got a taste of 12% since I was so low on chakra I will show you tomorrow maybe" the sannin shook his head "hey kid want to see a cool technique? Made by your pops"

Naruto looked at him evenly and waited as Jiraiya formed the rasengan "it's called rasengan it's a jutsu made by the for the Hokage took him 3 years took me a little over 1 and a half to learn" Naruto looked at it a moment examining the move closely

"I see it spins in all directions rapidly causing the chakra to literally drill through anything in its path I like it… perhaps I can incorporate a chakra nature into it and complete the jutsu"

Jiraiya stared at him a moment then blinked in surprise "how did you know it wasn't finished?" Naruto pointed at it "I cannot smell nature manipulation"

The sannin gave him an odd look "smell?" Naruto nodded ": I have advanced senses they let me know a lot of things from a single action look taste smell it's helpful"

The sannin nodded and breathed out a sigh before throwing Naruto a bag of balloons and a water balloon "pop it with chakra and come see me" with that he vanished

It wasn't long before Yugao appeared at Naruto's door with a small smile that made him grin "Yugao-chan heya" she smiled a bit wider and walked over to him and plopped on his lap "you know we missed our date…"

His smile fell "I'm sorry Yugao-chan but I got so excited to come here and….. Can you forgive me?" she smiled evilly "MAAAAAYBEEEE but you have to show me you're REALLY are sorry so how are you going to do that na-ru-to-kun?" his mind went blank for a minute then he blushed a deep red "uhh well I will do anything you wish Yugao-chan"

She raised an eyebrow "anything?" he nodded and she took a thinking pose "hmm lets see I was really looking forward to that date naru-kun" he smiled "me to Yugao-chan"

She took another thinking pose "hmm I can't think of nothing surprise me?" he raised an eyebrow "surprise you? Anything's allowed?" she nodded with a smile and he decided to kiss her witch did not surprise her but she was happy he caught on

It started small and friendly but turned deep and passionate as he grabbed her legs and pulled her against him and turned them around so she was lying against the wall and his knees was on the beds mattress

She ran her arms around his neck and held him in place preventing him from pulling back but he didn't mind at all he ran his hand up her leg to her stomach and across it to her lower back where he locked his arms holding her to him

When they broke for air and started panting Naruto was grinning like a moron and Yugao had a smile as well even though both were breathing like they ran a marathon

Naruto leaned in and stole a second kiss this one chaste and sweet before he leaned back "that was excellent Yugao-chan" she raised an eyebrow "I agree however I am waiting on my surprise…" he tilted his head to the side "that didn't surprise you?" she shook her head "was expecting it"

He frowned and shrugged before grinning again and unlatching his arms to reach over for a small scroll he placed on his table before the first intrusion "hmm let's see" he ducked out of her hold and leaned against the wall next to her and unsealed some items from the scroll before handing her a box it was about the size of his fist and looked well made

She opened it to see a beautifully crafted necklace it was gold with a silver charm that was shaped like a crescent moon with a sword through it was small but nice and she loved it

She leaned over and kissed his cheek before reaching behind her and latching it he smiled at her with his small true smile that conveyed how he was feeling to the women in front of him "I don't know how to surprise you tonight Yugao-chan but I will figure something out and if I don't I will make it up when we get home… and that's a promise"

She smiled at him again "alright Naruto-kun" she leaned in and kissed him again and winked before making her way to the door and leaving quickly

Naruto shook his head and laid down for some sleep this day had been nuts emotional rollercoaster depressing neutral happy it was like riding down a rapid

-the next day 6:00am-

The toad sannin hit a gong hard making everyone wake up and be on guard Naruto rushed out of his room in his boxers holding his swords at the ready making Jiraiya get a good look at him and blink "uhh nice tattoo gaki" Naruto snarled "you woke me up you damn bastard…" Jiraiya shook his head and pointed at a passing squirrel "he did"

Naruto walked back into his room to get dressed so did the others who also jumped to the ready when the going was hit but Jiraiya killed their mood farther "Naruto I found something you have to see kid"

Naruto emerged a few seconds later in a red battle vest his time and dark blue cargo pants swords and scrolls back in place and nodded waiting for the rest of his team to assemble and when they did he followed the sannin out into the village

What Naruto and the others found surprised even them when he saw a room that was hidden behind a wall that moved but that is not what surprised him what surprised him was the man frozen in animation against the wall of the room as if reaching for something

Naruto walked over and examined him to see there was a stasis seal on him that surprised Naruto even more this guy was frozen with a stasis seal all these years he had black hair and silver eyes and was wearing black combat boots a black t shirt and dark blue camo pants

So he did what anyone would have he swiped his blood across it and overloaded the seal with his chakra making the seal explode and the man to fall face forward to the floor before rolling and reaching for a weapon that was not there

Naruto spoke here "uhh hey bro you alright? You've been under stasis for like 20 years…" the man looked at the gathered people and then lunged at Naruto punching him in the face "get away from me you bloody pussies where are my weapons fight me like a man not a pussy!"

Naruto frowned and unsealed the sword from yesterday before throwing it to the man "there now your armed and I'm kicking your ass for that cheap shot bastard" the man rushed forward to attack Naruto at pretty good speeds making Naruto jump sideways and knee him in the gut only for the man to spin on his heel and the sheath of his sword to go sailing across the room

Naruto's flipped sideways and made 3 clones that went through handsighns one did an air jutsu and 2 did fire jutsu making the room they were in ignite in a fiery brilliance and the wall to explode outward rocking the building

The man who was still a mystery "I have to give you credit mate that was a badass explosion" Naruto pulled both his blades and nodded "thanks now let's do this" the man fell backwards out of the hole freefalling to the ground before rolling dispersing his momentum and looking up with a smirk on his face "bring it kid your 100 years too early to fight me"

Naruto jumped out and flipped midair bringing both blades down on the mystery man in front of him but the man in question only held up his arm with the sword and blocked both of Naruto's causing a shockwave to shoot through them both and crumble the cobblestone

The man looked around with a frown "what has happened to my city! What the hell have you people done! I will kill you" the man shoved Naruto off him ending the deadlock and holding his arm out making it glow suddenly rocks started floating in front of his arm and open palm the man said "rock gun"

Suddenly Naruto was dancing around shots slicing them in half's and dodging what he could while the surrounding area was assaulted with damages from the man's attack leaving small craters everywhere they hit

Once the attack stopped Naruto shot at the man swords at the ready and bringing them down in an x formation that the man blocked with a straight thrust stopping both blades in there tracks and holding his hand in front of Naruto's face before snapping "unholy destruction" suddenly his arm glowed purple and he opened the palm only for a large gust of wind do erupt from it and then a brilliant purple flame to ignite on it shooting it at Naruto and igniting the very air around them before shooting off in a side burst from his hand like a lazer

Naruto barely dodged it singing his left arm in the process and making him hiss in pain but he didn't mind this guy was interesting Naruto turned to survey the destruction and saw that every structure in the radius of that blast for a few hundred yards was gone leveled completely so Naruto smirked

"ok dude you want to play that lets play" Naruto flipped his sword letting it stab the ground before gripping his vest and ripping it off tossing it to the side and his tattoos glowing healing his arm quickly letting him use both arms momentarily

He put both blades to the left top and spun around 3 times full 360's and then stopped his momentum kicking up dust and debris around him as lightening crackled as he dropped both swords across his body to the right

Suddenly everything was purple and red as in front of Naruto ignited and shot off making the man jump straight in the air as Naruto's attack hit the ground leaving a crater in its wake and knocking out everything in its path rocks houses street trees bushes body's everything in its path was incinerated then exploded in a flash of bright yellow purple red and blue making it spin like a hurricane and rain a brilliant golden essence down on them both as they stared each other down

The mystery man smiled suddenly and then laughed manically "holy shit kid that attack was amazing you have to shot me how to do that"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "so were friends now huh? Why not start with your name" the man in question raised an eyebrow and then smiled "my name is Ivan wolver nice to meet you sir" Naruto nodded at him "Naruto Uzumaki pleasure" ivan furrowed his brow " ahh so you're an Uzumaki explains how you got here.."

Naruto looked at him funny "yeah men so why are you here?" the man smiled "well I am a servant of the royal family of course" Naruto shook his head "well sorry to say this but every one of the Uzumaki's but me is dead bro have been for years"

Jiraiya appeared suddenly "kid what the hell that attack is dangerous we are labeling it a senjutsu when we get home" Naruto shrugged "so what that is just youki and chakra mixed with the air around us that makes the chakra into a blade and penetrated and breaks down on an atomic level it's pretty simple when kyuu explains it"

The sannin shook his heads kids were nuts but Naruto was not done he made 1000 clones "scout every remaining house look for every bunker hidden area anything of interest value or importance bring back here in 3 hours we meet up GO" all the clones scattered across the field and Naruto turned back to ivan "so let's get you some food man"

(AN—woo next chapter is done look at that thanks to tremor 230 for the oc ivan I borrowed here the explosion loving awesomeness and a small explanation for my delay and what not this chapter was a bit difficult to write I had so much going on these past ferw days between work and family it's like BLEH so sorry for the delay and look guys I have romance in the part of the description don't write me complaining about the fluff unless it's a suggestion on how to improve it there will be romance in this story it may be shitty romance but its romance cuz Naruto needs lots of love 0.o from multiple women at the same time preferably have a good one)


	9. Chapter 9

_**READ THIS**_ I do not own Naruto but I do own these cookies OM NOM NOM NOM ALL AN BEFORE WE START HERE (AN-oooook so it has been brought to my attention my oc was not appreciated in the last chapter and I understand I have a ton of Naruto's characters to choose from but the only person who could come close to fitting the place for this person would be Deidra I understand an oc kind of throws a wrench into the mix but the way I see it is he is an important part of the story im sorry if you hate that) also updates have slowed I know this the reason is that I have gotten almost no reviews recently I don't know if you know this but reviews are a writers lifeblood I need to know if you hate the recent chapter I need to know if you love it flame or complement I don't mind just review if they come in some more I will update faster again NOW LADYS AND GENTLMEN ON THE THE STORY

Naruto and is team met back up in the center of the village the newest member Ivan sat down with a sigh and a shake of his head his silver eyes glowing in the moonlight

Yugao started to light a fire Naruto pulled both of his swords from his back and sat down swords laying across his lap and leaned back against a rock closing his eyes

"this place used to be amazing I found some pictures of some family's the streets used to be packed houses elegant in their own way it upsets me deeply that this place has fallen from glory…"

Ivan nodded "you have no idea the city used to be magnificent this level of distortion it makes it seem so incomplete" Naruto nodded and smiled a bit "maybe we can do something about that.." he jumped up and motioned for Ivan to follow him he wanted to try something

-Konoha 2 days later-

Naruto and his team arrived at the gate plus Ivan the man was surveying his surroundings as Naruto handed in his mission report and a hand from a bandit as proof the team took off to the tower again

When they arrived and brushed past the secretary to the office a brisk nock as Naruto made his way into the room "JIJI! I am back! Mission accomplished!"

The Hokage gave a brisk nod "ok Naruto welcome back did you find what you were after?" Naruto nodded and smiled a bit "jiji I need to ask you 2 favors one is huge the other is small"

The Hokage gave Naruto an odd look and waved a hand for him to continue so he stepped to the side and motioned to Ivan "I want him to be given the option to become a shinobi he is an interesting guy last I checked he had a bloodline its sealed off at the moment but when I have it unsealed he could be a huge asset"

The Hokage looked at him "you a ninja for another village" he nodded "I was a ninja of uzu before the fall" the Hokage remained stotic then sighed "I don't even want to know how you're so young whatever ill test you later what the next one Naruto "

Naruto smiled and looked around "I wish to cut down 4.9 miles of forest behind the monument" the Hokage spit the sake he was sipping out and started to choke

Naruto blinked in surprise and tilted his head "come on jiji I need to use the space for a project I promise you will like it"

The Hokage still blue in the face shook his head "no absolutely not Naruto that is much too large of the forest to cut down" Naruto furrowed his brow and shook his head "I don't think so"

She Hokage shook his head "1 mile is the limit if you are allowed any more would be Ludacris" Naruto sighed but nodded and looked at his jiji "I want to try something later but I will leave it be for now"

He turned to leave Ivan following he tilted his head backwards at his sensei "heya yugao-chan I will come by later to speak with you we have a conversation to finish ne?" he smiled wider at her small blush and grabbed Ivan to flicker off Jiraiya followed close behind

When Naruto appeared outside the gates to his house and made a few clones to go in and straighten up the extra room he made 1.5k more clones and had them spread around the area using different sword teqniques to cut the trees down while others pushed them into a pile across the way Jiraiya appeared and started helping witch made Naruto grin at least he was trying to help

When the area he was clearing around his house was gone a mile in girth he could faintly see the trees at the edge of the border

He called the clones back and unsealed 9 large scrolls before handing them to different clones who then started spanning the area to unseal the better kept buildings Naruto himself took the largest scroll almost 3 times the size of the others him an Ivan had to carry it together

They made their way to the outside gate of his house 12 yards away or so before unsealing the palace tower the other clones converges unsealing the former clan housing surrounding the tower in a triangular defensive formation

Once all the houses where placed leaving an area for streets to be made the sun was setting but Naruto was not finished so he had all of his clones converge again and gave the order "stay measure what we need and repair every house and the tower clean the windows replace the doors anything broken windows all of it throw away all furniture that is not worth keeping when this is done dispel"

The clones all nodded before shooting off to do their tasks as Naruto walked over to his house through the street this place was just buildings at the moment but soon it would be a village of its own he just had work to do

-the next morning-

Yugao Shikamaru Jiraiya Ivan and shino all walked into Naruto's room to see him sprawled across the bed as if he fell asleep that way Yugao decided to mess with him so she placed a hand on his stomach and channeled a bit of chakra with a resounding pop kyuu in her human form appeared making Yugao grin "hey want to play a prank foxxy?"

Kisara smiled evilly "what kind of prank" she points at Naruto's sleeping form "lets."

-5 minutes later village center-

Naruto woke up to someone slapping him only to see Jiraiya "hey kid your naked" Naruto was instantly up and on his feet only for the blanket covering him to fall away leaving him exposed

Some women in the crowd sported nosebleeds as Naruto's toned body twisted every which way "how did I get here?" he asked scratching his head in confusion Jiraiya sighed "kid seriously your naked" Naruto looked at everyone staring and blushed a deep crimson "wellllllll nothing to do now but HELECOPTER HELECOPTER HELECOPER" then he flickered off_**(to understand this joke watch this video watch?v=VF25C6v4kwc)**_

Yugao and Kisara where both red in the face lookin at each other before they also flickered off Jiraiya scribbled in his book and flickered off in the crowed Tenten was passed out blood pooling around her

-back at Naruto's house-

After he changed into a black t shirt and pants with a white cloak over it the short sleeves baggy around the long sleeve shirt on the back it had his regular 9 tailed fox curled around his purple sword the bottom of the cloak was lined with grey slash looking marks he strapped said purple sword across his lower back and put his 2 shorter swords on his back down the shoulders one hilt coming from the top of each

His hair was wet and not as spiky he turned to glare at the 2 women across from him "that was a cruel joke damnit" both women sniggered some more he sighed deeply "now every women in Konoha is going to have seen my junk"

They were going to retort when the Hokage appeared in front of him "what is this I hear of you naked in town Naruto?" he pointed to the 2 women who made the Hokage sigh and hand them both 50 bucks "you win"

Naruto sighed deeply "damn assholes" Naruto walked outside and made 1.5k clones again and had them all set out 600 of them were to head down and start digging the small trench for the roads while the rest were to finish the repairs on houses and the tower he made another 200 and had them go start buying supplies from town and digging another trench for the fence around the village

Naruto himself made his way to the southern wall of his house before destroying it with a large earth jutsu making half of it crumble he then walked away as Jiraiya flickered in "kid lets work on that jutsu now" Naruto nodded and walked over "lets show my team it 2 I think they should know maybe we can surprise people with the knowledge of it"

-2 weeks later-

The chunnin exam finals where under way people were coming into the arena quickly all the teams were gathered besides Naruto's who was still missing it was a crazy sight to behold

The crowd calmed down slightly as the Hokage made his way out to the podium making most of the civilians gasp he was no longer old as before his hair was dark almost black so was his beard a few gray hairs peeking through and his wrinkles were almost gone and he was smiling like a fool

"welcome everyone to the chunnin exam finals before we begin I wish to introduce our guest's Coming all the way from kiri the newest mizukage please give her a warm welcome" the crowd applauded as she stood and nodded slightly some men whistled

The Hokage kept his smile and continued "now our longtime ally and my personal friend the kazekage arrived today to watch his children fight as well give him a warm welcome" the kazekage stood and got whoops and clapping where given not quite as loud as for mei

The hokage waited for the man to sit back down before going on "we also have A the raikage here as well to watch one of his gennin fight here today give him a warm welcome" this applause was lower than both but still present as he sat back down the Hokage told them the rules and to let the games begin before sitting down

The proctor was in the arena and announced the match "Neji vs Shikamaru please everyone besides these two gennin vacate the arena" everyone left bur Shikamaru was not there the proctor looked around and Neji scoffed loudly "that lazy man must have known fate chose me as the winner"

He was going to continue until a blinding flash descended upon the arena as a lightning bolt struck in the center next to Neji the resound crack from the impact resounded around the arena and Shikamaru was standing there wearing a black battle vest like Naruto normally wears a small sword on his lower back

He looked over at Neji with a blank look on his face "last time I checked Neji fate was never set in stone until the event passed do not assume you can beat me from the word fate as fate is unpredictable"

No one said a word as Shikamaru mirrored Neji and dropped into a taijutsu stance Neji got into his as well both faced off as the proctor said "begin" he jumped back to the hands of the statue

Shikamaru's stance was solid as was Neji's as they stared each other down Neji's calm demeanor in place as Shikamaru kept his blank look suddenly Neji decided to start the fight and rushed in hands glowing

Shikamaru jumped back avoiding the strikes as he back flipped and flashed through hand seals a pillar of fire extending from the earth and cutting Neji off before expanding outward and then exploding rocking the arena with its destructive power

He didn't utter the name simple ignored the fact it was needed and continued to focus on his opponent Neji was sweating a bit from the previous jutsu but kept his calm demeanor as Shikamaru gave a small smirk before dropping his stance and pulling the short sword from his back

He twirled it quickly before channeling some chakra into the seal on the pommel suddenly purple flames engulfed the blade and a small chain extended from the back of it

He gripped the hit tighter and rushed forward at surprising speed neji took a step back and put his hand up to block the punch at his face but Shikamaru was expecting it and slashed with his sword shallowly cutting Neji's hand he then twisted his body and kneed him in the face

Neji rolled across the arena before Shikamaru rushed him again and dropped to the floor below Neji placing both hands flat on the flow and pushing his body up spear kicking Neji into the air before the hand seals started

He finished his seals and held up his hand in a circular formation that was known well before exhaling through it a ball of flame flew out at incredible speeds for this particular jutsu and was going straight for Neji who started to spin activating his perfect defense

The flames hit the barrier and split around it it ended as Shikamaru spun the sword in his hand to a backwards grip like a kunai flashing through one handed seals he held the last one as Neji landed and his shadow raced at him

Neji jumped away and took off running across the arena at high speeds the shadow in pursuit Shikamaru timed it before his sword fell from his grip and he grabbed the chain channeling chakra into it then launching it the chain extending

The sword was coming at Neji quickly so he did the only thing he could think of and pulled 2 kunai to block what he was not expecting was the sword to cut into the kunai and only stop a inch from the end

Shikamaru ripped the sword back and smiled "quit being troublesome and surrender Neji" Neji shook his head "fate has decided the winner of this match and it is not you"

He rushed forward a small distance before dropping into a lower stance than before "8 trigrams 64 palms" Shikamaru dropped the sword and started hand seals as Neji began his assault "2 palms!" Shikamaru was hit but finished his seals "4 palms!" he held his hand out as a large portion of chakra gathered "8 palms!" Shikamaru winched as the blows landed but held his hand steady a huge portion of chakra at the end released itself

Neji went to defend but was mid strike and couldn't as a line of compressed chakra hit him head on in a small beam like attack it struck him in the shoulder spinning Neji around quickly Shikamaru pulled his sword from the ground and gripped it with both hands before swinging it like a bat the seal on the end glowing bright green

A large purple line of chakra was released from the swing and struck Neji in the chest knocking him to the floor Shikamaru was breathing hard as he pulled 9 kunai and threw them quickly Neji slowed slightly trying to regain his balance everywhere he slid from was a small line of blood as the kunai hit home

2 went into each hand 2 into each bicep and one attached itself a distance away from Neji

Shikamaru did a simple 3 hand seals before placing his hand on the kunai on the floor "I will electrocute you unless you surrender" Neji went to retort but was shocked by Shikamaru Neji gritted his teeth

Shikamaru shocked him again holding the jutsu a tad longer Neji screamed in agony Neji gasped then opened his mouth and nodded to the proctor who came down and looked it over Neji gasped out after another shock "I surrender proctor" the man in question nodded

Shikamaru was the winner the proctor announced this and Shikamaru took one look around before sighing and passing out sleeping on the floor with a loud snore making the proctor sweat drop and the medics to take Shikamaru too

The arena went wild from this match but were quieted quickly as the proctor began to announce the next match with the arena cleared he called the next match "Garra and Naruto please make your way to the arena"

Garra appeared in a swirl of sand but naruto was not there the proctor huffed in annoyance The proctor had had enough and had just declared Naruto had one minute to show up. It was almost time when it happened. A large eruption drew everyone's focus to the center of the arena where a large fire ball appeared, swirling violently with brilliant reds and oranges. The small infernal ball slowly diminshed in size and started fading away, revealing first, a head, and then then a shoulder. He looked up at the crowd with a chilling stare and the proctor smirked.

Naruto had arrived. He turned his head to crack his neck both ways before pulling his long purple sword from his lower back the blade gleaming in the light of the arena

Garra gave Naruto his insane smile making Naruto smirk "Gaara nice to see you again I take it Konoha is treating you well?" Garra nodded his insane smile still on his face "this fight will prove to everyone my existence" Naruto raised an eyebrow "I thought we were past all of this"

Garra shook his head "the voice is not there but I have no purpose I will make myself one here today by proving myself in front of everyone then everyone must acknowledge me"

Naruto sighed "you know I would like to be your friend but this is nonsense I'm going to kick your ass" the proctor started the match and Garra's sand shot forward faster than Naruto expected

He back flipped away hitting a small button on the hilt of his sword making a small dagger slide from the but of the handle flipping the blade into a backwards grip he dropped into a low stance and watched as the sand approached

It got close and Naruto took off to the left running along the wall quickly his sword held parallel to him almost touching the ground as he moved he reached the point he needed and used a chakra enhanced jump to launch himself at Gaara

Flying through the air he did 3 handseals before hitting his stomach a large ball of compressed air firing off at Gaara who's sand simply rose to defend him his arms still crossed looking crazy as always

Naruto pulled his sword in close and had the edge pointed outward using the air bullets he was firing he began to spin quickly in a bastardised version of the fang over fang before drilling into the side of the sand wall Garra used to protect himself creating a small indentation however suddenly the Naruto hitting the wall dispersed

The real Naruto dropped into a low stance a bit a way pulling a second sword from his back touching the tips of both to the floor then spinning kicking up dirt and a few rocks and swinging both blades in an x formation

A dark purple and green blast shot out and slammed into Gaara's sand armor making him slide back a bit and to everyone's surprise the sand to crumble and turn to mud

Naruto grinned and shot off again sheathing his shorter sword and keeping the purple blade swinging his fist at Garra's face making him raise one of his arms to block it and changing his facial expression to surprised

Naruto swung his sword quickly Gaara jumped back with wide eyes cursing himself for not carrying kunai Naruto suddenly changed his tactic however sheathing his blade slowly he flipped his hair out of his face that had grown over the past few weeks

Dropping into an odd fighting stance Naruto got defensive Gaara's sand started pulling itself together again so Naruto rushed forward jumping into the air and bringing his fist down making Garra block again

Naruto pivoted in midair throwing his knee at Garra's face who leaned back and let Naruto sail by Naruto leaned back putting both hands on the ground doing a handstand before axe kicking Garra in the shoulder his collarbone resounding with a snap before Naruto pushed off the ground landing on his feet and rolling his shoulders

Gaara looked mad for once "what have you done to me Uzumaki!" Naruto smirked "what's wrong Gaara get a booboo?" Gaara got mad as his sand was usable again it formed around him into a large spiral and shot at Naruto the front forming the face of a lion as it struck almost hitting him

Naruto flashed through handseals as a dragon of mud flew from the ground and shot mud balls at Gaara who was not protected at the moment

To his surprise Gaara pulled sand from the attack to block it and throw the mud back at naruto

He was getting confused now it seemed Gaara had been holding back this entire time so he did what he had to he made 9 clones who scattered around Gaara on all sides holding their hands out and making the perfect rasengan in their palms some of the ninja in the crowd were wide eyed at this

Naruto and his clones all shot forward slamming their orbs into Gaara's sand ripping the sand out from all sides before Gaara screamed and his eyes changed to points on 2 sides almost like a plus symbol sand formed a tail and clawed hands and arms on him

Naruto sighed deeply 'kisara I need help lend me 3 tails of power' **'but Naruto you can't hold 3 tails long it hurts your body too extensively are you certain?" **'yes I need to stop this dude before he releases his demon I could summon you but I don't feel like fighting off an execution today'

Suddenly Naruto's body rippled with red chakra one tail then 2 then three bubbling red chakra formed around him and washed over the arena he was practically emanating power as he stood confidently in front of Gaara then vanished in a burst of speed

Naruto appeared in front of him and swung his hand quickly the sand didn't rise to defend now to Naruto's surprise so the punch landed sending Garra sprawling across the arena Naruto continued his assault punching Gaara in the face a second time he rolled some more however his tail caught him and air bullets shot at Naruto

He jumped to the left and rushed in again a rasengan in his palm as he got close however Gaara's tail swiped him to the left knocking him into the arena wall the red chakra melting the concrete like butter

Naruto growled a feral like sound that made Kisara give a girlish giggle in the seal and took off like a bat out of hell and unleashed a torrent of attacks at Garra blow after blow he hit him like a Gatling gun attack hitting him quickly punches kicks and tails all slamming into him quickly

Garra swung his arms forward hitting Naruto in the chest knocking him back but Naruto was expecting it righting himself midair and making 5 clones who all shot different jutsu

They all converged midair fireball met breakthrough igniting the flame into an inferno like flamethrower that almost landed making Garra dodge only to be hit in the chest by a ball of lightening and electrocuted

The next one made the ground crumble in front of Naruto deep a small stream appearing while the other made a dragon of water who curled around both clones then roared a large ball of water growing in front of his mouth before it fired off soaking the arena and Garra making the sand crumble

His eyes stayed the same but Naruto ended this the youki was burning his skin so he rushed forward and did the only thing he could think of

He cut Garra's left arm off and pinned him to the floor with the sword pulling both of his shorter swords and putting them at his throat "surrender or die Gaara" he was bleeding from above his eye and his shirt had red stains from the clawed fists hitting him the red chakra gone

Naruto won the match Garra surrendered blood was pooling on the ground as the medics made their way out to save Garra's arm Naruto sighed deeply then spit up some blood and fell to his knees "damn that hurt" '**told you Naruto-kun 3 tails is dangerous hold on im healing you now' **'thank you Kisara-chan ill come in and talk with you soon'

In the kage booth the kazekage was seething "how dare he lose this match I will punish him for this" the Hokage looked over with a raised eyebrow "for him losing you will punish him? It obvious Naruto planned ahead for this fight that move he used at the beginning to render the sand useless was interesting a compressed ball of water enhanced with chakra stored in the tip of his sword when it hit the sand it basically took the sand particles and destroyed them causing Garra to literally make new sand from the debris by crushing it continuously it gave him the opening to win this it was a loss for the fact Garra did not plan ahead witch is hard with Naruto anyways?"

The kazekage growled but leaned back in his chair and waited the next match was announced Hinata vs Temari as both made their way to the ground floor feathers began falling over the stadium the invasion had begun

(AN- please review guys if you don't my updates will stay slow I have no idea how I am doing on this story since noone will review with feedback if you don't like it tell me this :/ no feedback maked me want to stop the story)


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own naruto

The feathers were falling Naruto noticed people falling asleep around him _genjutsu _he put his hands into a praying motion and flared his chakra releasing a large amount covering the arena and waking everyone up

He jumped into action here, "Shikamaru start evacuating the people Shino get a friend or two and head to the academy evacuate the children! Sakura You and ino head to the hospital take chouji with you Protect hat place to the best of your ability."

Nobody questioned him just jumped into action Naruto pulled his blade and cut through a random oto ninja who was jumping at him, he flicked his wrist in a fluid motion, the blood sliding off the blade and hitting the floor.

Naruto slid the blade back into his sheath, and pulled two daggers from his belt rolling his shoulders he looked off towards the infirmary he had to get to Gaara.

Naruto took off running at top speed seals forgotten, he made his way to the door of the infirmary quickly, busting through the door and taking off down the hallway looking left and right repeatedly trying to find Gaara. If he released his demon it would be trouble.

When he found him leaning against a wall in the back room of the hospital surrounded by the bodies of nurses and doctors, his arm now whole Naruto had to snarl.

"So you let them save your arm then you kill them, that is a dick move Gaara" the boy in question shook his head "what would you know Naruto, you have friends and a sensei who care for you. I have nobody but my mother she protects me she gives me strength I must give her blood"

Naruto sighed deeply "no Gaara your mother as you call her is your demon, it does not make you strong it lends you its strength until you have someone precious to protect, you will always be weak"

Gaara growled and went to stand but Naruto dashed forward and had his blade pressed against Gaara's throat red chakra expelling from the blade cutting through the sand defense like butter

"No Gaara you have nobody, I understand that loneliness I was there I have felt that pain Gaara years people hated me despised me. Naruto looked off to the side his hand still steady as he got lost in his thoughts

He looked back at Garra with a pained look on his face "assassination attempts were not the worst of it they were always stopped as you can see, the worst was the glares and being ignored for a child to be ignored by everyone glared at by most, over an issue we did not cause"

Gaara had leaned against the wall at this point he looked rather relaxed as Naruto went on "it is wrong of them Gaara they call us jinchuriki but who's choice was it who's choice was it to make us this? Not ours but what is important now Gaara is that you don't have to be alone start with me I will be your friend and then we will rebuild your family's bonds I can see they love you, you just install fear into them they have never felt before."

Naruto held his hand out and pulled his sword back offering it to Gaara. The boy in question held his hand out then pulled it back and looked at Naruto "how can I trust you when so many others have betrayed me?" Naruto gave him his signature smile "we are the same that's why you are now my friend and in time maybe my brother and friends have to give trust to one another even if it's a sliver"

Gaara's hand reached out and gripped Naruto's arm allowing him to pull him from the ground in a solid movement "good now take off that suna headband we are going to find your siblings and help out as many people along the way as we can"

-with the kages-

The kazekage jumped at Sarutobi in an attempt to grab him however A sped forward at speeds that were blinding punching the kazekage out of the way quickly making him roll head over feet across the kage box and growl

A looked over at Sarutobi "well lets handle this whelp what do you say?" Sarutobi nodded as the kazekage jumped from the box to the roof the other kages following

"KAZEKAGE DONO why are you betraying our long term alliance!?" the kazekage chuckles evilly "ku ku ku ku ku ku I do not care about this petty alliance Konoha will fall by my hand and then I shall take your forbidden scroll to be one step closer to my dream!"

The Hokage paled considerably "Orochimaru" the man in question reached up and peeled the kazekage's skin off reveling his snake like features to the world "how are you sensei you look as if you have the pep back in your step I wonder how this came to be"

The Hokage gave a smirk and flashed through some handseals slamming his hand to the ground as smoke enveloped them and enma was standing beside Hiruzen "**Sarutobi I see the time has come to end this pathetic excuse for a shinobi from the face of the planet" **

Sarutobi nodded as enma turned into his staff form Sarutobi grabbed him midair and spun it around above his head on one hand sliding his legs into a low stance and landing the staff across his shoulders one hand extended towards Orochimaru

"come my student let us see how you fare against me this time" Orochimaru made a hand motion suddenly the kages were surrounded by four people who started handsighns however A had a different plan dashing off at incredible speeds and decapitating two of the four stopping their jutsu mid seal and facing off against the other two ready

Mei looked over at Sarutobi "do you need our help in taking this man out Hokage-dono?" the man shook his head "no I will handle my former student who had lost sight of what is important in this world"

She nodded and stepped back looking around then shooting off to go help out Konoha shinobi her two guards on her heels A looked at the Hokage and nodded "I will stay incase backup arrives no one will stab you in the back while I am here" the Hokage nodded never taking his eyes from his student

Suddenly they both shot at each other, sword meeting staff, shaking the roof with the booming shockwave the attacks created, launching numerous slates from the roof up in the sky, Sarutobi flicked his wrist making the staff spin making Orochimaru's blade to slide off before slamming the back of it into his gut, winding him and making him spit up some saliva.

Sarutobi jumped back spinning his staff and holding it across his lower back hand, facing Orochimaru, and leaning forward the sannin he gritted his teeth before shooting forward again. For the onlookers they were nothing but a blur, but Hiruzen still could track him, matching his speed and knocking his blade away before punching Orochimaru in the face, a loud crack resounding after the impact

Sarutobi half twirled his body again, tossing his staff to the other hand and slamming his closed fist into Orochimaru's back, spinning again he was now behind him, he wrapped his arm around Orochimaru's waist and bent backwards slamming his head to the ground

Sarutobi jumped backwards and flipped the staff back across his shoulders in a mocking way, Orochimaru was fuming, his eyes wide and an angry with a snarl on his face

Sarutobi smiled at him and said "maybe when my body was old you could have taken me on even ground my foolish student, however as you can see I'm young again, but my mind is still as wise as it used to be, I will only say this once. Surrender or die"

Orochimaru gritted his teeth and flashed through some hand seals, slamming both his hand to the ground making three coffins rise slowly, Sarutobi got wide eyed before he too starts flashing through hand seals, A did so as well, a swamp appeared from the ground and sucked two of the three back in as A flashed forward and sliced the other in half his arms cackling with electricity

The Hokage growled audibly "for desecrating the dead I will end you" Orochimaru held his sword at the ready and started one handed seals a torrent of water exploding from his mouth and winding around his body almost as if he was controlling it

Sarutobi smirked at this and laid his staff on the butt end doing a few seals he made a pushing motion with his hands then a closing one the water around his former student constricted as he looked back at A "care to do the honors?" the man smiled and nodded flashing forward and plunging his hands into the gathered water

-With Naruto-

Naruto and Gaara were walking through Konoha's streets Garra was covered in blood and grinning manically and Naruto's arms were also covered he was holding a short sword in both hands

An oto nin made the mistake of running forward at the two but Naruto spun around and decapitated him in one fluid movement blood shot into the air from the gaping wound Naruto hated killing but it was kill or be killed and he couldn't handle dyeing he had to find out what he got for becoming chunnin.

Naruto looked around then it hit him and he grinned '_hey kyuu-chan im going to summon you get into fox mode oto and suna shinobi are fair game' _Kisara chuckled darkly **'anything for you Naruto-kun'**

He flashed through the required hand seals then slammed his hands to the floor smoke enveloped a hundred feet in the air as the kyuubi was standing before everyone almost everyone pissed themselves Naruto and Gaara were standing on her head with their arms crossed

She let out an ear splitting roar that shook the ground and knocked over a few older buildings around her before she started swiping her tails back and forth in a threatening manner then breathing fire across the ground frying shinobi left and right leaving nothing but ashes in their wake

Shinobi started to flee quickly Konoha noticed Naruto on the head and cheered that he was here to help suddenly another mound of smoke appeared and gamubunta was there Jiraiya on his head doing his idiot pose

Naruto looked over then yelled "took you long enough" the sannin smirked and crossed his arms "what can I say I got lost on the road of life" Naruto shook his head and then looked at the fleeing shinobi

"Anyway pervy-sage seems like this area is now clear lets go handle the rest of the gates" sannin nodded in agreement as the 2 huge summons leapt through the city

The Hokage smiled at his student who was bleeding from his ears as A was in a fighting position waiting to jump in at a moment's notice the Hokage had his staff in one hand behind his back and the other was held in the rat symbol staring at his student who was breathing heavily and bleeding from multiple cuts across his body

Hiruzen smiled "my foolish student your blade has poisoned me but this does not mean you have won, even if I fall before the medics arrive I will take you with me and if I do not I pray that A here will"

The Raikage nodded in affirmation as the Hokage spun the staff over his head and caught it under his arm then shot at Orochimaru slamming the staff into his stomach Orochimaru grabbed it and pushed off flipping over his sensei and trying to run him through

Sarutobi dropped to the floor and swept his leg Orochimaru jumped over it and threw his arm forward slamming his arm into Sarutobi's chest making him stumble backwards and then slammed the staff into Orochimaru's chest making him gasp and fall backwards then roll

Sarutobi spit up some blood from the poison and shook his head "it seems my time has come but it will not be on your terms my foolish student be prepared" his staff turned back into the monkey king "**Hiruzen no if you do this you will die we can still save you" **Sarutobi shook his head

Orochimaru scowled and spun in a circle with his blade at the ready aiming to decapitate his sensei who ducked the attack and did a few hand seals pushing his hands together

"I must do this for the village they will not suffer under you my foolish student you come with me to the grave **Dead Demon Consuming Seal**" suddenly the air became cold as the Shinigami appeared wrapping itself around Sarutobi its ever present blade in his mouth

"**So I see it has come to this Hiruzen" **the Hokage nodded "it has I am sorry I have summoned you" Naruto appeared at this point on the roof next to his jiji and growled audibly "jiji what are you doing this is not needed!"

Hiruzen gave Naruto a smile and said in a low tone "but it is Naruto-kun I must take my student with me to the afterlife I am sorry that I wasn't here longer" Sarutobi shot forward and grabbed Orochimaru before he started pulling backwards his soul slowly protruding from his body

Naruto gritted his teeth and watched the spectacle unfold before him as silent tears fell from his eyes and trailed down his face Orochimaru's soul was halfway from his body and pulled back Sarutobi and Orochimaru were locked into a battle of wills that Naruto was sick of seeing

It was a cowardly move but he didn't care he made his jiji do this, Naruto silently pulled the purple sword from his lower back and shot forward all seals removed from his body as he cut Orochimaru's head clean from his shoulders as he was incapacitated with Hiruzen

The Hokage fell backwards and the Shinigami reached forward and pulled Orochimaru's soul into his body as the former sannins head rolled at Naruto's feet he kneeled next to his jiji and gritted his teeth hard "jiji why did you do it, this was unnecessary the other kage should have helped you why wasn't he helping you"

Sarutobi smiled at his surrogate grandson "I told him to stay out of it this was my fight Naruto-kun, I had to take out my former student" he paused here and coughed up some blood the poison was killing him faster now the physical exertion must have spread it quicker

"Listen Naruto-kun I have always viewed you as my grandson….always tried to protect you I should have done more I know this now…. But the council always blocked me said I was showing favoritism…. I am sorry Naruto-kun I should have done more please when you become Hokage Naruto-kun bring peace to this reached world" Naruto nodded and Sarutobi smiled he went into a coughing fit as the Shinigami's hand started to pull the soul back

"**it is time Sarutobi Hiruzen your time has come" ** the elder Hokage nodded as the deathgodss blade came down and severed the soul, Hiruzen Sarutobi the 3rd Hokage died with a smile as Naruto began to cry harder the tears coming quicker and his breathing increasing in speed

Yugao appeared and saw Naruto's condition wrapped him in a hug as he cried silent tears fell from her face as the kyuubi let out a roar that was so loud the north gate of the village fell off its hendges

Naruto still had the Hokage's hand gripping it so hard his knuckles were white he shook his head and hit the ground hard the shingles shattering under the force Yugao hugged him harder keeping him in place

He stood up suddenly Yugao standing to holding onto him as Naruto was still crying and to add insult to injury it started raining the retreating shinobi where running from the village quickly as Naruto scooped down and grabbed Orochimaru's head sealing it in a scroll then into his arm he sheathed his blade then flickered away leaving his sensei on the roof

She was confused for a moment then she heard a distant sound of things being destroyed she looked off to her right and saw trees falling in the distance and understood instantly Anko showed up and saw Orochimaru's dead body "the old monkey took him with him huh?"

A shook his head "the kid did that took his head off in one sweep with his sword while he was pinned by Sarutobi" Anko raised both eyebrows in surprise "Naruto the gaki did that? Damn that's sexy" Yugao looked sharply at anko "don't even think about it"

Anko pouted in a cute manner then got serious and gave a sad face "it's upsetting that he is gone" Yugao nodded and looked behind her as the anbu captains arrived 6 of them looked around and saw the Hokage they all bowed their heads and gave a silent prayer Yugao followed suit

-with naruto-

He was soaked from the rain and sore from the punishment he was putting his body through a perfect orb appeared in his hand then increased in size from the amount of chakra channeld into it before he slammed it into a tree hard making it explode and fall to the ground

He then pulled his sword and channeled chakra into the blade spun in a circle and swung the sword out slicing a straight line into the forest the trees falling in succession with each other

Naruto dropped his sword and punched the closest tree his knuckles ripping from the force behind it and blood seeping down the bark he placed his forehead against it his anger was gone replaced by pure sadness he had worn himself out

He laid there for what seems like hours before someone showed up and to his surprise it was Kakashi "hey kid" Naruto ignored him and just watched the rain fall "you're going to catch a cold if you keep in the rain come-on let's get you home"

Naruto still ignored him trying to make him leave the scarecrow did a few handsighns before slamming his hand to the floor making a few earth walls to grow and then a roof he then turned and left him there

He stayed in the same position looking at the roof for what was hours waiting and waiting he didn't know what for but it was something that nagged him told him to wait

His answer came when a women walked into the stone house and leaned on the wall looking at Naruto, she was pretty in a sense of the word had white hair and hazel eyes that seemed to glow a small scar over her eye and an hourglass body that was toned he could see the muscles beneath the shirt she was wearing

On her back was 2 swords one red and one blue they were in the same sheath and had on a belt that had kunai lining it pointing towards the ground

When she spoke Naruto listened closely she seemed to be important "why do you fight Naruto-kun?" he ignored her for a moment then said in a hoarse voice "I have precious people that mean the world to me I fight to protect them to the best of my abilities and should I die in this goal it will be worth the struggle"

The women smiled and showed a set of perfect white teeth that had fang like appearances she nodded and then sat on him her legs on either side of his chest as she gripped his hands and held them above his head

He was confused at first then the women leaned in and kissed him making him blink in surprise before he felt his lips start to burn she pulled back and said "this is a gift from me to you Naruto-kun use it wisely" Naruto blinked in surprise before he felt the pain and passed out

(AN-heya sorry the update took some time was busy hope you enjoy it)


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything read the end author note

It was early afternoon when Naruto woke back up still in the forest surrounded by the rocks Kakashi had put around him to protect him from the weather

His body ached as if he had been struck with an iron over and over it was centered on his arms and back but his face and legs hurt as well

He didn't understand what was wrong with his body the previous days exertion was not that great to have caused his anguish but alas he stood on wobbly legs and made his way across the field he was in arms hanging limply

It took him a while until he made it back to the city clothed covered in mud and dirty as it goat his sword was with him the sheath was drenched in muck and the blade needed to be cleaned immediately

He didn't care much as he made his way through the town stumbling every few seconds from the ache his legs where shooting through him with every step

As he made it to his his house and stumbled through the door he shed his clothing not noticing the company the room held as he made his way slowly across the kitchen to the stairs he glanced at the occupants of the living room

Anko Yugao Jiraiya Ino and Kurenai all sat in the living room staring at him his shirt was laying behind him on the ground the pants followed his sword clattered to the floor but no one moved to stop him his muscles where showing in his bared fore only thing covering him was the boxers

He made his way to the bathroom and shred that last leaning on the wall as the water took the grime from his not even bothering to put a lot of effort into it '_what is wrong with me' _ he ignored the door as it opened not really paying much attention

But when the curtain was pulled back revealing his sensei who had a look in her eyes he was having a problem placing '_she looks hungry' _he then realized he was naked "uhh Yugao-chan what's wrong? This is not the best time"

She looked him up and down and then pulled her shirt off "I think it's the best time" he blinked then blushed looking at her breasts the first pair he had seen and trying to maintain eye contact "well I guess it is " he said it as a grin broke across his features

She dropped her jeans next and stepped into the shower putting one arm around his neck and pulling him into a chaste kiss her other hand coming down and grasping his member making him gasp in surprise and take a step back his back hitting the wall and her pushing her body against his

Neither heard the perverted giggling coming from the other side of the door

It was around 30 minutes later that she left the bathroom in a towel and briskly walked past the other women down the hallway and into Naruto's room at the end of the hallway

Anko was the first to react "did she just fuck him in the shower with us waiting out here?" Ino was blood red in the face but nodded Kurenai looked at Anko with an eyebrow raised and then shook her head lying back in the chair Jiraiya was missing

"Well good for them" Anko growled "I wonder if she minds sharing" Kurenai opened one eye and looked at Anko "her? She doesn't even allow you to touch her _sword _her boyfriend? Heh good luck"

Anko shrugged "worth a shot" Kurenai snorted and leaned back as Ino spoke up "why would you want to share? Wouldn't it be cheating if he were to be with you both?"

Anko smiled "heh not for some" Ino frowned but couldn't respond as Naruto made his way from the bathroom steam pooling out as he did towel wrapped firmly around him

He regarded everyone in the room silently then smiled "how's it going ladies?" no one answered so he shrugged and walked past them "be back in a minute need to get dressed"

And he was true to his word he reemerged a few minutes later with Yugao both dressed and sitting on the couch in the living room "so what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit lady's?"

He looked at each of them as Yugao leaned on his shoulder he knew she was worried about him and came to make sure he was alright he didn't know what caused the shower thing but he was not one to complain

Anko raised an eyebrow "I came to kick your ass" he regarded her silently a moment "maybe another time Anko-chan I am really tired today next"

Kurenai smiled at him "I want to know something" he regarded her a moment waiting for her to continue "Ino here was training with me I don't know if you were informed but team 7 was disbanded after that mission that the uchiha died on" Naruto nodded and waited for her to continue "I was told you took his eyes"

He looked at her a moment before nodding his eyes spinning to life to reveal the 3 tome sharingan "when I attained them they were only level one a few fights later and almost dieing changed that quickly"

Yugao snuggled closer to him and he draped an arm over her "so what's it matter that I have his eyes?"

She shook her head and smiled "well I am the genjutsu specialist in the village I was wondering if you wanted to train some maybe learn to cast illusions with your eyes"

He closed both eyes and when he reopened them they were blue again "sure we can do that I appreciate it as well" he gave her a smile that split his face and looked at Ino "and you miss sunshine why are you here this evening?"

She frowned "its morning" he shrugged "not for me I'm about to go pass out" she laughed a bit and then looked at Kurenai "im here with her" he nodded as if satisfied "look feel free to make yourself at home food in the fridge training grounds out back I'm going to go clean my sword and take a nap I am exhausted"  
Anko raised an eyebrow "one time couldn't have worn you out that bad"

He shook his head "no not from that last night some weird woman showed up and she did something to me my energy is just gone and I can't seem to stop aching"

Every looked at him a minute "what did she do?" he shrugged "I don't remember but she said something to me and then I passed out this morning all I remember is pain all the way here"

Anko and Kurenai exchanged looks then shrugged as Naruto put a finger to his arm and unsealed Orochimaru's sword "Anko-chan I believe you would want this"

He tossed her the blade sheathed so she wouldn't be cut "I grabbed it before Anbu showed up I know you would want a trophy of some kind to let you know he is dead every time you look at it"

She blinked a few times then smiled as Naruto stood and with Yugao made his way to the back room where they both dropped on the bed and passed out

Anko took his offer and raided the fridge finding some sake and a sandwich Kurenai started thinking of some jutsu to teach him with his eyes and Ino was lost in her own thoughts

Ino looked up at the two older women in the room confused "hey guys umm.."they both turned to look at her as she shifted uncomfortably "umm is Naruto always that hot?" both women looked at each other then back at Ino and nodded she blushed a bit and looked at the floor Anko grinned evilly

*******across town********

Jiraiya was standing on the 3rds head overlooking the city a bottle of sake in his hands and a slight sway to him his day was becoming less and less admirable as the sun made its way across the sky

Taking a swig from his drink he sighed deeply _'it seems I am quickly losing my choice in the matter with this damn council the day I become Hokage is the day they all commit seppukun"_

He was so caught up in his thoughts he failed to notice the 3 people behind him and even when they spoke he continued to ignore them as if they didn't exist at the time

It took him a while before he decided to acknowledge them and tell them of his plan "I am not becoming Hokage I am leaving to get a worthy candidate and will return in a few days" the two elder advisers looked at each other before turning and walking off neither needed any more convincing

He stared across the village again '_this is crazy' _ taking another swig he fell to the ground on top of the head and passed out

*********back across town**************

Naruto woke up with weight on top of him and groaned a bit not used to the intrusion until he remembered who it was and let it go just breathing evenly and letting his mind wonder '_day starts out bad and she just goes and makes it a full one eighty' _he smirked at that and turned his head to see his sensei curled around him head next to his

He pulled one of his arms free and brushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled at her sleeping form then formed a clone he substituted with and made his way to the kitchen quickly feeling better than ever

He was not expecting it to be late at night he also was not expecting Jiraiya to be asleep on his couch but he let it slide and just walked passed him into the kitchen grabbing a drink

When Jiraiya spoke Naruto jumped a bit not expecting him to be up "in the morning kid please be ready a weeks' worth of clothing at least"

Naruto blinked and focused on him a minute "alright man what's going on" Jiraiya shook his head "I will explain it tomorrow kid I will see you in the morning"

Naruto nodded and walked back into the bedroom substituting with his clone and making him disperse before passing back out

When he got up the next morning before the sun rose and shook his sensei awake she took in the sight of him getting dressed and it made her slightly angry "where are you running off too?"

Naruto turned to look at her with a small smile "Jiraiya needs my help on a mission he asked last night I'm leaving for around a week"

She blinked suddenly "oh" he nodded and smiled a bit wider "you didn't think I would leave without telling you did you?"

She crinkled her nose and narrowed her eyes "don't make me kick your ass" he smiled and walked over to the bed silently leaning down and kissing her pushing her back onto the pillow as he did so

"come-on Yugao-chan you know I couldn't do that" she groaned and pulled him all the way into the bed "but I was comfortable and now I won't be comfortable"

He laughed a bit kissing her again before pushing himself back up and rolling his shoulders "I also woke you up because Jiraiya is outside on the couch and I don't want to have to kill him for seeing you in that gown"

She sighed and pulled the covers back over her "if he peeps I will break his leg like last time" Naruto blinked "wait there was a last time" she smirked and opened an eye "possibly I may tell you with enough convincing"

He groaned a bit "belie me I would like nothing more but I have to go when I get back?" she nodded and rolled over so he formed a clone to cuddle with her and took off

Jiraiya was not in his house any more so he assumed the gate and just dashed through the rooftops and across town quickly to meet the sannin at the gate

AN-hey short chapter I know shortest ever actually but I am pressed for time so take it or leave it =\ implied and not a lemon maybe a problem for some sorry I wrote over 9 lemons and decided I hated them all so unless one of you is a good lemon writer and wish to contribute there won't be any for a while I rather imply then have a bad lemon it would ruin the story sorry


	12. Chapter 12

Do not own anything

Naruto arrived at the gate to see the sannin facing the rising sun his face expressionless and waiting Naruto approached slowly and placed a hand on the sannin shoulder "you ready Jiraiya?"

He blinked out of his stupor and nodded before walking from the gates Naruto close on his heals only a wave overhead at the guards to let them know they acknowledged them

Naruto glanced at the sannin who kept his head forward and followed close behind Jiraiya glanced at him "you're a lucky kid you know that?" he blinked suddenly "what do you mean?"

Jiraiya shrugged "girls flock to you why I don't know but they watch you when you pass you even got your sensei that is a feat not many accomplish good job"

Naruto frowned "what are you talking about they don't watch me and I didn't get her we are together"

Jiraiya shrugged "you just don't notice it the blonde she followed you yesterday all the way to the bathroom she watched closely but doesn't admit it

Then walking in town women civilians and ninja turn to see you I saw a girl from the year before you buns in her hair" "ahh you mean ten-chan" Jiraiya nodded "yeah her "

He turned to look at Naruto not breaking his stride "she watches you harder than most I see her all the time but she is not as bad as the hyuuga that follows you" Naruto blinked a few times "you mean Hinata she won't stop asked her a few times"

Jiraiya chuckled "and she won't the girl admires you why I will never know but hey" Naruto furrowed his brow "neither do I to be honest"

Jiraiya shrugged "it is hard to understand women kid impossible I'm most points but sometimes you get a brief vision into their mind and it makes your life perspective change the difference between a man's brain and a woman's brain is significantly larger than you would imagine"

Naruto chuckled "I heard that once" Jiraiya nodded "it will help you later in life kid"

Naruto smiled a bit "hey let me ask you something that's been bugging me" he nodded and kept his eyes forward ignoring the annoyed look Naruto got "why did you never settle down? You love women obviously but I never see you with one more than a day at most"

He sighed and rubbed his temples "I have only found one woman I would willingly settle with and she has never returned the affection I tried and give her she ignored it and would not give me the time of day"

Naruto grimaced "I am sorry" he shrugged "it happens kid sometimes the girl doesn't want you and when you are a pervert book writing man whore it makes it worse"

Naruto smiled a bit "maybe one day she will come around eh" he smiled a bit at that "maybe" he kept walking as Naruto followed close behind the sun raising steadily before them

- a few days later-

The sun was setting the and Naruto was perched in a tree watching it silently as it descended the orange yellows reds and blues mixing to make the sight beautiful

He watched unroll the final rays went below before he climbed down the tree and walked over to their camp were Jiraiya was sitting reading a book and taking notes on an opposite pad

"Hey Jiraiya" he looked up silently "what were my parents like?"

The sannin smiled a bit and gazed up into the trees "let's see, your father was laid back and hard headed he never gave up and was a genius when it came to seals and science few could compete with his brain" Naruto smiled and nodded as he sat opposite the sannin

"your mother she was beautiful and deadly few could match her in swordplay ask your sensei she can tell you your mom was feared by every village ally and not" Naruto smiled at that

Jiraiya regarded him silently a moment "she loved ramen and was loud pulled pranks and never ever gave up she would keep coming even if you cut both arms off she would try and bite you to death it was who she was"

Naruto grinned widely at that it was just like him "but the problem she had was that she trusted to easily she entrusted two people as you know to watch over you me and Tsunade but the problem is I ignored it devastated Minato had died and I sent money I did kid I sent a lot of money you should be rich right now but the council took it before it was giving to you"

Naruto frowned and looked up at the sky now dark stars peeking out through the dim light of the fire "what of Tsunade what was her excuse?"

Jiraiya shrugged and went back to taking notes "ask her in the morning" Naruto laughed a bit "that close to where she is huh?" the sannin nodded and closed both books placing them in a pouch and pulling out his sleeping bag Naruto made clones and mirrored him.

When they both got up as the first rays peeked over the horizon and got ready for their day Jiraiya called Naruto over "kid when we find her please hold your tongue the women is known for her anger and I don't feel like scraping you off the ground"

Naruto gave him a blank faced look but nodded and grabbed his bag following the sannin down the hill into a small village

It took them a while until they found the hotel she was in and made their way to the room without a word walking in making a black haired women eep in surprise and pull a towel over her naked self and causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"ahh gomen miss do you by chance know were Tsunade of the sannin is?" she blinked and looked at Jiraiya and Naruto back and forth "yes but please leave for a moment so I can get dressed" Naruto smiled at her and backed out of the room pulling the giggling pervert with him

They waited a few moments until she opened the door again with a blush still on her face Naruto bowed again "once again gomen miss"

She smiled a bit and nodded for them to followed her in but neither was prepared to see Tsunade passed out on the bed sprawled across it sake bottle in one hand and a pig under her arm

Naruto laughed a bit "wow how the mighty have fallen" Jiraiya glared at him "shut up brat" he shrugged "fuck no"

Jiraiya sighed and smiled at the girl to his left "how have you been Shizune-chan?" she smiled in turn and shrugged "I have been fine Tsunade keeps us moving regularly you know the routine"

He nodded and looked at his teammate "well we have to wait for her to wake up before we can talk" Naruto raised an eyebrow "okay" he flashed through hand seals and spit water out of his mouth it formed an orb above her and grew in size until it covered the entire bed

He then released the jutsu and let it fall on her she sputtered and jumped up kunai in hand and sake bottle in the other blinking rapidly "oh its you!"

Jiraiya smiled and waved Naruto walked over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs present ignoring them all together he was not in the mood to speak with her he did not want to do something he would regret again like with Jiraiya

"Hey hime how are you" she groaned "who the fuck got me wet!" Naruto giggled "can that even happen anymore?" she growled and stalked over to him making him smirk "I can see your nipples lady" she froze mid step and covered her chest stalking the other way to the bathroom and slamming the door with enough force to crack the hendges

Naruto laughed as the sannin and woman in the room turned to regard him he was smiling at them and Jiraiya was pale not many dared piss off Tsunade she could infect level a mountain face with a punch but here was this kid making fun of her and laughing at his own joke that took balls

No one said a word when she reemerged in fresh clothes and walked over to Naruto punching him through the wall and into the street below jumping out the hole after him

Jiraiya looked at Shizune and smiled unconvincingly before following his old teammate through the hole

When he got to the ground he saw her with Naruto in her hands punching him repeatedly while he kept a smirk on his face and made mo move to block he could hear bones breaking but figured the kid new what he was doing

Finally after a few moments she reared back to hit him and he ducked it and kneed her in the stomach following it up with a punch to the face and finally jumping in the air spinning and kicking her in the temple sending her to the ground hard

He then dusted himself off pulled the sword from his back and placed it at her neck "dead" nobody moved in the small crowd most just stared at him like he was crazy but Jiraiya was amazed so was Shizune and Tsunade "what the hell gaki" he shrugged keeping the blade at her throat "she is sloppy unpracticed and her movements are stiff strong she may be but that is it she is a worthless ninja and is not worthy of the title you came to offer her I refuse to acknowledge her"

He then sheathed the blade whipped the blood from his face and walked off into the growing crowd Jiraiya blinked a few times then sighed Tsunade had a glassy eyes look and Shizune was still trying to phantom what had happened moments before

He pulled his former teammate up and helped her dust off before smiling "I think we need to have a talk hime" she nodded robotically and followed him into the hotel

Across town Naruto just walked ignoring people he was not angry at the women he just did not like that she had so much skill and let it go to waste drinking all the time and ignoring her duty as a ninja it made him sick she was a sannin and he had just bested her that was no supposed to be possible

As he rounded a corner he bumped into someone who grabbed him roughly he tried to pull away but realized his hold was firm and unyielding

Naruto glanced up and saw a sharingan eye and froze '_oh shit its Itachi' _suddenly he heard a growl '**Naruto-kun we have to get away this strong' **Naruto silently agreed before wrenching his arm away and jumping back his own eyes spinning to life

"Itachi what do you want" the man in question stared at him a long time without saying a word then he smirked and pulled the cover of his cloak down looking like an older Sasuke and pissing Naruto off with the smug look

"I see that you have our eyes why is that Naruto-san?" he bared his teeth "I took them from your dead brother" Itachi flinched as it struck and opened his mouth slightly "when did he die?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side and frowned "dude he has been dead almost a year before his chunnin exams Zabuza killed him for a s class criminal your uninformed"

Itachi seemed to struggle with himself a moment before he sighed and held a hand out to Naruto "come with me Naruto-san and no blood will be shed this day"

Naruto narrowed his eyes "and why should I come with you?" Itachi gave him the normal blank look "because if you don't I will take you by force"

Naruto's eyes got wide "dude I don't roll that way" Itachi seemed to think it over before a snigger escaped his lips and from Naruto's left booming laughter her glanced quickly and saw another man who looked like a shark appear from the tree line

"what the hell man" Itachi sighed deeply "language Naruto-san" he growled "how about this" he flashed through hand seals and slammed both hands on the ground the depletion of his chakra taking its toll as he swayed slightly

The full form of the 9 tailed fox appeared in front of the two people all 9 tails swaying behind her causing them both to go wide eyed and back up a bit "you're not taking me anywhere"

Suddenly kyuu let out a roar so loud that trees fell near here now all he needed to do was wait for Jiraiya to show up and everything would be fine

-across town-

The two sannin's and assistant were sitting in the hotel room talking "so that kid is Minato's huh?" Jiraiya nodded and looked out the newly formed hole in the wall while he listened closely to what was about to be said "I was sent here to ask you to return on grounds of becoming Hokage"

She snorted "fools job what did the old monkey decided it was time to retire finally?" Jiraiya looked at her silently a moment "no hime he is dead" she blinked suddenly and held in a choked sob before downing the sake in her hand

She shook her head and placed her hands on the sides of it pushing her hair back and taking a deep breath "I refuse I am not going back there" he sighed deeply "hime if you don't Danzo will get the spot" she looked at him a moment then shrugged "I don't care" Jiraiya ran a hand through his hair and was about to respond before he was interrupted "why don't you take it Jiraiya san?" he smiled a bit "I would but I can't I have a spy network to run and no one to take over yet"

Shizune nodded and snuggled the pig in her arms closer thinking over what had been said these past few minutes but before anyone could continue a roar that shattered the windows pierced the air Jiraiya snapped his head to the left and saw the kyuubi free again he blinked a few times "oh shit the kids in trouble" he the took off Tsunade took off after him and Shizune placed the pig down before following

When they arrived they saw Naruto bleeding profusely from his left arm and above his right eye his shirt was gone and his swords were broken scattered all around him he was kneeling on the ground holding his left arm and leaning on a tree to keep upright

Kyuu was in front of him protectively and 4 men stood before him

Itachi and Kisame where there both a little beaten up Itachi's cloak was missing and the shirt underneath was ripped he was bleeding a bit from his lip and dried blood ran from his left eye

Kisame's sleeve on the right arm was ripped and his sword was across the field on the ground pinned under a fragment of Naruto's

It was the other two that were freaking him out he couldn't touch them one was a boy who had a pony tale named Deidra and the other a man in a mask named 'Tobi' who while fighting kept referring to himself as 'a good boy' and how he would 'do anything to please his sanpai' Naruto was about to lose consciousness as the two sannin appeared he smiled "took you long enough pervy sage' he them promptly collapsed kyuu picking him up in her jaws and dashing off into the forest to keep him safe

Jiraiya glanced over as she retreated with him then back at his opponents they had yet to move just standing there "Itachi it has been a while" the man nodded his head slightly "that is has"

It was quite a while longer before the one in the mask put his hands behind his head "well Tobi is bored Tobi wants snacks SANPAI can Tobi have snacks!" the one with the ponytail promptly smacked him knocking him to the ground which he just bounced up from quickly not even bothering him

Jiraiya silently made a clone that dashed off into the woods he had not moved a muscle besides his eyes since arriving and he was trying his best to not jitter as he entered sage mode and flashed through the seals summoning ma and pa who jumped on his shoulders without a word

He smiled at the people in front of him Itachi shrunk back a bit he did not want to fight the sannin he was already weakened from using his eyes once and the exhaustion of keeping the mongekyo was starting to take its affect

Jiraiya and Tsunade nodded at each other and dashed forward at insane speeds Jiraiya attacked then fell back grabbed Tsunade's hand flipped her over his shoulder and allowed her to bring her heel down on the blond's head he promptly fell into a crater before they fell back and regrouped

Standing next to each other Itachi and Kisame came forward going for a ninjutsu dual attack but they were ready and ma shot oil from her mouth that Jiraiya ignited Tsunade stomped the ground a mound of earth raising to protect her from the heat before Tobi jumped out of the way and did a few hand seals

Suddenly a small hole appeared and out of that holke a bunch of white…_ things _ started crawling out he yelled at the top of his lungs "TOBI SECRET ATTACK MARSHMELLOW MEN OF DOOM!" everyone sweat dropped until the white things started trying to eat them

Jiraiya jumped back grabbing Tsunade and spinning her in a circle launching her forward and allowing her to slam her fist into the ground causing it to crack and separate Kisame and Itachi who jumped into the trees to regroup

Tsunade then back flipped and kneeled Jiraiya ran forward jumped off her offered and spun midair and whipped his hair out it stretched and caught Itachi in the leg causing him to scream in agony before Kisame grabbed him and flickered away

Tobi and Deidra were all that remained and one was still unconscious however the remaining one chuckled picking up his teammate and stepping into a portal that formed around the eyehole of his mask

Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief and then started to shake "we have to get to the kid he was covered in blood" Jiraiya nodded and helped her up before taking off again Shizune was not even needed she followed behind quietly

But when they found him they were not ready for the fox to be 6 feet tall instead of a few stories and they also were not ready for her to growl at them keeping them away

Naruto laughed a bit running his hand along her side "calm down kyuu let them through" she wined and shrunk more turning into no bigger than a foot and crawling on his chest before curling into a ball and passing out

The sannin's gaped at him and he just raised an eyebrow "what are you looking at" both blinked and Tsunade started a diagnostic

"Wow kid 4 broken ribs a fractured collar bone 2 knuckles on the left and 1 on the right broken sprained ankle torn muscle in your chest and heavy blood loss how are you speaking right now?"

He just shrugged his good shoulder "I have to go back to the scene I need my swords"

He used his good arm to push himself up kyuu increasing her size and helping him as he did he leaned on her and limped his way back to the battlefield

When he got there and saw the trees and devastation he smiled "good job guys" they ignored him and watched as he kneeled picking up his sword fragments and then finally reaching the legendary blade he pinned down

Jiraiya walked over "kid how did you make him keep mist swordsmen never ever give up their blades until death" Naruto smirked "my sword had seals lined across the blade if I channel chakra into the pommel it repels anyone else from touching it I pinned his blade with this one unless I remove it he can't touch his blade"

He then pulled a scroll from his pocket unrolled it and sealed his sword and Kisame's away before sealing it into his arm "and now it is mine"

Jiraiya laughed "wow kid that is an interesting way to disarm somebody" he shrugged and then sat down "I am starving guys let's get ramen"

(an- hey guys I want to thank a few people for helping me with this chapter in terms of ideas Zack, micro thanks for that hope you liked the story guys yes she got owned at first underestimation is a heavy thing and he proved that to her umm enjoy guys


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own naruto

Naruto was being carried by Tsunade kyuu walking beside her silently as they made their way to the hotel where she could heal him fully he had fainted moments after asking for ramen

They made it quickly little words passing between them as they made their way to the hotel

When they got to the room and deposited him on the bed kyuu shrunk and curled around his head as Tsunade started healing the broken bones Jiraiya placed to fingers on his forehead and channeled chakra into him replenishing some of his reserves before flopping on the opposite bed

It took her a while with the help of Shizune she got him stabilized and resting against the back of the bed packed with pillows she regarded him a moment before turning to Jiraiya

"That kid is interesting" Jiraiya nodded "learned the rasengan in a week" she blinked at this information then shook her head and looked down at the kid again "quick to anger is he not?"

Jiraiya shook his head "no but he knows about you and how you ignored him he is mad and he doesn't even want to see you when I told him who were coming to get he almost went home only reason he stayed is that I bribed him with jutsu"

She frowned "why would he know of me sensei would not tell him this I know that for a fact I asked him not to be informed"

Jiraiya smiled grimly "he read his mother's diary and she mentioned how we both were supposed to be there for him and neither of us were his life was bad really bad don't ever question that or kyuu might make you live it as I had to"

He suddenly shivered it ran from his head to his toes as if chilled to the bone "believe me when I tell you you do not ever want that done to you it is as bad as war"

She blinked a few times then sat down waiting for him to regain consciousness but Shizune frowned "it can't be that bad Jiraiya you must be exadurading"

Kyuu suddenly stood and jumped on her shoulder placing her snout against the girls temple until she gripped her head and leaned on the wall as if in pain

Kyuu then jumped back onto the bed curling up on Naruto's chest and falling asleep once more leaving a crying Shizune standing in the room shaking silently

Tsunade blinked rapidly and then signed helping her apprentice into a chair opposite her just as Naruto stirred groaning in protest as he lifted up a bit stroking kyuus fur as he placed her next to him eyes still half closed "anyone get the number of the train that hit me?"

Tsunade laughed a bit at this and shook her head "4 S rank criminals did it kid your lucky your alive" he grunted and pet kyuu making her purr and arch her neck around under his hand

Tsunade spoke up "Naruto what happened why were they here" he shrugged "I don't know why they are here but I will tell you what happened"

-Flashback-

Kyuu roared knocking trees over and shattering all glass within range of her Naruto smirked 'they will be on their way now' he slid his sword from the sheath slowly facing Itachi and Kisame silently

Kisame snorted and stepped forward brandishing his sword wrapped in bandages Naruto showed nothing on his face it remained expressionless as he smiled "hey Kisame want to see something funny?" the man in question raised an nonexistent eyebrow then laughed "yes kid show me something that I have yet to see"

Naruto grinned and spun in a circle kicking up pine needles around him before gripping the sword with both hands and bringing it down across himself in an arch

The area between him and Kisame cackled with power before a bright blue beam shot from the space he swung spinning rapidly Kisame brought up his blade to deflect it but to his surprise when it connected it expanded knocking every tree around him and slicing a ditch around him in an arc raw destruction Kisame's face showed pure shock at the move and Naruto used it to his advantage shooting forward he slammed his blade into Kisame's and pinned it to the ground before flipping sideways and pulling his two shorter blades and brandishing them

Itachi's eyes were wide as he watched this and he got ready to take his teammates place but Kisame was enraged trying to pull Naruto's smaller blade from his ripping with all his might

He suddenly bellowed "what have you don't to my baby!" Naruto smirked "its trapped until I decide I want to receive my spoils" Kisame growled and pulled two kunai dashing forward he clashed with Naruto's swords

Neither was gaining or losing any ground Kisame's blade skill amazing even without his sword was slowly winning landing small cuts along Naruto's arms and face

Thinking quickly he jumped straight up summoning 10 clones who all surrounded the area and launched a multitude of jutsu all of them of a different nature

Kisame dodged most but one hit him in the back ripping half of his cloak off and making Naruto grin

Kisame growled audibly but his downfall was forgetting kyuu

She roared loudly making him turn in the last second to see a large ball of condensed chakra above her mouth she suddenly released it making Kisame put his arms up to block channeling as much chakra as possible to protect himself

The spot he was in was gone nothing but red and black power coursing through the spot for over a minute making Naruto smirk but it was a mistake the dust cleared after the amazing attack to show Kisame with his cloak gone his pants almost gone and kneeling on the ground bleeding profusely but chuckling "5 seconds more and I would have been a goner"

Naruto growled and flew forward to end it but Itachi grabbed his arm and snapped it he screamed in pain but Itachi punched him in the throat effectively silencing him

Naruto groaned and kicked Itachi in the side he felt it but only just as he brought his hand up and backhanded Naruto sending him flying across the clearing

Naruto righted himself midair and gripped his last sword tightly he put it straight in the air and said silently 'kyuu lend me your chakra for this I am going to make it 100 %'

She purred in his mind in response he could tell she was enjoying this fight after so long he spun and dropped it quickly and to Itachi's surprise the attack changed

Instead of like last time it was a huge beam that came out at him and quickly he went to dodge it but realized to late it eas a wide attack not high and had to block

The attack landed dead on and decimated the area around him buildings trees and earth flew away and his top ripped showing his undershirt that began ripping as well his chakra shield blocking as much as it could

He could feel himself being drained as the attack ended and saw Naruto swaying he sighed and strode forward " you fought bravely Naruto-kun but it is time to come with me" Naruto smirked one of his clones from before coming down flashing through seals him doing the same the clone released a fireball of large size and Naruto a great breakthrough the attacked joined and the flame turned white and tripled in size Itachi's eyes widen before he back flipped his eyes changing he channeled it "amaretsu" the black flames engulfed the white fire both meeting dead on the black fire winning as his eyes began bleeding

Kisame jumped back and leaned on Itachi just as Deidra and Tobi landed "hey guy need some help? Hn" Kisame growled Itachi remained stoic as kyuu brought one of her tails down Deidra flicked his wrist a large bird colliding with it and exploding sending the tail back some and causing a small backlash

Tobi starded dancing around "sOo COoOL SANPAI! SANPAI IS SO STRONG!"

Naruto was swaying on his feet sword still clutched in his hand tightly chakra exhaustion getting the best of him

Tobi yelled again "I WILL GET HIM SANPAI! LET TOBI DO IT!" Tobi skipped forward chanting " Tobi is a good boooy Tobi is a good booy" Naruto spun in a half circle and sliced Tobi who acted surprised a moment then laughed at Naruto's reaction of the blade passing through him

'tsk tsk Naruto Tobi can't be hurt with that"

He growled in response kyuu shooting off cadenced chakra balls at him repediticly making the other 3 jump away but Tobi just dramatically dodged them while shouting "OLAY!"

-End flashback-

Naruto smiled a bit "that was when you guys showed up" Tsunade regarded him a moment before looking at Jiraiya and back at Naruto "who is your sensei kid?" he tilted his head to the side then smiled "classified until you return with us upon which act I will enlighten you to any question you ask"

She blinked and grimaced "brat I don't like you " he laughed "aww baa-chan angry?" she got a tick mark and stalked to him only Jiraiya holding her stopping the inevitable onslaught that was to occur

He groaned and laid back down kyuu jumping back on his chest and snuggling under his chin making him sigh and pet her 'friendly today huh kyuu?" she purred "_** you are so comfy right now Naruto-kun' **_he grinned and scratched behind her ears before closing his eyes and passing back out

It was days later and hours of convincing to get Tsunade to come with them Naruto had spent a considerable amount of time speaking between herself and her apprentice to her surprise more so her apprentice who seemed to get along well with Naruto

When they were ready to leave Naruto had kyuu draped on his shoulders curled around him

He jumped into the first tree he saw before rocketing off leaving the others behind they jumped after him catching up quickly

-Konoha 3 days after-

Naruto landed at the gates Shizune right after him both breathing heavily she looked at him and her eyes sparked inciting a silent challenge and he nodded accepting both took off towards the tower sometimes shoving each other and laughing at the others expense and when they arrived at the tower both were exhausted and collapsed on opposite chairs in the kages office the sannin's arriving moments later both looking unpleased

"did you guys have to run off like that your acting like children" both nodded and grinned making both sigh deeply both didn't mind much it was good to see the two of them cut loose some neither seemed to do so much

Naruto smiled at the two "anyways guys I have a sensei to report to and we still have no kage so I am going to go prank the hell out of this village" before anyone could respond he was gone

Tsunade turned to Jiraiya "he is not serious" he nodded "aye he is and it is going to be a headache hope you can handle it" he then flickered off Shizune already gone nothing but a outline of her left in the spot

Tsunade flopped in the chair and sighed deeply before pulling out sake and taking a swig she ignored the commotion below as the pranks began almost certain her apprentice was in on some of them

(AN short chapter? Yes but a good short chapter explanations! His sword move? After 50 % it changes thus the reason he never uses it at more than 40 in any chapter before this anyways hope you enjoyed the newest attack


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothing

Naruto was sitting in the Hokage's office Shizune was there as well only difference is he was seated and she was standing by the Hokage her head down as if embarrassed

Naruto stared at Tsunade evenly "sooo what do you want" he said it bitterly she had pulled him in at the early morning hour to talk and had yet to say a word

She growled low in her chest "Naruto you and my foolish apprentice here have been pulling pranks for days it stops now" he shrugged "not our fault your village security sucks" she growled again and Shizune giggled he closed his eyes and crossed his arms

"is that why you called me here to talk about this shit why" she got a tick mark and was about to beat some sense into him but stopped herself and sighed deeply rubbing her temples

Naruto smiled "good you made it through a Naruto session baa-chan" she growled again but he smiled and leaned across the table getting close to her face and smiling "how do you enjoy paperwork?" she growled loudly this time "I hate it horribly I wish I could burn it viciously" he smiled "I know the secret"

She got a glint in her eyes and leaned back regarding him "what do you want for the information?" he smiled "I will tell you when I need or want something see ya baa-chan" he walked over and hugged Shizune before flickering off

Naruto appeared across town and walked into a bakery and then across the street to the dango shop and flickered to the training ground were his team was meeting in a few minutes

He arrived last and placed the food he had acquired on the ground between them they each grabbed something and he stared off into the horizon as the sun came up "Naruto-kun what's wrong?"

He turned to her and smiled "nothing Yugao-chan" he continued to stare into nothing until his team got worried "guys I feel like I am being watched do you feel a chakra signature I am missing?"

They all got on high alert and started feeling around and as soon as his sensei's face lit up she appeared from thin air and knocked her out followed by his teammates before she grabbed Naruto and flickered off

They appeared in a grounds a ways from the city Naruto scrambling to get away from her his cloak billowing in the wind 'Naruto it's that lady from the forest"

He jumped up and took a step back her white hair glowing in the sunlight and a smile playing across her lips "Naruto-kun it's so nice to see you"

He blinked rapidly "who are you woman! You kiss me and talk about a gift I have not seen then you vanish and reappear now of all times what the hell!"

She smiled her teeth showing and making him pause in his thoughts to look at her again instead of the red from before she had on a black shirt that hugged her body and pants that matched. her two swords still on her back and for the first time he examined her face noticing her high set cheek bones and the scar on her eye that seemed to complement her in an odd way

All he knew was that the woman before him was dangerous and needed to proceed with caution "so what do you need miss?"

She raised an eyebrow and walked over to him her hips swaying making it seem as if her body glided as she walked and got an inch from his face smiling

"I have come to see how you are doing is that a crime?" he raised an eyebrow "it is when you knock out my team is it against the law for them to see you or something?"

She put a finger to her lips and smiled playfully her eyed wondering to the side as if in thought before smiling again and nodding "exactly I am only for your eyes Naruto-kun"

He tilted his head until she placed a finger onto his stomach the seal there unraveling and running up onto the woman's arm and kyuu appearing in her chibi form and blinking rapidly before jumping onto the woman's shoulder and licking her face

Naruto blinked suddenly "please tell me who you are I am so confused"

She raised an eyebrow and scratched kyuus ears before smiling at Naruto again "I am the Shinigami" he blinked then laughed outright shaking his head and holding his stomach "that was a good one"

She tilted her head to the side then smiled "make me a deal Naruto" he nodded still laughing whipping tears from his eyes as he did so she smiled at him "become my mate and I will bring one person of your choice back from the dead and one person of my choice to accompany them"

He grinned and whipped the tear from his eye before sighing "I will tell you what get my girlfriends to agree and you got yourself a deal _Shinigami-sama _"

She smiled and vanished appearing a moment later with Yugao and lightly tapping her cheek to wake her up when she opened her eyed she lunged for a weapon only for the woman to hold up a hand and her to freeze in time almost as if frozen in a block of ice

She then made her hover in the middle of the air and smiled "Yugao I need you to agree to allow Naruto to become my mate if you do this I will owe you one" the woman in question moved her eyes around rapidly before the mystery woman held her hand up and unfroze her head

"ARE YOU CRAZY WOMAN HE IS MINE FUCK YOU OWEING ME ONE WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE KAMI!" she smiled "no but I know her wonderful woman quite mad when it comes to certain individuals lives"

Yugao blinked in confusion before tilting her head "Naruto who the hell is this" he shrugged and chuckled a smile splitting his face "the Shinigami according to her" she blinked a few times then laughed as well making Naruto join her but the mysterious woman got a tic mark on her head "Naruto who would you have chosen to be brought back?"

He whipped a tear from his eye and cleared his throat "I would choose my mother Uzumaki Kushina" the woman placed her hand in the air beside Yugao and suddenly a woman with red hair appeared frozen in time before the lady walked over and kissed Naruto and placed a finger on the woman's forehead making her gasp and jump when she woke up

Naruto froze and stared at the woman who was materialized before him before he reached in his back pocket and pulled out a photo of his mother and father on their wedding day

He looked back and forth several times before stumbling forward "kaa-san….."She looked up and noticed the whiskers and blind hair and got wide eyed "Naruto-kun" he reached a hand out that was trembling only for the Shinigami to place a hand on Kushina and freeze her again

Naruto's eyes went blank "give her back" she smiled "not until you agree" he ripped his sword from the sheath and attacked the woman

She seemed to know it was coming and grabbed the sword with one hand and slammed the flat of her hand against the other side shattering it all the way to the hilt

Naruto brought a fist forward and tried to hit her only for her to backhand him and make him fly into a tree knocking it down however he just jumped back up and starded raining kunai and shrunken across the field before doing his familiar handsign "multi shadow clone jutsu" suddenly every weapon in the air was multiplied by 100 making thousands of them reign down on the woman who stood in one spot placed her hands in the air and stopped them from moving plucking a kunai from the air and closing her fist allowing them all to fall straight down and imbed into the ground

With a flick of her wrist Kushina and Yugao were moved out of the line of fire and she shattered their tip from the kunai "this should even the field come Naruto show me your strength"

He was in a blind rage "give her back now!" kyuu backed away slowly eyeing the Shinigami '**she doesn't like to be bossed around Naruto shut up please shut up'**

He pulled his two short swords from his lower back and rushed in only for her to deflect his thirst with the broken kunai and then punch him sending him sprawling he jumped back up and rushed in so she slashed his forehead with the kunai and kicked him making him fly though the air and land on a tree a resound snap indicating his arm breaking

But he stood up again anyways and ran forward his broken arm still gripping the sword he jumped into the air and brought them down almost like a saw blade spinning rapidly in the air to cut her to ribbons

But to his surprise she stepped to the left and used the kunai to block the three that were on that side

When he righted himself he snarled and held the sword in the air straight to the sky before it started to glow blue he pumped chakra into it his entire body being engulfed in the glow before he brought it down the bright blue slash going at the woman

She pocketed the kunai calmly and put her hand out the attack collided with it and she flicked her wrist the attack exploded and all around her for a mile in one direction straight behind her trees and grass were gone

Naruto was panting and the woman walked forward easily not even sweating she pulled the kunai out and punched him in the face grabbed him pulled him back to her and stabbed the kunai into his gut and threw him into the air before jumping doing a handstand and axe kicking him with both feet to the ground landing between his legs she twisted his leg snapping and resounding around them he screamed in agony

She then walked over to the devastated tree line and turned crossing her arms as he pushed himself up with his good arm onto his kneed the forest around him blended with the red of his blood as he gazed at her glassy eyed Yugao screamed "FINE HE CAN DO ANYTHING JUST STOP PLEASE!"

He glanced around him the field was littered with kunai and shuriken he noticed she had at some point broken his other two swords the hilts lay around him as the hazer of battle lifted from his eyes he coughed up some blood the kunai in his gut hurting

He nodded at her and she smiled walking over to him she picked up and kissed him fully her tongue darting in his mouth and her nails digging in her back chakra exploding from her fingertips and into him he moaned in pleasure and pain as his tattoos once again changed painfully

He growled as she broke the kiss his body was aching and she placed him on the ground and watched the tattoos finish changing the place on his stomach were the seal used to be being replaced with a small ying yang above the belly button vines and leaves flourishing from the black side and dead dried up earth and rose petals from the other wrapping around to his back where she would examine later

He gasped and fumbled around his body hurt profusely and she didn't seem to want and heal it she turned and placed her hand on his mother's head again and she woke back up

The Shinigami turned and smiled at Naruto "when the time comes Naruto-kun I will come and we will act on the deal you have made now for that second person here"

She put her hand out and a woman he didn't recognize with black hair and pretty eyes appeared she touched the woman's forehead and she came to life blinking rapidly at the suddenly infuse of light

His sensei landed on her feet and rushed over to him as the Shinigami vanished she pulled the kunai out and threw it before picking him up and looking back "Kushina I am sure you want to catch up but he needs medical attention you two please lets go fast"

Both women looked at each other and Kushina smiled "hello Mikoto" the woman smiled back a sweet smile "hello kushi-chan" both woman smiled before taking off towards the village behind Yugao

-The hospital-

Yugao busted through the doors of the hospital doctors and nurses scrabbling to move out of her way as she placed Naruto on a stretcher "Kushina watch him please these doctors will kill him if he is left unattended I am going to get Tsunade I will be right back"

The woman nodded and watched her leave quickly she turned and glared at all the doctors Mikoto standing beside her helping keep them back it was not long before Tsunade appeared in the room Jiraiya trailing behind her "what happened!? KUSHINA MIKOTO WHAT THE HELL!" Yugao slapped her "no time to worry about that we will explain later help him damnit!"

Tsunade ran a diagnostic and her face went pale "the fox is gone" everyone blinked at this knowledge and she started getting paler and paler "oh god he has lost a lot of blood I NEED AN OPERATING ROOM NOW!"

Yugao couldn't go back as Tsunade and a dozen nurses rushed around and into the intensive care unit she could only stare blankly with his mother and the uchiha who was watching it calmly Jiraiya was leaning against a wall staring blankly at the opposite his jittery fingers the only sign he was nervous

He glanced at the women in the room "I don't know how your alive Kushina I saw you die that night and at the moment I do not care but I swear on everything I love if this is your fault somehow I will end you"

He said it dead serious his face never changing as Yugao paced quickly suddenly her team ran in shinos glasses gone and his eyes (surprisingly they were forest green) were wide with fear Shikamaru not much better

"what's going on sensei after we were attacked and couldn't find you we searched and saw you running here so fast we couldn't keep up"

She shook her head and started pacing again biting her nails as she did until Jiraiya stepped in his face deadly serious he placed a hand on her shoulder "he will be fine he has Tsunade here she will save him have faith"

She seemed to ease a bit but her pacing continues her fists clenching and unclenching repeatedly

Over the next few hours others started to show up Chouji appeared at one interval eating chips and positioning himself on the wall silently

Next were the parents of shino and Shikamaru who showed up silently also placing themselves in chairs and the walls waiting patiently

The newest arrival confused a few people but Ino had walked in and sat quietly in a chair staring down the hall at the door he was in the light still lit up indicating surgery in progress sometimes a nurse would come out and a new one would go in

A few minutes after Ino Anko showed up looking pissed off with Ibiki and inochi they all stayed along the far wall of the room glares never leaving their faces and the last person to show up confused everyone to the brink of insanity and put everyone in the room on high alert and ready to pounce

Standing in front of them was someone who should not have been there a woman only Kushina Mikoto and Yugao knew but it was not her presence that made them go on high alert it was Yugao attacking her

The sannin jumped in and separated them the woman smirking and Yugao growling "she is the one who did it to him" everyone got into a fighting stance and she smiled sweetly at them "how cute kids playing ninja"

Jiraiya walked forward his face a mask of fury rasengan forming in his hand "woman what gives you the right to beat him that bad" she smiled and tilted her head to the side placing a finger on her lip

"he is my mate I can do what I wish to him in any way I wish to do it and if you have a problem with that I am sorry for your inconvenience"

Jiraiya's face changed to a mask of confusion as he looked at Yugao who was still struggling against her teams hold trying to come to the woman in front of her Jiraiya decided he was sick of this shit

He swung at the lady only for her to stop it with the tip of her finger and flick it away his arm snapping with a resounding crack around the room

No one moved as Jiraiya gritted his teeth against the sudden pain she tsked at him "such a naughty boy Jiraiya-kun I will have to punish you now" he blinked then blushed and giggled perversely balancing his notepad on his leg and scribbling quickly

She tilted her head to the side and leaned in to read the notes before smiling "ohm get my hair color right it's not gray its white and they are d's not high c's" he giggled more and kept scribbling while she watched amused at his writing and then smiled "I expect a free copy" he nodded and kept giggling while writing completely forgetting his injury for the moment as she whispered perverted things to him causing a stream of blood to be released

Everyone in the room was confused beyond belief at this even Yugao stopped struggling in confusion and watched the two as she whispered things to him that had his pen smoking from the speed he was scribbling and Kakashi was upside down reading them blood leaking from his nose and through his mask

They were all broken from their stupor when Tsunade walked out wobbly on her feet and leaned on Ino for support everyone gathered around her even Jiraiya stopped writing and got serious again blood gone from his face

"he is stable but whoever did that did a number on him I don't even know what to say the beating he took was so immense his lung collapsed 4 ribs broke both arms are broken one leg color bone on the left side is shattered in multiple pieces the wound to his gut is deep but I fixed it up without the healing ability he has helping he will be in trouble for a few days until we can verify he is able to be released you can visit him in an hour or so when the anesthetics wear off"

Everyone stared at her in confusion and then looked around "how is he even alive?" Shikamaru stated what everyone was thinking and to their surprise Tsunade shrugged

"He is the most unpredictable boy in existence who knows how he lived but I know he is going to be in pain for a while his healing ability has been removed and I can't figure out how or why"

The Shinigami walked forward and smiled "can I go see him for a moment while he is asleep I wish to leave him a gift" Tsunade nodded and waived her through much to Yugao's annoyance who started to follow but was restrained by her team again "if she wanted him dead he would be sensei leave it lets not piss her off"

Tsunade noticed Jiraiya's arm "what the fuck happened to you" he pointed his good arm at the retreating figure of the woman and Tsunade got a tic mark "peeping again you pervert?" he shook his head

"Defending Naruto she is the one who beat him into this state" Tsunade's eyes got wide as plates before she turned to follow but was stopped "don't do it she will kill you she broke his arm with a finger"

This was news to Tsunade who glanced back at the door in worry but didn't follow out of fear for Naruto 'I hope he will be alright'

Every girl in the room thought this at the same time until Anko walked up "when she comes out she is mine"Tsunade glanced at her and shook her head "Anko she is strong be careful don't jump the gun"

She growled in acknowledgement

-in the room with Naruto-

The Shinigami walked forward her arm started to glow a bright purple before she touched his stomach again the kyuubi being resealed but the seal was different it spun in the opposite direction and had 9 points on it all around the circular spiral

She leaned down and kissed him again before tracing her finger down his body and vanishing nothing but black smoke were she once stood and a red lip print beside Naruto's mouth

-Back outside the room-

Everybody waited for her to come back out but she didn't and then the alarms sounded and everyone rushed to Naruto's room bursting into it and looking around the woman was gone and Naruto was glowing purple

His bones were snapping back into place and he was staring at everyone around him "what's happening to me baa chan!" she tried to run forward but was knocked back by an unknown force as he finished healing the last thing was his leg snapping back in place with a resounding pop

He was terrified his face showing this as the glow changed from purple to red and started to recede into him his hairs tips turning black and tattoos swirling around his body then vanishing and a new set appearing all together

He landed and placed both hands roughly on the bed to support himself and everyone noticed his arms tattoos were so odd going town both arms were vines with thorns coming off and words written in them before halfway down they formed into chains the same words littered those to his wrists were shackles were designs the keyhole golden

His forearms bottom had a shield with two swords going through it making it into four parts and on each part a name was written one made Kakashi's eye widen

On the other arm in the same spot a tree sprouted from the shackle and its leaves were missing the dead branches extended outward and grayed out area on each one as they melded into the chains surrounding his forearms

Everyone edged around to his back to look and saw he had a huge fox covering most of the top from across his shoulders to his lower mid back it seemed to be roaring at an invisible enemy and was colored blood red orange and gold

Below it the ying yang from before was on his lower back but this time coming from the white dot on the black side the vines from the front came out and wrapped around it and curled around a females silhouette then into the fox

Everyone stared at him while he panted and tried his best to keep from screaming from the pain that had wracked his body moments before 'what is wrong with me what the hell just happened'

'**Hey Naruto kun' ** 'kyuu-chan! Your back! Thank god I thought she took you' **'nope I am here Naruto-kun she borrowed me for a moment and changed the seal it is interesting now but I will tell you about it later when you're not in so much pain'**

He coughed suddenly and slid to the ground panting slightly and looking at everyone around him "hey guys I missed you lets go eat" everyone blinked "blunt aren't you kid?"

Jiraiya stated as he reached down to help Naruto up but when his hand touched him a spark shot out and connected their hands for a moment and Jiraiya shuddered as his arm snapped back into place

Everyone blinked at this Kakashi literally uncovered his sharingan and investigated Naruto with it "he is covered in chakra that is so wired its purple and more potent than kyuubis"

Everyone stared at Naruto at this point and he just stared at his arm admiring his new tattoos **'Naruto let's get you some food before you faint on us I wouldn't like to see your friends freak out right now any more than they are as we speak" ** he broke the connection and looked up before pushing himself off the floor and stumbling a bit before Ino got under one arm and helped him stand

He smiled at her but pulled his arm out and shook his head taking a few steps before sighing and stumbling out the door motioning with his arm for them to follow as he lead them out of the hospital and down the street to the ramen stand he frequented and flopped in a chair "ramen keep them coming doesn't matter the flavor"

(AN- so yeah this all has a meaning all of it will be explained in the next chapter (small talks with a few people and then Jiraiya arc starting?) I think I will write the training in another story and give you guys the option to read it or not hope you like this review please


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE VIEWING READING OR OVERALL MENTION OF THESE ACTIVITYS YOU SHOULD STOP AT THE LOWER WARNING AND NOT READ IT IF YOU ENJOY IT SEND YOUR THANKS TOO bowtechsniper FOR WRITING IT

Naruto woke up to a now familiar weight on his chest and smiled as he realized he was back in his house with his girlfriend and not in the hospital or the forest, like the last time he got in over his head and couldn't handle the the situation.

'I did not stand a chance against her it was almost like she was toying with me, she deflected my strongest attack with ease and pretty much rubbed it in my face. I need to get stronger or I won't be able to protect anyone"

'**Naruto-kun why are you torturing yourself with such ill thoughts so early In the morning, can't you just relax and enjoy the warmth of your girlfriend. Now drift back to the wonderful world of dreams were magic is real and the world is fair"**

He smiled at this and then closed his eyes 'maybe I can kyuu but it might take some getting used to' he was suddenly standing in his mind scape staring at kyuu who was lounging in a chair across from him sunbathing, which made him smile a bit 'I see you are enjoying yourself a bit' she nodded and smiled in his direction before closing her eyes back and going back to what she was doing before the interruption.

He walked over and knelt beside her, with a smile on his face when she regarded him for a moment. Before turning it he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead before leaving the mind scape only to be startled and jump quite noticeably.

Yugao started to stir and he rubbed his hand down her back then back up slowly before running his fingers through her hair "Jiraiya what are you doing here dammit" he said it in a whisper like voice fearing he might wake up Yugao if he was louder.

Jiraiya smiled across the room from him and leaned against the far wall of the room running a hand through his hair to tame the mane of wildness it represented he then smiled across at Naruto.

"a few things actually kid, I am here to get some answers and to ask you something when they are answered". Naruto held up a hand making a single bushin he replaced himself with letting it cuddle up against Yugao and fall back asleep Naruto walked into the living room. Motioning for the old Sannin to follow him and when they got there Naruto noticed his mother and that woman on the couch which pissed him off and made him shake them both awake "mom this used to be your house you know were the guest rooms are, why are you sleeping in the living room?"

He asked it hotly almost as if insulted by the insinuation that she would be sleeping on the couch instead of in a perfectly good bed.

She blushed and rubbed the back of her head "heh sorry naru-kun me and Mikoto here were talking late into the night and just kind of passed out here".

He sighed in exasperation before smiling at his mom "kaa-san please head to bed I had the rooms prepared immediately after the incident yesterday"

She frowned and Naruto turned his gaze to the other woman still laying on the couch. He raised an eyebrow and she smiled "if you want me to move you better carry me otherwise I am not moving".

He smiled and walked over sliding his arms under her, behind her neck the other under her legs and picking her up before carrying her down the hallway up the steps and into the guest room opposite his mothers. Were he smiled and laid her on the bed before breaking her grasp on his neck and walking back out and to the living room.

'Jiraiya, what questions do you have for me I am tired" the Sannin smiled in response "who is the woman from yesterday and how is your mother alive? It is absurd realizations to find someone you watched die coming back to life and start walking around the village as if nothing happened".

Naruto smiled and leaned on the counter a glass in his hand and sake bottle in the other he poured half the contents into the glass and slid it to the Sannin across from him.

"The woman as crazy as this sounds Ero-Sannin is the Shinigami" the sannin for all he was worth could not help the smirk that played across his lips when he heard this "and I am guessing your bedding her right? Come-on kid how was it?"

Naruto shook his head and looked to his left as Yugao walked into the kitchen glaring at Jiraiya and pulled Naruto into a swift kiss before walking over to the fridge grabbing a drink. Naruto noticed she was not fully dressed yet but decided not to comment on it.

At lease until Jiraiya started to pull his notepad out, only for Naruto to snatch it and toss it back to Yugao who caught it dropped it in the sink and turned on the garbage disposal.

Jiraiya paled and frowned before looking back at Naruto "so who was she kid, seriously, she toyed with me in that scuffle like I was nothing" Naruto sighed deeply 'kyuu how can I make him understand' in his mind he heard a giggle and then felt his body pulse as his vision swam.

He gripped the counter tighter and fell forward a tad, Yugao rushing over to him as the Shinigami walked from the shadows of the room her, body materializing from the wall like it was water

"he is telling the truth Jiraiya. I am the Shinigami" the Sannin got wide eyed as he stared at the woman and then looked at Naruto who was wobbly on his feet "oh yeah sorry Naruto-kun that will happen for a week or so my chakra still lingers on you. So when I get close it repels me for a moment"

He nodded and pushed himself straight before looking at Jiraiya "so what do you want to ask me old man. I need some sleep and your intrude" he didn't finish as Yugao smiled sweetly at him "Jiraiya-san I wish to have alone time with naru-kun so please be quick" the Sannin blushed and got a perverted smile but cleared his throat and sighed "meet me in Tsunade's office in 3 hours kid. If your late I will send Anbu after you. I don't care if you're butt ass naked they will drag you through town to the tower".

Naruto shrugged and pulled Yugao into the bedroom the Shinigami smiling at the proceeding around her before tapping a finger to her chin and then vanishing. Smoke replacing her.

-three hours later the Hokage's office-

Naruto walked through the doors to see Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Gai, Kurenai, Anko, Ibiki, Iruka, and Asuma waiting.  
They all turned as he entered and he raised an eyebrow "what's up guys?"

They smiled at him and glanced between themselves "we were discussing something but we have to go, see ya kid "suddenly everyone vanished except for Naruto, Tsunade and Jiraiya

"What the hell is going on guys. I am tired as hell right now" they nodded and glanced at each other before Tsunade stood and walked around the desk.

"Naruto as you know you are one of the last two remaining Uzumaki" he nodded and waited "well, then we have a choice for you" he nodded and waited again.

"You can either be placed under a law, that enforced will make you have multiple lovers and father multiple children or your mother will be forced to take up the mantle. It's your choice"

She smirked at the look on his face, so did Jiraiya. He looked surprised and confused but then it shifted to anger. His face becoming a mask of fury so strong that his chakra was leaking from his grasp and making the rooms air heavy. He raised his head and looked down his nose at them

"Are you threatening my kaa-san with this?" Tsunade rose an eyebrow "that sounds threatening, are you threatening your Hokage, Naruto" he growled and nodded "yes I am nobody threatens my family, even if you're on the short list of people I do not hate".

She blinked at this information and then looked confused "Naruto calm down now" he didn't, he refused to and kept looking at her his chakra turning red "answer my question, are you threatening my family".

Her eyes widened and Jiraiya lunged forward only for his arm to be caught by the Shinigami who fazed into existence "I would answer his question if I were you".

Tsunade frowned "your being a brat Naruto but fine, no! I'm telling you it's the law for the last clan member or one of the remaining few to take multiple lovers and restore the clans numbers. A man is preferred as he can take an unlimited amount of women at the same time and increase the numbers faster".

He was still angry but his chakra reseeded into him he still had his jaw clenched and looked royally pissed. He glared at the Sannin then flashed through a few seals slamming his hand to the floor, then a fox appeared and then took off through the open window.

He then walked over and sat down on the couch all the while glaring at the two Sannin in the room until the doors opened and in walked his mom and Yugao, who looked confused as the fox vanished.

"go ahead Tsunade, tell her what you told me to her face" Tsunade frowned and looked at Kushina who smiled sweetly making Tsunade sweat bullets and Jiraiya back up a bit.

Tsunade slowly recapped what she told Naruto, him fixing it every few moments when she tried to leave something out and by the end Kushina's smiled was so sickly sweet even Naruto was sweating from the ki she was releasing.

She then laughed outright "I am no breeding factory Tsunade if you think you can make me do it then TRY IT" she said it with such force that Tsunade gulped and started to sweat harder everyone knew Kushina was deadly when provoked and it was a bad idea.

"then why not choose a single lover and produce multiple kids?" Kushina pulled her sleeve on her left arm up revealing a multitude of small dots she pressed a finger to one and said "repeat that please?"

Tsunade gulped but repeated it only for a solid blood red sword to impale her desk cracking it down the middle, Kushina then pulled her sword out. Lifted Naruto to his feet gave him a brisk hug and a thank you then vanished.

He was so confused he had to ask "holy shit she is scary, who knew this before now?" everyone in the room raised their hands including Yugao who he was surprised would know such a thing.

"kid looks like it falls onto you" he sighed "I can't man two is already fucking nuts. It feels so wrong of me as it is I don't know if I can do this guys" Yugao nodded "I agree but it's the fucking law and unlike your mother we can't bully them out of it".

Naruto smirked "my tenant can" both Sannin froze "Naruto that is not funny" he smiled just like his mother had and started handsigns before Jiraiya tackled him and held his arms apart.

"fine fine stop! We will discuss this when you get back Naruto so be ready"

He gave her a confused look "were am I going?" she looked at Jiraiya confused "he didn't tell you yet?" Naruto shook his head and Tsunade sighed "you are leaving on a mission for 3 years be ready"

Naruto blinked rapidly and then looked at them both and shook his head "a fuckin warning would have been appreciated guys" they shrugged and he growled before grabbing Yugao and flickering off.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya then turned and looked over the village "so I will see you in a year and a half huh Jiraiya?" he nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder "I will teach him every day for that amount of time. Then like we agreed I will be Hokage for the next year and a half for you to show him your moves afterword's we will see if he is ready. If he is not S ranked and the men after him are I just hope our combined teaching will be enough".

She frowned and started thinking the gears in her head turning slowly "I think I will take Kakashi with me for my part" he looked at her then smirked "the man of 1000 jutsu and the ability to become S ranked if he wasn't so lazy, nice choice"

She nodded and flopped in her chair threading her fingers together and staring out across the village but both were startled again when a cough sounded behind them.

Tsunade spun around to see the woman still standing there. Saying with a smile "can I help you help him?" both Sannin gave her an odd look 'what is this woman up to dammit, I can't read her. One moment she almost kills him then she heals him now she wants to help us' Tsunade mentally debated herself a moment longer before nodding slowly.

The woman smiled and put a finger on her lips studying them a moment before reaching forward and touching the area above their hearts both Sannin jumped from the contact as she started pulling what looked like a ghost from their body's.

Both tried to resist but she just pulled harder and a moment later they looked at each other. The woman in front of them holding a replica of themselves from before they vanished into thin air almost like crushed rose petals.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya again who was looking at her, shocked. They both could pass for teenagers again, they had their youth again! "this is a gift from me to you, your bodies are the age of 19 once more. I hope you enjoy that".

Tsunade looked at her hands and released her henge, her hands remained smooth and unwrinkled. Jiraiya was weeping tears of joy and sadness, for his hair was now almost gone, just ending at the neck. The length it was when he was younger.

Suddenly the Shinigami looked off into the distance and her ears twitched and then she was gone nothing but smoke in her place.

***********across town*************

Naruto was outback of his house looking at the unfinished village, around him hundreds of copies of himself doing their best to finish it before the next day. He pumped more chakra into it and made a few hundred more letting them go assist the others before he made his way back inside and started packing. While Yugao was sitting on the bed watching him silently.

At some point his mom and the Uchiha had walked in and sat with her watching him sometimes his mom would whisper to Yugao or Mikoto about something but then she would get quiet again and just watch.

He had over 15 scrolls, he took a few of the important ones and then sealed the others into a scroll he placed on his dresser.

He put the important ones on his person, his weapons, extra clothing, tent, food, he then tossed his shirt on the floor and pulled out his combat vest strapping it on and sliding the scrolls into the Velcro straps on the back. Then donning his cloak and strapping his new swords to his lower back and shoulders.

When he turned around in a white cloak, black vest and dark brown pants the women were still staring at him with smiles on their faces.

He didn't even smile, he turned and walked out of the room they followed close behind as he went outside and past the remodeled buildings around himself. He smiled a bit thinking of his mother's reaction to them but didn't have time to think on it as he reached a clearing with a small pond encased by trees.

He pulled his two shorter blades and started practicing his katas. The women still behind him which confused him. Then his mom and sensei stepped in.

"Naruto-kun your to stressed, the stance is to stiff. What's on your mind?" she asked it gently trying to get him to at least speak to her. He had been silent since returning from the Hokage tower.

He turned to her and lightly brushed her hand off his shoulder. He held up one finger before spinning in a circle, his chakra glowing on the blade like a saw and then hitting the tree with full force the blade slid through like a warm knife through butter and it fell to the ground with a resounding slam.

He then sheathed the blades and turned to his sensei and mother "I can't do what they are telling me too, fuck the law" Kushina smiled at him "I like that Naruto-kun, a man who is faithful is the best kind" he shook his head and grimaced "I am unfaithful, that stupid woman forced me to be her mate, damn her"

Yugao smiled a bit "hey it is not cheating Naruto-kun if both parties are aware it's there and agree to allow it. I had you first, she can't take that away from me, can she?"

He shrugged and kept his frown "Yugao-Chan spar with me please, kaa-san you next please" both blinked and nodded Kushina backing up. Mikoto not even taking part in the conversation yet.

Yugao unsealed her blade that Naruto had helped her seal into a tattoo on her hand and got into her stance. Naruto pulled his solid purple bladed ninjato with white hilt (explain it in an a flashback soon I promise).

He spun it once to get a feel for the weight and then shot forward with no warning and clashed blades with his sensei who parried it easily but Naruto was relentless and gave her a barrage of blows, left, right, left, left, right, jumping and bringing it down and she broke apart from him with a raised eyebrow.

He took a deep breath and smiled and she understood he was blowing off steam, she smiled back and obliged him, running in and bringing her sword up from the bottom trying to cut him from groin up.

He danced to the left and brought his blade back flipping it at the last second to hit the dull side against her backside, she turned with a raised eyebrow and he smiled wider "come-on Yugao-Chan you can do better than this, you taught me remember?".

She grinned and returned his barrage of blows quickly. They met in the middle and the sparks were sent flying. With every passing second his smile brightened until he was completely focused on the event then the real swordsmanship came out.

He spun to strike at her exposed side but she blocked with a kunai and ducked kicking at his chest but he back flipped and the kick only grazing him.

He then tossed his sword in the air and dropped his shoulders letting the cloak fall off he took a step to the right and snatched the blade from the air then launched back into the fight.

She landed a cut on his face and he landed one on her thigh.

They kept trading blows back and forth neither gaining any ground until Yugao jumped back and spun her blade once, Naruto got the message and immediately went on the defensive but it was to late. She brought it down in a half arc and charged, he had no way to block her crescent moon strike and immediately was disarmed, a blade placed at his neck.

He was breathing heavily as he pushed it away and gripped her hand pulling her on top of him and into a deep lip lock that made his mom and Mikoto look at each other with a smirk on their faces.

His mom unsealed her blade and stepped into the arena and Naruto broke his kiss whispering something in Yugao's ear before standing and making her shiver as his warmth left her.

He stood and dusted himself off before walking picking up and gripping his blade, facing his mom.

"kaa-san" she smiled "this is not the way I expected to bond with you naru-kun you know I was the top swordsmen in Anbu for 8 years right?" he grinned "you are a legend kaa-san" Yugao nodded from the sidelines and Kushina blushed a bit at the complement "quit trying to distract me DATTABANE!" he blinked and looked over his shoulder at Yugao then back forward and donning his fighting stance.

She smiled sweetly and took a thinking pose "let's make this interesting Naruto-kun" he raised an eyebrow "no way kaa-san, I can't beat you, I know that. I just want to keep you on your toes. Kakashi told me you were out of shape".

Naruto smirked as his mom eyebrow twitched and a vein popped out of her forehead "did he now….." he nodded "yeah said that back in the day you were scary now you're an old lady and out of shape" his mom was steaming now and Naruto jumped at her only for her to slap him with the flat side of her sword and take off in the direction of Konoha at top speed. Naruto laughed at this, so did Yugao but then Mikoto spoke up.

"Hey Naruto-kun can I ask you something, please?".

He smiled and nodded standing up and walking over to her she leaned in close to his face and took a serious facial expression "someone told me you heard my sons last words, could you tell me what they were please?".

Naruto frowned and nodded "sure" he did a brief recount of the long ago conversation with Sasuke and then smiled at her and flashed his eyes to the Sharingan without a word and stared at her a moment making her smile.

"thanks for letting him go in peace Naruto-kun" he nodded and gave her a one armed hug then sheathed his blade and walked back to his sensei who he grabbed and flickered back to his house. Mikoto right behind them lost in her own thoughts.

When he arrived at his house however, just inside his front door, he noticed every person he knew in Konoha standing in his living room, the jounin from before, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Kakashi, who looked horrible, lee, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Teunchi and Ayame, Tsunade, Jiraiya, the store owner he bought wears from, a few Anbu and to his surprise the Shinigami was there as well.

He walked in slowly and surveyed everyone in the room who turned to look at him. He looked at them evenly "umm hey guys" he said it flatly and everyone was confused until Tenten walked over.

"NARUTO_KUN!" he smiled and pulled her into a hug "hey ten-Chan how are you" she smiled and blushed a bit at the contact before drooling slightly "thanks so much for the sword Naruto it is amazing" he nodded and gave her his famous grin.

He then looked around, Ino walked over and rocked on her heels "I heard you were leaving Naruto" he nodded and looked at the rest of the people "for 3 years" everyone froze except for the ones who already knew and looked at him like he was crazy.

Sakura scoffed and left, Naruto ignored her anyways and Ino looked so confused it made him laugh a bit "cat got your tongue, Ino?" she shook her head and asked "when are you leaving?" he looked at Jiraiya "tomorrow morning kid 6:am" Naruto nodded and smiled at Ino.

"what Ino, you going to miss me?" she smiled a bit and then walked back to the couch sitting down he shrugged and then he noticed lee was crying anime tears "BUT MY ETERNAL RIVAL WHO WILL I CHALENGE MY YOUTHFULL FLAMES WHEN YOURS ARE NOT WITHIN THE WALLS OF THE VILLAGE!" Gai started crying to and Naruto sighed and gave a silent apology nod to everyone in the room.

"LEE YOUR FLAMES BETTER BURN AS BRIGHT AS THEY DO NOW OR BRIGTER WHEN I RETURN. IF THEY DO NOT I WILL FORCEFULLY MAKE YOU DO HANDSTAND PUSHUPS WHILE RUNING ACROSS THE VILLAGE WITH BOULDERS ON YOUR FEET AND WEIGHTED JUMPSUITS IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" everyone sweat dropped except Gai who nodded and started scribbling in a pad and Naruto held his throat from the exertion that gave him. While lee was crying harder than ever.

Then Gai started reaching around in his shirt and pulled out a green jumpsuit to give Naruto only for Jiraiya and Yugao to kick him repeatedly into the ground.

Naruto smiled and walked over into the center of the room examining everyone with a small smile on his face. Neji nodded at him in recognition and when he smiled at Hinata she fainted which made him laugh a little.

He then looked behind them at the Shinigami and frowned "and why have you come to see me off?" no one noticed her before but as she strode forward and stopped in front of him making everyone more curious.

"I will not see you for 3 years naru-kun. I will stay away from your training so I have to give you my goodbye, right?"

He shrugged and she pulled him into a kiss that he assumed was going to be short lived until she depend it, her tongue fighting his into submitting then roaming his mouth a moment before tapping his and goading it to come into hers. They did this for a few moments before he broke away and with a wink she was gone.

He rubbed his lips and Jiraiya put his notepad away. Yugao looked mad but as he made his way over to her she kissed him forcefully trying to make it better than the Shinigami, her tongue didn't even need to fight he let her in and when she broke the kiss and bit his lip lightly before leaning in and whispering in his ear. She had him under her thumb.

Everyone in the room watched amused except for Ino and Tenten who seemed to be angry and Hinata who had passed out again midway through the events.

It was a few hours later that everyone was gone and Naruto was left with Kakashi alone in the room who regarded him silently "I need to speak with you Naruto" he nodded and motioned for the chair behind him.

He laid across the couch and Kakashi sat down and pointed at his arm "why is that name on your arm, he has been dead for years Naruto" Naruto held his arm up and looked at it.

Obito Uchiha, Naruto raised an eyebrow and shrugged "dude I don't know anything about these tattoos to be honest with you".

"I know everything about them" shini appeared from the wall like water once more making Kakashi jump but nothing more as she jumped on Naruto's lap and traced the tattoos.

"this tattoo is special Kakashi it is a kill list, every time a name vanishes a new one appears and the name is on there because he escaped my grasp once, I won't allow it again" Kakashi looked startled at this news and jumped up "stop lying to me bitch".

Shini smiled and held her hand up, a projection shot out of her. Kakashi teleported away at the last moment, thinking it was an attack was going to leave only to see an image of him and Rin back in the village outside the gates then them moving through trees..

Kakashi lunged for Shini's arm but she batted him away and while Naruto watched them depart for a mission, they were running through the trees quickly to an unknown destination.

Somewhere along the line he got lost in his mind, he watched the events unfold, Obito following closely behind and Kakashi and Rin getting into a confrontation, Kakashi charging up his attack and rushing the man, his hand cackling with lightening and lunging only for the man to jump and his hand to go straight through Rin's chest.

Obito's mind shattered here and he stumbled away the projection suddenly ended and Kakashi was in tears on his knees "I didn't mean to to, I-I swear I didn't mean to do it".

Naruto blinked a few times and then stood up walking into the back room waving over his shoulder "you can use the couch Kakashi" he didn't reply just kept repeating over and over again "I did not mean to do it, I swear".

When Naruto opened his door and saw Yugao waiting for him half-dressed he smiled and she smiled back "ready for bed naru-kun?" He grinned and walked in the room and she pushed him onto the bed.

He raised an eyebrow at her and she growled "shut up, your mine tonight" he smiled "I am always yours Yugao-Chan".

-warning stop now if you are offended by lemons-

The blond watched as she crawled forward, like a lioness, making him the steak. He smiled wickedly and decided there was a need for a role reversal. Flipping them over with him on top now. Yugao started to kiss his lips and move down his jaw. All the while removing what little she had on and helping Naruto rip his off. He pulled away to lift up his shirt and then attacked her mouth with as much passion as he could. Working the buckle of his pants she slid them down till she got to her prize. Naruto gasp as her cold, smooth hands gripped his member, stroking him slowly she leans up and captured his lips. Naruto collects his thoughts enough to pull out of her embrace and starts kissing and sucking her breasts, gaining a moan of approval. Moving his hands lower he gently traces them on her inner thighs and lower stomach area all the while lightly nipping at her nipples. Having enough of his teasing she grabs his hair and FORCEEFULLY lowers him to pussy. Understanding what she wanted him to do he puts his arms under her legs lifting and brings her to him. First blowing on her slowly only taking light licks and light kisses. Hearing moaning and whimpering he continues his actions gaining force with every passing touch sucking on the nub of her clit when she was practically dripping. It wasn't until his purple haired beauty yelled "ENOUGH" did play time end, as she slammed his head into her did he insert two fingers and pump in and out while his tongue worked her clit, spelling different words like sword and Yugao, spelling his name however that's what done it. He never got past U, as a scream tore through the air and Naruto got a mouthful of his lover's juices.

After cleaning up a bit and licking all but a few fingers off did Yugao come out of her near brain dead state, reaching out she took his hand and licked the fingers that were still dripping with her fluids clean. She pushes Naruto back from his hand and knees to a kneeling position and wastes no time in claiming his member with her awaiting mouth. Naruto moaned as she bobbed and hummed traveling up and down his shaft. She pulls back just so that only his head is in her mouth and runs circles with her tongue, removes it fully and pumps his shaft with two hands and puts her mouth back over the tip twisting her head from side to side. Naruto being close to release takes her hands in his and removes them from his cock and places them on the back of her head. The Anbu Caption never to lose a golden opportunity takes him all in her mouth close to the base all the while humming. Naruto holding her hands and his behind her head pushes her the last few inches to the base and lets loose a ROAR with his release. Yugao being a good girl knows that good girls ALWAYS swallow, not that she had much choice with so much cock in her mouth and throat, got the rest down. When he dropped their hands from her head, she backed off it a few inches, only so she could stroke him and get every last drop of her hard earned prize. Naruto though somewhat glazed eye's sees his lovers face, she is wearing nothing but sweat and that sexy smile he can't get enough of. She lays him on his back and whispers in his ear " I am going to miss this". Not being able to speak normal speech yet he just smacks her ass, HARD, gaining him a glare. He just smirked and looked down. Following his gaze to his once again hard member she gets the point, times wasting, he is leaving for THREE years. They can say sapping bullshit to each other in letters. Tonight it's all about scratching an itch so that it won't be an issue for three long, lonely years. Bringing her out of her thoughts Naruto's hand traces her face and she lifts her gaze, looking at her boyfriend expectantly Naruto leans in and says "Bend over I'm driving".

Elsewhere in the house Kushina and Mikoto could be seen sharing the guest bed. Each trying to smoother themselves with pillows to drown out the noise.

Naruto forgot to seal the room to keep the sound from traveling.

The next morning after writing a quick note to Yugao and placing it beside her bed under the lamp he grabbed his equipment strode out of the room hugged his mother and bid her farewell before mimicking the movement with Mikoto who returned it in full

He then saluted over his shoulder and flickered away nothing but a small gust of wind and leaved replacing his previous place

When he arrived at the gate and gave Tsunade a quick hug and bid her farewell along with Tenten and a few of his friends who came to see him off him and Jiraiya took off into the trees leaving the village all together in their past for the next year and a half for one and 3 years for the second

(AN- hey guys so this has a small lemon in it written by a guy who agreed to do it bowtechsniper and thanks again for that guys and everyone else who asked to do one there were 3 in total and I enjoyed all 3 but this one just seemed to fit the scene better than the others thanks again


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone I have decided to finish this story after the time skip in a new story this one I can't seem to find anything more to go with my brain has shut down and thus I have decided to remove the 3 chapters after the skip and write a few before posting around 5 or 6 to start the new story when I get around to doing so thanks for reading and if you get bored I have 3 other story's enjoy


End file.
